Infigilate from hell
by Li Ell
Summary: setiap tahun Vascones mengadakan ritual aneh dimana banyak orang ditangkap untuk dijadikan korban. Takdir setiap mahkluk tidaklah sama begitupun Luhan dan Sehun. Waktu berlarut-larut membawa mereka pada masa yang sulit, namun perbedaan jenis, ras dan alam bukan berarti tidak bisa NHAN/YAOI/
1. prolog

Prolog

.

.

Luhan ~ Sehun

.

.

E

.

.

Bruk!

"Hahaha!"

"rasakan! itulah yang kau dapat jika ingin terus ikut pelatihan."

"yeah, keturunan darah lumpur sepertimu tidak akan bisa berguna! Menyerah saja!"

"benar! Akan lebih baik jika kau menyerahkan diri pada yang mulia raja untuk dikorbankan dari pada menyusahkan kami disini!"

"hahahah!"

Bugh!

"akh!"

"ayo pergi!"

Cuih!

"lihat apa yang akan terjadi jika minggu berikut kau masih mengikuti pelatihan. Sadarlah, kekuatanmu itu tidak dibutuhkan disini!"

.

Vascones

Sebuah Negara dengan bentuk pemerintahan monarki yang dihuni oleh berbagai macam ras dan jenis mahkluk dengan keahlian khusus.

Walaupun dipimpin oleh seorang raja, Negara ini tidaklah seperti Negara monarki lainnya karna tidak memiliki menteri dan pejabat-pejabat dalam pemerintahan. Vascones semata-mata hanya dikendalikan oleh seorang raja dan keturunannya.

Namun, sesungguhnya Negara ini adalah Negara buangan. Dimana semua penghuninya adalah sejumlah mahkluk yang tidak dibutuhkan oleh Negara asalnya dan diasingkan ke Vascones untuk dijadikan tumbal demi keberlangsungan dan kejayaan Negara asal mereka.

Setiap tahunnya, Vascones mengadakan ritual khusus. Dimana orang-orang yang terpilih akan dijadikan tumbal untuk para dewa dan raja yang sesungguhnya untuk kejayaan Negara asal mereka. Namun tidak semua korban dapat memberi kejayaan untuk Negara asalnya. Hanya akan ada satu yang benar-benar terpilih dari semua korban. Kebanyakan penduduk Vascones adalah pendatang dan mereka yang belum mendapat giliran akan berkeluarga dan menua di Vascones, anak yang lahir dari hubungan antar pendatang inilah yang disebut warga asal Vascones yang sesungguhnya.

Tidak sembarangan orang bisa dikorbankan untuk ritual itu. Penduduk percaya bahwa raja mereka memilih dengan melakukan komunikasi dengan dewa atau raja yang sesungguhnya dan beruntunglah Negara yang utusannya terpilih. Mereka akan berpesta untuk kejayaan setelah ritual itu tanpa memikirkan orang yang telah mereka korbankan.

Ritual ini dilakukan dibalai kota. Dimana terdapat sebuah lingkaran dengan bentuk bintang dan berbagai symbol ditengah lingkaran. Korban akan diikat tanpa bisa bergerak dan diletakan ditengah lingkaran sementara raja dan keturunannya mulai melakukan ritual dengan melibatkan semua yang hadir untuk ikut menyuarakan dan dengan sendirinya akan terjadi, korban-korban itu hilang ditelan cahaya yang keluar dari symbol-simbol dalam lingkaran.

Semua akan dikorbankan. Tinggal menunggu kapan waktunya jadi yang terpilih. Pengecualian untuk keluarga kerajaan dan orang-orang yang bekerja dikerajaan. Untuk itulah, semua orang berlomba-lomba melatih diri agar bisa berguna dan bekerja dalam istana. Namun, tidak sedikit dari mereka yang berakhir sia-sia dan menjadi korban.

Hhh..

Itulah yang Luhan pikirkan. Bagaimana jika semuanya berakhir sia-sia? Bagaimana jika ia tetap dikorbankan?

Ingin rasanya Luhan pergi dari Negara ini. Tapi, kemana ia harus pergi? Ia tidak memiliki apapun dan pada akhirnya tempat yang ditujunya akan tetap mengembalikannya ke Vascones. Luhan ingin kembali kenegara asalnya andai ia tau dirinya berasal darimana.

Sudah sejak bayi ia ada disini. Namun, mengingat bahwa ia bisa mengatur benda dan menggerakannya tanpa menyentuh benda itu membuat Luhan sempat berfikir bahwa ia berasal dari Tileneze. Negara yang kebanyakan penduduknya memiliki keahlian telekinesis sepertinya.

Tapi tidak mungkin ia kenegara lumpur itu. Dimana ia akan tinggal jika semua tempat disana mengambang diudara. Itu sia-sia, ia akan berakhir dengan cepat ditelan lumpur. Dan jika ia tetap mengikuti latihan, anak-anak itu akan terus memukulinya. Kekuatannya tidak seberapa untuk melawan mereka. Kalaupun tidak mengikuti latihan, bisa saja ia menjadi korban tahun ini. Jika ia terpilih, Negara yang membuangnya kesini akan berpesta untuk kejayaan mereka sementara dirinya tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah ia menghilang. Mungkin nasib yang lebih buruk akan mendatanginya. Luhan tidak terima!

Biarlah ia dipukuli. Selama dirinya masih memiliki kesempatan untuk bekerja dikerajaan tidak apa-apa.

"semangatlah Luhan! Kau pasti bisa!." Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya didepan dada menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Tiga bulan berlalu dan Luhan masih bertahan ditempat pelatihan. Ia tidak akan menyerah selama tempat itu masih diperbolehkan untuk umum. Namun Luhan benci dirinya yang lemah. Tidak seorangpun disini yang memiliki kekuatan serupa miliknya hingga membuatnya harus belajar sendiri dan karna hal itulah ia merasa perkembangannya sangat lambat.

Semua orang ditempat pelatihan berkembang pesat. Mereka pasti lolos untuk ujian masuk istana. Sementara Luhan hanya bisa merenung tidak tau harus berbuat apa karna merasa percuma untuk berlatih jika tidak tau apapun tentang kekuatannya.

Orang-orang dengan kekuatan sepertinya sudah dikirim keperbatasan untuk membangun benteng. Itu cukup membuktikan bahwa orang dengan kekuatan sepertinya hanya akan berakhir ditempat seperti itu yang akhirnya juga akan menjadi tumbal.

Luhan ingin menangis.

Sendirian bertahan hidup di Negara ini sangat menyedihkan. Saat usianya 7 tahun dimana kekuatannya mulai terlihat. Luhan sangat senang karna pikirnya, mengendalikan benda tanpa harus menyentuhnya itu sangatlah hebat. Namun seiring waktu berjalan, semakin dewasa Luhan tau bahwa kekuatan itu hanya untuk orang-orang pemalas yang tidak mau bersusah payah berjalan untuk mengambil sesuatu dengan tangan sendiri. Kekuatan seperti itu tidak dibutuhkan diistana. Para Telekinesis tidak dibutuhkan untuk membangun sebuah bangunan selama pengendali tanah dan bumi masih ada. Mereka hanya akan menjadi bawahan yang diperintah dan selalu pasrah pada keadaan

Akhirnya dengan lesu Luhan menjatuhkan kerikil-kerikil kecil yang coba ia kendalikan. Ia lalu berbalik menuju gerbang keluar melewati anak-anak yang biasa menjahilinya tertawa dan mengejeknya. Berkata sudah sepantasnya ia menyerah

.

.

"bagaimana?"

Wanita dengan gaun mengembang itu bertanya sementara seorang pria yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya menoleh dengan seringain menakutkan diwajahnya.

"panggilkan pengawal dan persiapkan daftarnya untukku."

Ujarnya dan wanita itu segera beranjak melaksanakan tugasnya.

"akhirnya, tuanku yang agung."

Gumam pria itu dengan seringaian yang semakin lebar

.

.

2 hari kemudian, Vascones digemparkan bahwa minggu pemilihan telah dipercepat. Berita itu tentu saja membuat semua orang panik. Siapun pasti tidak akan mau jadi yang terpilih.

Semua orang mulai berlomba-lomba ketempat pelatihan untuk memperkuat diri agar tidak menjadi lemah dan hanya bisa mengikuti kehendak para pengawal istana yang akan menyeret mereka ketempat berlangsungnya ritual aneh itu. Bahkan tidak sedikit yang berencana untuk melarikan diri ke Negara lain. Namun, sejak diumumkannya minggu pemilihan, semua akses keluar masuk Vascones telah ditutup.

Rencana tinggallah rencana, setiap tahunnya minggu pemilihan tidaklah menentu dan tidak seorangpun bisa menebak. Siapapun yang telah memiliki rencana sebelum minggu pemilihan, segala sesuatunya sudah terlambat karena siapapun bisa menjadi yang terpilih selama bukan orang dalam istana.

Begitupun dengan Luhan, awalnya ingin menjadi pekerja istana dan akhirnya menyerah, namun saat diumumkannya minggu pemilihan Luhan tidak tau harus berbuat apa hingga ikut berbondong-bondong ke tempat pelatihan walaupun ia tau itu sia-sia.

Tidak seperti terakhir kali kunjungannya. Tempat pelatihan saat ini sangatlah kacau, semua orang terlihat begitu panik saling menyerang. Ini juga yang Luhan saksikan bertahun-tahun hidupnya selama raja telah mencetuskan titahnya.

Akhirnya Luhan memilih pergi, masuk kedalam hutan Vascones. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, ia akan bersembunyi dan berdiam diri didalam hutan. Bertahun-tahun hidup berkeliaran dengan makanan seadanya, tinggal didalam hutan selama seminggu bukanlah masalah bagi Luhan.

Terik matahari sangat menyengat seiring kedua kakinya berjalan semakin jauh kedalam hutan. Ia terus melihat sekitar saat tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan dikejauhan mengejutkannya. Luhan melangkah mundur dan dalam sekejab mata bayangan itu lenyap.

Tiba-tiba Luhan merasa takut. Selama ini ia tidak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini. Yeah, tidak pernah, mungkin itu hanya halusinasinya. Ia mengedikan bahu acuh kembali berjalan namun..

"YACH!"

Ia berteriak dan jatuh terduduk diatas tanah, tiba-tiba wajah seseorang muncul dihadapannya. Namun saat ia mendongak ia tidak menemukan apapun. Ia yakin bahwa dirinya tidak berhalusinasi. Ia benar-benar melihat seseorang.

Ayolah, jangan menakut-nakutiku.

Doanya. Bagaimanapun Luhan hanyalah anak berusia 16 tahun yang masih menakuti hal-hal seperti itu walaupun ia hidup dilingkungan mahkluk-mahkluk dengan kekuatan aneh.

Luhan meringkuk mundur ketakutan menelan air liurnya susah payah saat ia merasa seseorang menyentuh bahunya hingga ia tersentak kaget dan refleks berbalik dengan raut wajah ketakutan. Tak seorangpun disana, itu membuatnya lebih ketakutan. Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah coba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa seseorang pasti disana menjahilinya.

"mencariku?"

"Yaaa!" Luhan berteriak mundur hingga tubuhnya membentur batang pohon saat seseorang tiba-tiba saja muncul dihadapannya.

"ahahaha… liha,t kau ketakutan Hahaha… kau harus melihat wajahmu itu hahaha.." anak itu tertawa dengan keras sambil memegangi perutnya sementara Luhan yang dijahili mengeram kesal menatap anak itu penuh kebencian. Luhan memperhatikannya, taringnya mengintip disela-sela tawanya, ia juga memakai pakaian putih bersih yang terlihat bagus dengan jubah dan sepatu untuk kalangan atas. Tidak seperti Luhan yang hanya mengenakan satu-satunya pakaian yang ia miliki, itupun terlihat kotor dan usang, jangan lupakan beberapa tempat yang sobek. Anak itu pasti bukan dari kalangan biasa sepertinya. Entah apa yang ia lakukan disini. Tak ingin perduli, Luhan berbalik melanjutkan langkahnya. Anak itu hanya membuang waktu

"Hey!" anak itu berhenti tertawa dan secepat angin ia berada tepat disamping Luhan membuatnya terkejut. Ia lalu membuat suara seperti menahan tawa. Ini sangat menyenangkan baginya. "apa kau menuju tempat biasa?" Luhan meliriknya sejenak.

Tempat biasa? Seperti anak itu tau saja tempat yang akan ditujunya.

Luhan mengabaikannya namun ia tidak bisa mengabaikan jenis kekuatan apa yang dimiliki anak itu. Luhan melirik kebawah dan ia dapat melihat sebuah tornado kecil dibawah kakinya. Ia tidak berjalan dengan kakinya sendiri.

Angin.

Baru kali ini Luhan melihat orang dengan kekuatan seperti itu di Vascones. Orang dengan kekuatan langka sepertinya jarang ditemui dimanapun. Tidak ada Negara dengan mayoritas kekuatan seperti itu. Orang-orang dengan elemen-elemen yang berhubungan dengan alam hanyalah kaki tangan dewa atau raja. Tunggu! Bukankah itu berarti..

Luhan melirik anak itu sejenak dan mendapati anak itu tengah memandanginya membuat Luhan membuang pandangannya kembali kedepan. Sudahlah, tidak mungkin orang seperti ini adalah kaki tangan dewa

"hey, berhentilah berfikir hal-hal yang rumit. Ayo bermain." Ujar anak itu seolah tau apa yang tengah dipikirkan Luhan. "aku memang tau apa yang kau pikirkan dan itu membuatku ingin tertawa, mpph—" ia menutup mulutnya membuat gestur menahan tawa. Luhan berhenti berjalan, menyebalkan sekali saat seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya coba bersikap akrab dengan menjahilinya.

"pergilah. Jika kau mengikutiku mereka akan menemukan kita—"

"lalu kenapa?" ia memotong Luhan dengan raut wajah yang sangat menyebalkan bagi Luhan.

"aku tau kau tidak bodoh untuk memahami apa yang akan terjadi." Ujar Luhan lagi coba membuat anak berambut blonde itu mengerti namun hanya ditanggapi dengan satu alis terangkat.

"aku tau!" ia menggesekkan jari telunjuknya dibawah dagu. "mereka tidak akan berani membawamu." Ia lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Luhan yang dibalas dengan kerutan alis oleh Luhan.

Luhan tidak habis fikir. Sebenarnya apa yang ada dikepala anak ini? Kenapa ia terlihat santai dan terkesan main-main disituasi seperti ini?

Sudahlah, abaikan saja.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, hari mulai menjelang malam saat akhirnya Luhan sampai pada tujuannya. Ia menatap pohon tempat biasa ia bersembunyi. Pohon itu semakin besar dan susah untuk dinaiki. Namun setelah berusaha sekuat tenaga akhirnya Luhan dapat memanjat. Ini akan lebih mudah jika ia bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya seutuhnya untuk membuat jalan keatas pohon andai ia bisa menahan berat badannya sendiri.

Tinggal menunggu waktu seminggu berlalu dan ia akan kembali. Tidak perlu khawatir kelaparan karna disekitarnya terdapat buah-buahan yang dapat dimakan dan tidak perlu turun untuk mengambilnya. Ia dapat memetik buah-buah itu tanpa harus menyentuhnya.

"kenapa harus bersusah payah? Jika saja kau menyerahkan dirimu—ehem! Seandainya kau adalah salah satu korban. Bisa saja kau hidup lebih layak."

Ah, jangan lupakan seseorang yang terus mengikutinya sedari tadi.

"memangnya kau tau apa yang terjadi pada korban-korban itu? Mereka menghilang entah kemana. Tidak ada yang pernah kembali dan bagaimana mungkin kau tau mereka hidup dengan layak sementara tidak seorangpun tau dimana mereka." Balas Luhan sinis. Ia kelelahan dan ingin istirahat sejenak, sebaiknya ia abaikan saja anak yang dengan seenaknya duduk disalah satu dahan pohon memandanginya

"tentu saja aku tau." Luhan membuka matanya menatap anak itu. "oh! kau tertarik mendengar ceritaku?" Luhan mendecih. Harusnya ia tidak menganggap serius ucapan anak itu. "pemimpin Vascones memang memilih beberapa, belasan bahkan puluhan orang untuk dikorbankan, tapi tidak semua dari mereka benar-benar terpilih saat berada disana." Luhan mengerjabkan matanya yang tertutup pura-pura tidur padahal ia sedang mendengarkan anak itu. Ayolah, ia hanya mengarang cerita. Batin Luhan berusaha untuk tidak tertarik.

"bahkan, bisa saja tidak dari salah satu korbanpun yang benar-benar diinginkan oleh para penguasa." Luhan bergerak-gerak kecil coba mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sementara anak yang sedang bercerita itu terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Luhan.

"l-lalu, apa yang terjadi pada mereka?" Luhan memalingkan wajahnya malu setelah melontarkan pertanyaan itu

"ah! Kau memang mendengarkanku dari tadi." Anak itu berdiri di atas dahan dengan senang. "aku tau, tapi aku ingin kau mencari taunya sendiri, Luhan." Refeleks Luhan menoleh. Ia ingat tidak pernah memberi tau namanya, tapi bagaimana anak itu tau?

"sudah kukatakan. Aku tau segalanya bahkan apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini." Ia merentangkan tangannya dengan sombong berjalan keujung dahan tanpa mengalami kesulitan. Luhan mulai bertanya-tanya, siapa sebenarnya anak ini?

Saat tengah berpikir, tiba-tiba Luhan dikejutkan oleh anak itu yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada dihadapannya mengambang diudara.

"aku punya penawaran." Ia tetap memasang raut wajah yang menyebalkan bagi Luhan namun kali ini tampak menarik karna ucapannya. "bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku?" ia lalu berdiri dihadapan Luhan dengan tornado kecil dibawah kakinya. "mereka akan menemukanmu disini. Eum…"ia tampak berfikir. "meskipun kau ikut atau tidak, pada akhirnya kau akan tetap bersamaku. Perbedaannya adalah, jika kau menerima tawaranku, kita akan pergi dengan cara baik-baik, tapi jika kau memilih ditemukan oleh mereka. Maka kau akan disiksa terlebih dahulu sebelum menemuiku. Bukankah itu proses yang panjang dan menyakitkan?" sudut bibirnya terangkat keatas dan itu tampak mengerikan dimata Luhan.

Kata-katanya terdengar ambigu dan Luhan benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang ia katakan. Tapi anak itu terlihat serius saat mengatakannya.

"si-siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Luhan dengan alis berkerut. Ia mulai berfikir yang tidak-tidak.

"aku?" anak itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan raut wajah polos sebelum sebuah seringaian tercetak disudut bibirnya.

"aku Sehun."

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

.

Ell note :

Hello, wahh… Ell jadi bersemangat lagi nulis FF pas ada berita Luhan di Korea. Mudah-mudahan ini kabar baik buat kita semua Hunhan shipper sama EXO-L.

Oke, Terimakasih buat yang udah bersedia mampir. Apa lagi yang baca, follow sama favorite.

Ell mungkin.. dikutip ya 'mungkin' bakal update tiap minggu. Yah.. tergantung mood dan mudah-mudahan gak banyak kegiatan sama tugas kuliah. Oke!

Ah! mungkin ada yang bingung soal Livi sama Ell. Kita emang orang yang sama, tapi kita beda loh jangan salah paham. Ell baru balik, jadi segitu dulu, pokoknya terimakasih buat yang udah bersedia baca. (-_^)/


	2. Chapter 1 : Mischievous Boy

Infigilate From Hell

Mischievous Boy

.

.

Sehun ~ Luhan

Fantasy, Romance, fluffy, hurt

YAOI

Soundtrack (Luhan - 勋章 /Medals)

.

.

© Ell

.

.

"GRRRGGGHH!"

Geraman itu begitu menggelegar bersamaan dengan munculnya suara kemarahan langit. Mahkluk-mahkluk yang ada disana hanya bisa menunduk ketakutan tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mereka bersujud seraya tangan-tangan itu mengatup rapat memohon atas kemurahan sang penguasa. Hanya berharap agar sang keagungan tidak murka. Mereka semua tau kemahan sang penguasa hanya akan berdampak buruk bagi mereka semua, walau sebuah kesalahan bersumber dari mereka yang lalai dalam menjalankan tugas.

"apa yang kalian lakukan disana saat kemarahanku ingin meledak?!" suara desisan itu menggema disusul oleh sahutan petir. Mahkluk-mahkluk yang kini bersimbah sujud dibawah kakinya serentak berdiri dan berbondong-bondong melaksanakan kehendak dari tuannya.

Melihat semua tentara itu telah pergi, iapun berbalik meninggalkan singasananya menyisakan seorang wanita yang hanya bisa menatapi kepergiannya.

Wanita itu berjalan mendekati pilar diujung lantai singgasana kekuasaan sang agung, ia memandang kebawah sana dengan kedua mata yang sebiru langit, menyelami kegelapan nan hampa serta raungan dan teriakan memilukan menggema dari dasar kegelapan itu.

Ia hanya bisa berharap, apapun yang tengah dilakukan oleh putranya tidak akan berdampak buruk bagi semua orang.

.

.

Hun~Han

.

.

Seorang anak laki-laki berpakaian serba putih nan bersih duduk bersila diatas tornado kecilnya memperhatikan kegiatan orang-orang yang ada dibawah sana. Tepatnya bocah berumur tiga tahun yang tengah melatih kedua kaki kecilnya menapaki tanah yang kotor.

Bocah itu hanya menggunakan sehelai celana kain kusut dan kumal yang kadang terinjak oleh kakinya sendiri membuat bocah itu jatuh dengan setengah bokong yang ikut mengintip saat celana kumalnya melorot.

Si bocah selalu memasang raut wajah siap menangis jika hal itu terjadi. Bibirnya yang kecil sudah melengkung kebawah dengan mata berkaca-kaca melihat sekitar. Dimana orang-orang tampak berlalu lalang tanpa sedikitpun perduli padanya. Sebuah rengekan lolos namun berhenti saat sesuatu yang berputar-putar dihadapannya menarik perhatian sang bocah. Ia lalu mengulurkan tangan coba menyentuhnya namun benda itu menjauh sebelum kembali mendekat tepat didepan wajahnya yang mungil hingga terasa menggelitik dan membuat bocah itu tertawa kecil dengan mata berkedip pelan.

Seseorang diatas sana tersenyum senang melihat bocah itu tertawa karna perbuatan kecilnya. Ia lalu perlahan melenyapkan tornado mini itu hingga bocah yang ada dibawah sana menoleh kesana kemari mencari sesuatu yang dianggapnya mainan itu.

Si bocahpun coba berdiri kembali dan melangkah perlahan dengan kedua kakinya saat tiba-tiba seorang pria menabraknya membuat bocah itu jatuh dengan keras diatas tanah. Ia lalu menatap orang yang menabraknya dengan raut wajah siap menangis merasa kesakitan saat bokongnya membentur tanah.

"iss! Menyusahkan saja! Siapa yang meletakan bocah ini ditempat seperti ini?" gerutu pria itu seraya membersihkan celananya, tepat dimana bocah itu menabraknya. Dan tanpa sedikitpun menghiraukan si kecil yang akhirnya menangis dengan keras, pria itu berlalu. Sekilas orang-orang yang berlalu lalang melihatnya tanpa mau perduli. Ini adalah Vascones dan pemandangan seperti itu sudah biasa. Pikir mereka, mungkin anak itu baru saja dibuang kemari.

Seseorang diatas sana berdiri dengan marah melihat kejadian itu. Ia hendak turun kebawah, namun kedua mahkluk besar dengan tanduk dikepalan, sayap dibelakang dan sehelai ekor tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya.

"tuanku yang agung." Ucap keduanya sambil berlutut. "Sang agung menyuruh kami untuk menjemput tuanku.." Ujar salah satunya yang bertanduk merah

"lalu kalian pikir bisa membawaku?" kedua mahkluk itu saling melirik tanpa berani mengangkat kepala. "pergilah, aku akan pulang jika aku menginginkannya." Ia lalu beranjak dari tempatnya tmengacuhkan kedua mahkluk yang hanya bisa memandanginya tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Mereka tidak berani menyusul anak itu, namun mereka juga tidak berani kembali dengan berita yang jelas tidak akan diinginkan oleh pemimpinnya.

.S

L.

Anak itu, Sehun berjalan ditengah keramaian menuju seorang pria yang berjalan santai kearahnya. Pria yang sebelumnya menabrak seorang bocah hingga menangis keras diujung jalan sana.

Sekilas Sehun melirik pria itu saat mereka berpas-pasan dan saat ia berlalu membelakangi pria itu. Jeritan serta pekikan kaget menggema disekitarnya. Orang-orang tampak ketakutan menatap tubuh pria yang tadinya utuh tiba-tiba tercabik-cabik oleh sesuatu tak kasat mata.

Dengan Ketakutan mereka berlari menjauhi tempat itu saat suara gemerisik pohon mulai bernyanyi ribut tertiup angin yang tiba-tiba datang memporak-porandakan segala sesuatunya yang ada disana.

Rumah-rumah penduduk yang awalnya utuh kini tak berbentuk lagi dengan pohon-pohon sekitar yang tidak lagi menancap didalam tanah. Ditengah banyaknya orang berlarian kesana-kemari menyalamatkan diri, sebagaian bersujud sembah memohon agar sang penguasa yang mereka yakini menghentikan amarahnya.

Sehun tidak perduli, dengan sekejab mata ia menghilang dan muncul dibelakang si kecil yang tangisnya bertambah keras saat melihat lingkungan sekitar tampak sangat mengerikan. Sehun lalu berjongkok menyentuh puncuk kepalanya membuat si bocah menoleh dan tampak diam menemukan seorang anak lelaki dengan rambut blonde berpadu dengan warna hitam. Anak yang lebih tinggi darinya itu juga berpakaian serba hitam. Ada gambaran aneh menyerupai tattoo petir atau akar yang merambat disekitar dada, leher yang mulai naik kewajahnya.

Si bocah merasa takut namun elusan dan senyuman kecil dari anak itu membuatnya tenang.

"jangan menangis, Luhan." Telapak tangannya yang berada dipuncuk kepala Luhan merambat kepipi guna menghampus air mata yang menodai Luhan dengan kesedihan. Luhan terus memandangi Sehun dalam diam, gambar hitam yang mengintip didada dan sekitar lehernya tampak menarik bagi Luhan kecil hingga salah satu telapak mungil Luhan terulur menyentuh gambar-gambar itu. Namun Sehun malah menuntun telapak mungilnya yang berada dileher kini menapak dipipinya. Ia lalu tersenyum dan menjauhkan tangan Luhan dari wajahnya.

Sehun berdiri memandang sekitar mereka yang berubah menjadi perbukitan hijau nan indah. Ia lalu kembali menatap Luhan yang terus memandanginya dengan kedua bola matanya yang cerah tanpa dosa.

"sekarang kau bisa belajar berjalan disini. Tidak akan ada orang yang menabrakmu hingga jatuh." Ia lalu kembali berjongkok dihadapan Luhan. "kau masih belum bisa bicara?" sekilas ia tersenyum sebelum menyentil ujung hidung Luhan membuat bocah itu berkedip dengan kepala terhuyung kebelakang. "kasihan sekali." Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya terpaut beberapa senti didepan Luhan. "cepatlah tumbuh, Luhan." Ucapnya lagi. Setelahnya sosok itu lenyap seperti angin membuat Luhan terkejut dan kebingungan.

Bocah itu lalu melihat sekelilingnya mencari keberadaan Sehun dan saat tidak menemukannya. Luhan menangis dengan keras sambil terisak-isak ditempat ia duduk. Sementara Sehun yang masih memperhatikannya dikejauhan tak membuat ekspresi apapun. Ia lalu menjulurkan telapak tangannya yang terkepal sebelum membukanya.

2 pasang kupu-kupu berwarna hitam dengan corak putih dan biru dengan corak hitam putih berterbangan diatas telapak tangannya. "pergilan." Ujarnya dan dengan patuh kedua pasang kupu-kupu itu terbang menjauhinya yang dalam sekejab mata menghilang ditelan angin.

.

Luhan yang masih menangis berhenti saat tiba-tiba perasaan geli mendarat tepat diatas hidung kecilnya. Sesuatu diatas hidungnya kini berterbangan kesana-kemari yang kemudian disusul oleh yang lainnya. Tentu saja bagi Luhan itu hal menarik hingga ia terus mendekati kupu-kupu yang berterbangan itu. Sekejab ia melupakan apa yang sebelumnya membuatnya menangis dan lebih tertarik dengan kedua pasang benda terbang itu

Ia merangkak, berdiri, merangkak dan berdiri lagi mengejar kupu-kupu itu sambil tertawa-tawa saat dua pasang kupu-kupu dengan jahil mendarat diatas kepala atau dibagian tubuhnya yang lain. Tanpa sadar, kegiatan itu menuntunya untuk belajar berjalan.

.

.

Hun ~ Han

.

.

Saat kebanyakan anak mulai berbicara fasih diusia 3 tahun. Luhan baru bisa berbicara diusianya yang ke 5. Ia tidaklah bisu atau idiot. Hanya kurang bimbingan

Sehun ingat, saat kata yang pertama kali keluar dari bibir seorang anak adalah ayah dan ibu. Maka Luhan tidaklah sama, ia tidak mengenal ayah dan ibu. Tidak ada yang bisa dipanggilnya dengan julukan itu.

Maka pada saat usianya yang ke 4, kata yang pertama kali terbentuk dari bibir mungilnya adalah…

"Hehung.."

…yang Sehun artikan itu sebagai 'Sehun' namanya sendiri. Jika saja orang-orang itu tidak membawa Luhan ke Vascones. Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada bayi malang itu 5 tahun yang lalu.

.

Selama dua tahun, Luhan masih dibukit yang sama ditemani kupu-kupu yang setia disisinya. Ia belum bisa mengingat dengan jelas semua kejadian yang pernah ia alami. Begitupun dengan Sehun. Cuaca yang sama serta kejadian-kejadian tertentu tidaklah aneh baginya karna Luhan hanya seorang bocah berusia 5 tahun yang baru mempelajari segala sesuatu yang ada disekitarnya.

Luhan suka suasana senja dan malam disana karna langit akan terlihat sangat indah. Kupu-kupu yang menemaninya dengan sendiri mengeluarkan cahaya yang membuat sekeliling Luhan berubah terang dan hangat hingga ia tidur tanpa harus takut merasa kedinginan.

Namun, sesungguhnya seseorang jauh didasar permukaan bumi sana terus mengawasinya melalui kedua mahkluk yang setia disisi bocah itu. Dan tepat saat beberapa bulan lagi Luhan bertambah umur. Sehun mendatanginya di bukit itu. Ia membawa Luhan kembali ke Vascones karna tidak mungkin selamanya Luhan hidup disana sendirian. Luhan juga mulai bisa mengingat beberapa hal yang ia alami. Termasuk bukit dan kedua kupu-kupu itu.

Pagi menjelang dan Luhan kebingungan melihat sekitarnya yang ditumbuhi banyak pohon. Ia mengedarkan pandangan dan tidak lagi berada dibukit itu, kedua teman kecilnya juga tidak ada. Ia berdiri dengan niat mencari kedua kupu-kupu itu namun kaki-kaki kecilnya malah menuntunnya kepemukiman penduduk Vascones.

Luhan sempat ketakutan karna ada begitu banyak orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Satu-satunya orang yang ia ingat hanyalah Sehun. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, kenangan itu terlupakan. Luhan mulai berbaur meski sulit mendapat tempat dimana orang lain bisa menerimanya.

.

Diusia yang ke 7, Luhan terkejut saat ia bisa menggerakan benda-benda kecil tanpa harus menyentuhnya. Ia pikir itu kekuatan yang hebat. Dan dengan pikiran polosnya Luhan berlari terhgesa-gesa ke tempat orang-orang melatih diri untuk menemukan seorang telekinesis sepertinya. Namun percuma, ia hanya melihat orang-orang yang bisa memperbanyak diri mereka, meniru fisik serta suara orang lain, membentuk sebuah bangunan dari tanah sekitar, menumbuhkan tanaman dalam waktu singkat, teleport dan banyak lagi namun tak seorangpun dengan kekuatan serupa miliknya.

Hal itu membuat Luhan berbangga diri. Pikirnya ia adalah spesies langka dengan kemampuan itu. Dan seiring waktu, Luhan akhirnya tau dimana orang-orang dengan kemampuan telekinesis. Itu sempat membuatnya putus asa, akan tetapi pemikiran seorang anak kecil tidaklah serumit itu. Ia yakin jika terus berlatih maka ia akan menjadi kuat hingga seiring waktu, Luhan tau itu hanyalah angan-angannya semata. Luhan tidak begitu mengerti kekuatannya. Tapi, Luhan mulai belajar, ia tau dinegara seperti apa dirinya tinggal maka ia tidak menyerah.

.

Sementara itu, didasar bumi paling dalam. Sehun tak pernah meninggalkan gerak-gerik Luhan hingga anak itu beranjak remaja. Sehun ingin menemuinya, namun ia juga tidak berani melawan ayahnya dewa Onick—Nichkun—. Ia ingat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu yang membuat ayahnya murka. Saat ia membuat kekacauan di Vascones hingga para dewa melimpahkan kemarahan mereka pada ayahnya.

Dan untuk merenungi kesalahannya, Sehun dikuring didasar kegelapan, jauh didasar bumi, bahkan jauh dari neraka. Di tempat yang gelap, dingin dan hampa.

Namun, tanpa sepengetahuan sang ayah. Sehun selalu menggunakan kekuatannya untuk melindungi Luhan saat minggu pemilihan di Vascones tiba. Jelas ia sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi pada bocah itu.

Ayahnya tidak akan menghukum Sehun selama itu jika kesalahan Sehun hanyalah mendatangkan musibah di Vascones hingga merenggut nyawa orang-orang dan membuat buku daftar kematian berantakan.

Tapi, ia juga pergi kekediaman dewa Onew dan diam-diam merubah masa depan orang-orang yang sudah tertulis. Sehun kesal mengingat itu, dewa Onew hanya membesar-besarkannya. Sehun ingat ia hanya merubah masa depan Luhan dan untuk peralihan agar tidak ketahuan, ia ikut merubah masa depan beberapa orang. Namun naas, dewa Onew memergokinya dan langsung melapor pada ayahnya dengan rombongan dewa yang bertugas mengatur cuaca, serta kedua pamannya dewa yang mendatangkan musibah dan kematian.

Hukuman sudah berlaku sejak kejadian itu—Luhan berusia 3 tahun—namun bukan kesalahan Sehun jika ia terus melanggar aturan. Ingat, ia adalah anak dewa Onick si penguasa alam bawah. Lagi pula, saat itu bukan pertama kalinya ia membuat masalah, tapi kenapa baru kali ini ia dihukum?

Namun, sebagaimanapun Sehun menyembunyikannya. Tetap seorang ayah lebih hebat dari anaknya. Sehun ketahuan hingga hukumannya diperpanjang dan kali ini ia harus benar-benar patuh karna hanya ayahnya yang bisa mengeluarkannya dari tempat gelap, dingin nan hampa itu.

Dan saat minggu pemilihan di Vascones tiba, ia akan mengalihkan perhatian para pengawal yang hendak menuju tempat persembunyian Luhan. Ia memang merubah masa depan Luhan, anak itu tidak akan pernah menjadi salah satu korban. Namun, siapa yang tau jika dewa Onew merubahnya lagi seperti sedia kala. Sial, orang tua itu.

13 tahun berlalu dan akhirnya Sehun dibebaskan. Sebenarnya ia masih punya 2 tahun lagi. Namun berkat ibunya yang selalu memohon pada ayahnya akhirnya Sehun dibebaskan. Sang ayah memberi keringanan hukuman dengan menghilangkan waktu 2 tahun dan sebagai ganti Sehun harus meminta maaf pada para dewa yang sempat dibuatnya bermasalah. Dewa Onick tau Sehun tidak akan pernah mau melakukan itu maka ia coba memberi pilihan pada putranya yang diyakininya tetap akan berakhir pada hukumannya. Namun diluar dugaan, Sehun menyanggupinya membuat ayah, ibu kadung, semua ibu tiri serta saudara-saudara tirinya tercengang.

Hanya saja, yang tidak diketahui oleh mereka bahwa sesungguhnya itu hanyalah akal-akalan Sehun agar memiliki alasan untuk menemui dewa Onew. Beruntunglah karna tak seorangpun dikeluarganya bisa membaca pikiran selain dirinya.

Dewa Onew mendengus saat melihat kedatangannya.

"bagaimana masa hukumanmu?" ia bertanya basa-basi. "bukankah masih ada dua tahun lagi?"

Sehun sempat menyeringai sebelum merubahnya dengan senyuman manis seorang anak-anak yang terlihat dipaksakan dimata dewa Onew. "bagaimana kalau kubilang aku bersedia mengganti dua tahunku dengan permintaan maaf?"

Dewa Onew menoleh tidak percaya. Tidak hanya keluarga. Seluruh dewa, penguasa dan keturunannya juga tau betapa mahal nan berharganya permintaan maaf dari putra dewa Onick yang satu ini, tidak berbeda jauh dari ayahnya. Dewa Onew berdehem pelan sebelum menyuruh Sehun duduk dihadapannya.

Mereka berbincang sembari minum teh saat tanpa sepengetahuan Onew, dengan liciknya sejak menginjakan kaki ditempat itu, Sehun menyuruh kupu-kupu peliharaannya pergi ketempat pohon kehidupan. Dimana semua catatan hidup orang-orang berada. Ia menanggapi setiap ucapan dewa Onew namun sesungguhnya penglihatan Sehun bukanlah dewa Onew yang ada dihadapannya melainkan pohon kehidupan yang menyajikan kegiatan dan kehidupan setiap mahluk dibumi dan dengan cepat ia menumakan gambar Luhan. Senyum lebar terpatri diwajahnya membuat dewa Onew semakin berceloteh, mengira Sehun menyukai ceritanya.

"tahun ini juga terjadi." Gumam Sehun

"apa?" Tanya Onew sempat mendengar gumaman Sehun

"ah tidak, aku mendengar dari ayah bahwa tahun ini anda mengadakan pesta?" ujar Sehun basa-basi. Bukan itu maksud dari gumamannya.

"ah itu, aku berfikir untuk segera menikahkan Taemin. Ia dan Minho sudah cukup lama menjalin hubungan, jika mereka saling bertemu dengan keadaan yang terus seperti ini, tentu hal itu tidak akan baik dimata para dewa dan penguasa." Ujar Onew santai. Diantara dewa, penguasa serta keluarganya tidak ada yang namanya perbatasan usia, yang membedakan hanyalah jabatan dan kedudukan. Dan Sehun tidak pernah menggunakan sopan santun apapun untuk membatasinya bicara pada seseorang yang jabatannya lebih tinggi darinya

"Minho? Minho putra paman Donghae? Si dewa perang?" Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Onew menjentikan jari dengan senyuman lebar dibibirnya. Sehun hanya mengangguk-angguk seolah ia tertarik. Ia lalu berdiri untuk berpamitan setelah mereka berbincang cukup lama. Dengan alasan harus mengunjungi kedua pamannya, Onew mempersilahkan dan mengantar kepergiannya.

Onew harap, kenakalan Sehun sesegara mungkin hilang karna bagaimanapun, dikemudian hari anak itu pasti akan menggantikan posisi ayahnya dialam bawah. Walaupun Nickhun tidak hanya memiliki satu putra, namun siapa tau Sehunlah yang terpilih menjadi penggantinya kelak. Onew tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi saat dewa-dewa dunia bawah dipimpin oleh anak nakal itu jika kelakuannya tidak berubah.

Onew memang dewa yang berperan sebagai pengatur kehidupan serta masa depan semua orang namun tidak dengan para dewa, penguasa serta keluarganya. Begitu pula dewa kematian yang tidak memiliki hak untuk menentukan kematian mereka, karna mereka abadi. Kecuali mereka yang memilih melepas kekekalannya dan menjadi manusia. Untuk itulah, Onew hanya bisa berharap tanpa bisa merubah catatan kehidupan anak itu yang sudah ditentukan garis takdir.

.

Mengunjungi pamannya? Tentu saja itu sebuah bualan. Jelasnya Sehun tidak akan meminta maaf. Ia pikir orang-orang itu pantas mendapatkannya karna telah membuat Luhan menangis dan mengabaikan bocah itu.

Saat mengunjungi Onew, ia bahkan tidak mengucapkan kata maaf. Hanya menyampaikan maksud untuk meminta maaf. Dan yang sebenarnya ia hanya berpura-pura. Untuk apa meminta maaf saat ia merasa tidak bersalah? Ia justru melakukan kebaikan dengan merubah nasib buruk seseorang—pikirnya.

Senang rasanya ia bisa kembali keaktivitas biasa diatas sana. Duduk bersila diatas tornado kecilnya memandangi setiap kegiatan Luhan yang ada dibawah sana. Dan kesal saat ia harus menahan diri melihat orang lain memperlakukan Luhan dengan buruk.

Minggu pemilihan tiba dan Sehun tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Ia menemui ayahnya, bertanya hal-hal yang bersangkutan dengan korban-korban tahun ini. Dari cerita ayahnya, Luhan memang termasuk salah satu dari mereka.

Sehun pikir, semua orang bumi benar-benar bodoh. Neraka memang penuh dengan orang-orang pendosa, begitu pula Vascones. Orang-orang yang hidup dinegara itu sesungguhnya bukan dikorbankan untuk kejayaan Negara asal mereka. Namun orang-orang yang memiliki dosa diluar batas dan lebih pantas menjadil tumbal untuk memberi makan penjaga neraka yang haus akan jiwa-jiwa para pendosa.

Kejayaan sebuah Negara hanyalah kebohongan semata yang dibuat-buat oleh pimpinan Vascones. Tapi, siapa sangka bahwa lelucon itu dipercayai Negara-negara tetangganya. Sudah terbukti bahwa raja Vascones adalah seorang yang tidak memiliki keturunan namun hidup kekal, maka raja dari Negara lainpun dengan mudah mempercayainya.

Tapi, sesungguhnya dengan berkurangnya populasi kejahatan dimuka bumi, maka sebuah Negara akan tentram. Satu-satunya alasan diadakannya ritual itu hanya untuk meringankan tugas para dewa yang bersangkutan. Memang tidak adil, namun itulah kenyataannya.

"kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan hal ini?" Nichkun menatap curiga pada putranya. Hal ini tentu menjadi tanda tanya saat biasanya Sehun tidak pernah perduli dan tiba-tiba bertanya mengenai itu.

Sehun yang dapat membaca isi kepala ayahnya hanya mengedikan bahu tidak perduli. Sejujurnya sikap Sehun yang seperti itu membuat Nichkun marah. Saudara-saudara Sehun tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini padanya walaupun mereka juga merupakan keturunan. Sehun memang anaknya yang paling kurang ajar.

"hanya ingin tau. Apa… dari semuanya ada yang istimewa?"

"ya, Putra penguasa khayangan sudah mendaftar untuk mengambil salah satunya." Walau curiga, Nichkun tetap menjawab Sehun yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut. Tua Bangka yang tinggal diatas sana tidak hanya memiliki 1 anak apa lagi 1 putra. "putra keduanya." Jelas Nichkun

"siapa?" kali ini Nichkun yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya, persis seperti Sehun. "siapa yang akan diincar olehnya?" Nichkun memicingkan mata makin curiga. "ayolah, aku hanya bertanya." Anak ini bahkan tidak memanggilnya ayah atau yang mulia atau yang agung seperti saudara-saudaranya yang lain.

"aku tidak tau, dia hanya mendaftar untuk mengambil salah satu dari mereka sebelum dijadikan sajian untuk para hellnd guard."

"lalu bagaimana denganku? Apa aku bisa mendaftar?" reflex Nichkun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sehun yang melihat itu mengibaskan tangannya. "lupakan," ujarnya beranjak pergi tanpa berpamitan pada sang ayah yang hanya bisa mengeram pelan melihat kelakuan putranya itu.

.

Sehun sudah menduga, ayahnya tidak bisa diandalkan. Dan lagi, jika ia memberi tau tujuannya, ayahnya pasti memberi tau saudara-saudaranya dan mereka akan menertawai Sehun. Maka dari itu, dengan kehendaknya sendiri Sehun pergi menemui Baro. Putra Yesung, dewa yang bertugas untuk reinkarnasi dan penempatan orang-orang yang sudah meninggal di akhirat.

Baro dibuat terkejut melihat kedatangan Sehun. Siapa yang tidak kenal putra dari penguasa alam bawah ini serta kenalannya? Baro yang tengah melakukan tugas dibuat was-was. Pikirnya Sehun datang untuk mengacau. Kejadian di Vascones dan kediaman dewa Onew beberapa tahun silam hanyalah sebagian kecil dari ulahnya, maka dengan siaga Baro mengerahkan pengawal untuk berjaga-jaga membuat Sehun mengeryitkan dahi kebingungan

"ada tujuan apa putra sang penguasa alam bawah berkunjung kemari?" ujar Baro beranjak menghampiri Sehun yang dihadang oleh pengawal.

"apa ini cara putra dewa Yesung menyambut seorang tamu yang berkunjung?" balas Sehun dengan angkuh melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Baro memiringkan kepalanya kekanan

"mungkin caraku sedikit kurang ajar. Tapi maaf, aku harus sedikit berjaga-jaga demi keutuhan tempat ini." Ia lalu mengaitkan kedua tangan dibawah punggungnya. Benar-benar siaga karna sudah mengeluarkan kata-kata yang mungkin akan menyinggung Sehun.

"memangnya apa yang akan kulakukan? Kupikir kita tidak memiliki masalah." Ia maju selangkah membuat para pengawal lebih merapat untuk menghadangnya. Sehun mendecih menyadari itu

"katakan saja tujuanmu dan akan kupertimbangkan untuk memberimu izin masuk atau tidak."

Sehun memandangnya sejenak. Ia tau apa yang dipikirkan orang itu namun ia hanya coba berpura-pura polos. "baiklah. Aku datang untuk mendaftar." Ujarnya tidak jelas hingga Baro mengangkat kedua alisnya tidak mengerti. "ritual di Vascones. Bukankah minggu pemilihan dimulai hari ini?" Baro sudah mengerti, namun ia tetap saja curiga.

Apa tujuan pengacau ini? Dan tidak mungkin juga ia menolak karna Sehun pasti akan berbuat sesuatu hingga keinginannya terpenuhi. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa ia bertanya dulu pada ayahnya? Mungkin dewa Onick tau sesuatu

Sehun yang dapat memahami isi kepala Baro berdehem. "kau tau? Sebentar lagi kakakku berulang tahun dan akan menggantikan paman Yoochun. Aku hanya ingin memberinya hadiah, kudengar beberapa dari korban-korban ini cukup istimewa." Baro memicingkan mata. "Chanyeol. Kau mengenalnya bukan? Aku ingin memberinya kejutan jadi jangan memberitaunya."

Ah, Baro ingat. Chanyeol. Temannya itu memang sebantar lagi berulang tahun dan menggantikan dewa Yoochun yang tidak memiliki keturunan itu. Baro hampir lupa kalau Sehun adalah adik tiri Chanyeol. Kelakuan mereka sangat berbeda jauh

Karna alasan Sehun yang masuk akal, maka iapun mengizinkan Sehun masuk dan melakukan negosiasi yang baru diketahui Sehun beberapa peraturannya cukup merepotkan. Setelah selesai, ia lalu beranjak pergi tanpa berpamitan atau mengucapkan terimakasih.

Sehun tidak ingin berbohong, tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika keadaan memaksa? Ia tidak salah. Menurutnya Barolah yang membuatnya harus berbohong. Ia datang dengan niat baik tanpa tujuan lain tapi malah diberi sambutan yang tidak menyenangkan. Dan jika ia berkata yang sejujurnya, Baro pasti akan memberi tau ayahnya. Sehun tidak ingin jadi bahan lelucon dikeluarganya

.

.

.

Hun ~ Han

.

.

To Be Countinue

.

.

.

.

Ell note :

Waahh~ Ell senang dapet respon positive dari readers sekalian. Tapi Ell minta maaf gak bisa bales satu per satu T_T

Ell Cuma bisa bales dengan update terus FFnya atau update cepat. Liat komentar-komentar kalian rasanya tuh kayak ada energy yang ngedorong Ell buat nulis terus kkk *apaan coba?*

Tapi Ell gak tau tiba-tiba pas ngetik chapt ini kok, rasanya ilang alur ya? Perasaan readers pas baca gimana? Ato Cuma perasaan Ell aja? Mungkin sakin pengennya update cepat, Ell jadi hilang jalan wkwkwk.. Udahlah, mungkin idenya bakal datang lagi dengan sendirinya.

Ah, iya… maaf ya, kayaknya Ell gak update cepat. Sebenarnya chapt ini udah selesai kemarin kemarin dulu, tapi selalu gak kesempatan buat update. Mo habis kuotalah, apalah. Sebenarnya kemarin Ell mau update tapi malah gak bisa duduk depan laptop, leher sakit salah tidur. T_T dan pas pagi tadi mau update eh malah diajak keluar. Jadi Ell baru bisa update sekarang pas balik hehe…

Dan Ell gak tau ini bagus ato gak soalnya pas nulis kemarin lagi effect-efect banyak mikir. *plak! *apaan coba?* yang pastinya ini baru awalnya doing ;) jangan bosan yah…

Duh! Ell gak tahan buat gak curhat ke readers sekalian. Udah tau kan Luhan ke Korea?

Jjya! Readers sekalian. Terimakasih terimakasih teeeriiimaakaaassiiiiihhh sebanyak-banyaknya atas respon positive kalian. Ell terharu banget ternyata masih ada yang ingat sama Ell walaupun Ell phpin banyak readers T_T

Terimakasih buat follow, favorite atau yang sekedar mampir. Terimakasih sangat buat yang udah bersedia baca apa lagi review, kalian benar-benar nambah energy. Sekali lagi, terimakasih semuanya!

Oyah, Ell mau nanya. Yang tau Luhan dikorea ayo? Dia mau ngapain? Dari kemarin-kemarin gak ada kabar apa-apa lagi. Yeah walaupun Cuma sempat dengar Kris, Luhan sama Tao katanya mau aktif lagi di SMEnt, sumpah ngarep banget yang ini T_T. sorry ya, bukan balik tapi 'aktif lagi' soalnya dari awal nama Kris, Luhan sama Tao itu belum dihapus sama SM, otomatis mereka itu Cuma artisnya SM yang lagi merantau.

Dan lagi, Ell mau nanya. Hahhh! *tarik napas panjang*

Huwaaa!~ T_T beneran Sehun ikut WGM? Ell liat ada berita kemarin. Member girlband UNICORN Oh Ga Young nginvite Sehun main WGM sama dia. Katanya dia pengen filemin WGM bareng Sehun waktu diwawancara seputar WGM. Cuma belum dikonfirmasi sama Sehun. Aduhhh… Luhan ottokhae?

Berita ini bikin galau ditengah-tengah harapan bahagia pas dengar rumor Luhan ke Korea buat urusan sama SMEnt. Duh, siapa aja boleh WGM, jangan Sehun dong T_T jangan Luhan juga. Kalo pun ikut WGM ya HunHan aja… rela mah, ikhlas :P wkwkwk


	3. Chapter 2 : welcome to the hell

Infigilate From Hell

Welcome to the hell

.

.

Sehun ~ Luhan

Fantasy, Romance, fluffy, hurt

YAOI

Soundtrack (Luhan - 勋章 /Medals)

 **.**

 **.**

© Ell

 **.**

 **.**

2 hari berlalu. Sehun menatap Luhan yang tengah makan sambil bersandar dibatang pohon. Anak itu tidak pernah turun dari sana. Sehun duduk diujung dahan tanpa kendala apapun dan Luhan penasaran bagaimana ia melakukannya? Ia bahkan tidak memegang dahan pohon dan malah meletakan kedua tangannya terlipat didepan dada.

Sesekali Luhan melirik anak itu hanya untuk mendapati penyeselan ketika tatapan mereka bertemu dan Luhan akan menghindar pandangan lebih dalu dengan alasan melanjutkan kegiatannya menggigit buah apel yang ada ditelapak tangannya.

"kau benar-benar tidak mengingatku?" ujar Sehun masih dengan tatapan yang sama. Dengan segera Luhan memuatar kedua bola matanya keatas. Pertanyaan itu lagi.

Selama dua hari ini, untuk kesekian kalinya itu adalah pertanyaan yang sama. Sehun benar-benar tidak mengira ini akan terjadi. Muncul secara tiba-tiba dihadapan Luhan itu menyenangkan. Ia ingin membuat kejutan dan saat Luhan melihatnya, ia akan berlari kearah Sehun dan memeluknya sambil meneriakan namanya.

Tapi, apa yang ia dapati adalah keacuhan Luhan membuatnya berpikir ulang. Ia menghilang begitu lama, pasti Luhan melupakan wajahnya walau bentuk fisiknya sama seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Saat sedang berpikir, sebuah pemikiran melintas diotaknya. Orang mungkin tidak mengingat wajah seseorang tapi mengingat namanya, begitupun sebaliknya. Maka Sehun berkesimpulan jika ia memberitau namanya, Luhan pasti akan mengingat dirinya.

Namun sekali lagi anggapannya meleset, Luhan sama sekali tidak mengingatnya. Selama ini Sehun mengawasinya, memperhatikannya dan sama sekali tidak menemukan sebuah kejadian yang membuat Luhan melupakannya. Sama sekali melupakan kenangan tentang dirinya. Jujur Sehun ingin marah, ia yang selama ini menjaga anak itu, bagaimana bisa Luhan melupakannya begitu saja? Namun ia tidak mungkin marah terhadap Luhan. Ia tidak akan sanggup melakukannya

"kau yakin?" lagi ujar Sehun ngotot

Sekilas Luhan meliriknya sebelum melempar sisa buah apelnya jatuh kebawah pohon.

"harus berapa kali kukatakan?" Luhan membuang nafas kasar bersungut-sungut pindah kedahan yang lain. Ia lalu kembali menatap Sehun yang terus memandanginya dengan tatapan yang sama.

"tidak satupun? Cobalah untuk mengingatnya lagi." Sehun ikut berdiri dan dengan tornado kecilnya ia duduk diujung batang pohon yang Luhan duduki menghadap remaja itu. "kau harus mengingatnya—"

"ya ya baiklah," ia memotong ucapan Sehun sambil mengangkat telapak tangannya menyuruh Sehun berhenti. Orang ini benar-benar pemaksa. "aku mengingatnya." Luhan coba mengelabuhi Sehun, namun Sehun yang dapat membaca isi kepalanya jelas tau apa yang akan dikatan oleh anak itu hingga membuatnya memasang raut wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"kau adalah seorang pengendali angin yang sok tau. Jadi berhenti bertanya dan pergilah." Lanjut Luhan menutup kedua bola matanya berniat tidur disiang hari.

Walau sudah tau, Sehun yang mendengar langsung pernyataan itu diucapkan oleh Luhan berdiri diujung dahan. Raut wajahnya tak terbaca, ia hanya memasang raut wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Ia menjaga Luhan, ia melindungi Luhan, mengajarinya berjalan, mengajarinya bicara, memberinya makan dan kehidupan. Tapi Luhan tidak mengingatnya dan itu membuat Sehun sedikit kesal, marah dan kecewa. Ia ingin meluapkan kemarahannya namun ia menahannya.

Luhan yang tidak lagi mendengar kebisingan Sehun membuka mata. Ia mengeryit melihat Sehun diujung dahan dengan raut wajah yang sangat berbeda. Entah kenapa Luhan merasa takut melihat ekspresi itu.

"kutanya sekali lagi." Entah perasaan Luhan saja atau kali ini Sehun benar-benar terlihat sangat berbeda. "kau, benar? Tidak mengingatnya?"

Luhan terdiam cukup lama, ia benar-benar tidak mengingat apapun atau siapa sosok Sehun. Anak yang terlihat sesusia dengannya yang entah darimana datang tiba-tiba mengejutkannya dan mengatakan banyak hal aneh. Ia menggeleng pasti dan yakin sebelum mendongak menatap Sehun yang tidak sama lagi seperti sebelumnya.

Sehun yang ada dihadapannya kini berpakaian serba hitam dengan gambar yang menyerupai tattoo berbentuk akar atau petir sedikit mengintip dari permukaan didadanya merambat keleher dan wajahnya, bahkan kini Luhan melihat perlahan gambar akar itu merambat kesekitar matanya. Luhan terkejut dan dengan reflex ia berdiri didahan pohon tak berkedip menatap Sehun atau siapapun sebenarnya yang ada dihadapannya kini.

Tiba-tiba Luhan merasa suasa disekitarnya begitu mencekam, sosok itu begitu diselimuti kegelapan. Luhan tidak bisa melihatnya namun Luhan merasakan kegelapan itu membuat bulu-bulu romanya meremang.

"baiklah, akan kubiarkan kau melupakannya." Sosok itu kembali bicara dengan nada datar dan Luhan merasa ketakutan mendengar kata perkata yang keluar dari mulutnya. "dan sebagai ganti aku memberimu kemurahan hati dengan suka rela mengikutiku. Kau bersedia, Luhan?"

"TIDAK!" dengan cepat Luhan menjawab. Ia tampak begitu ketakutan hingga tubuhnya menempel dibatang pohon coba mencari perlindungan. Ia yakin, itu adalah Sehun, tapi, kenapa rasanya berbeda? Fisiknya adalah Sehun namun suasana disekitarnya begitu… asing…? Tunggu, Luhan merasa pernah mengalami suasana seperti ini. Tapi, kapan?

Ia menunduk dengan segala sesuatu yang berkecemuk didalam pikirannya. Ia tidak berani mengangkat kepala untuk melihat sosok itu. Lihatlah, tanpa harus menatapnya, hanya berada disekitarnyapun sudah membuat Luhan merasa ketakutan. Bagaimana bisa ia mengikuti sosok itu? Tawaran yang gila.

Beberapa saat kemudian Luhan sadar akan penolakannya. Ia mulai bertanya-tanya. Apa yang akan terjadi padaku? Apa aku akan mati disini?

Sehun hanya memandangi Luhan yang terus berpikir dengan keras. Padahal dengan satu keputusan yang Sehun inginkan, semuanya akan berhenti.…

"baiklah, itu adalah pilihanmu." Ucapnya dan Luhan tidak lagi mendengar apapun maupun merasakan kesesakan dalam kegelapan. Ia lalu membuka kedua matanya yang dari tadi tertutup sambil menunduk.

Melihat sekitar yang tampak sepi, pikirnya sosok itu telah pergi. Dan Luhan benar-benar yakin bahwa itu adalah Sehun yang sebelumnya begitu normal namun tiba-tiba berubah sangat menakutkan.

Luhan sudah menduga, mungkin Sehun bukanlah orang biasa

 **.**

 **.S**

 **.**

 **L.**

 **.**

3 hari berlalu. Tersisa dua hari lagi, Luhan harus benar-benar bersabar hingga turun dari sana. Semuanya begitu normal, sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Luhan bahkan tidak terlalu terpengaruh akan keberadaan Sehun sebelumnya. Sepintas ia memikirkan anak itu, namun dengan cepat pula berlalu bagaikan angin yang dibawa olehnya.

Mungkin anak itu tersesat, pikirnya. Tapi, perubahan Sehun saat terakhir kali ia melihatnya cukup membuat Luhan penasaran. Sebenarnya siapa dia? Dan memikirkan sesuatu yang tak bisa dijawab sendiri olehnya membuat Luhan mearasa bodoh hingga ia memilih untuk melupakannya. Biarkan saja,

Ia menikmati kegiatan monotonnya dan kadang berpikir, apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya saat kembali ke Vascones? Luhan tidak mungkin terus mengikuti alur kehidupan. Ia harus berusaha. Sejujurnya ia sudah bosan saat-saat seperti ini, dimana tibanya minggu pemilihan dan harus merasa khawatir hingga menyembunyikan diri didalam hutan. Mungkin ia akan pindah kenegara lain dan tinggal secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Pikirnya

Itu lebih baik dari hal seperti ini

Diatas dahan, Luhan seminimal mungkin Luhan menggunakan kekuatannya. Ia tau para anjing penjaga lebih pintar untuk melacak, tapi setidaknya ia harus menyamarkan keberadaannya.

Ia berharap tahun ini juga selamat agar bisa menjalankan rencananya untuk pindah ke Negara lain

 **.**

 **.**

Hari berlalu dengan cepat, kini tibalah hari terakhir pemilihan. Luhan tengah beristirahat diatas pohon tempat biasanya, ia tampak begitu lelap tak menyadari beberapa orang yang ada dibawah sana tengah memperhatikannya.

Orang-orang itu saling memandang sebelum salah satu dari mereka menggangguk tanpa suara memberi aba-aba pada rekannya. Orang itu lalu mengangkat tangannya dan tiba-tiba saja pohon tempat Luhan beristirahat yang sebelumnya tumbuh tinggi menyusut kedalam tanah makin pendek. Sementara Luhan yang merasa tidurnya terganggupun kaget dan bangun tiba-tiba.

Dengan kedua mata yang makin lebar, ia langsung sadar sepenuhnya akan bahaya yang datang menghampirinya membuat anak remaja itu langsung melompat turun dengan niat lari.

Namun, tiba-tiba semua tumbuhan yang ada disana menghalangi jalannya. Luhan panic, ia coba menyingkirkan pohon-pohon besar yang coba menghadangnya dengan kemampuan yang tidak sebanding. Ia menjerit meminta pertolongan saat tanaman liar melilit kakinya dan mulai merambat ketubuhnya. Tidak! Ia tidak boleh berakhir seperti ini. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Ia melawan dengan sekiat tenaga menyingkirkan tanaman-tanaman liar yang coba melilit tubuhnya hingga tumbang diatas tanah.

Namun, sekuat apapun Luhan mealawan. Ia berakhir dengan lilitan tanaman liar tanpa bisa bergerak. Ia menjerit, meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan namun orang-orang yang datang mendekatinya seakan tuli. Pohon-pohon yang sebelumnya berjejer rapi menghalanginya mulai menyingkir saat orang-orang itu membawanya diatas punggung seekor kuda dengan posisi telungkup.

Luhan masih tidak percaya mereka menemukannya. Sungguh! Ini adalah tahun kesialannya

Sesampainya dipemukiman penduduk, Luhan menyerah. Ia tidak lagi meronta. Ia mulai putus asa, mereka tidak akan mendengarkan sekuat apapun ia menjerit meminta tolong. Mungkin ia memang harus berakhir seperti ini.

Luhan terus berdoa dalam benaknya. Ia benar-benar tidak terima, ia ingin orang tuanya atau siapapun yang membawanya ke Negara ini agar mendapat balasan yang setimpal dengan penderitaannya.

Semakin jauh memasuki kawasan perkotaan, ia dapat mendengar riuhan orang-orang disekitarnya pertanda bahwa mereka telah sampai dibalai kota. Luhan juga dapat melihat sinar matahari yang lari kebarat, hari mulai gelap dan itu artinya upacara akan segera dimulai. Tidak ada lagi pencarian korban. Luhan merasa benci. Ia hanya coba bertahan hidup dinegara ini, tapi kenapa ia yang harus menjadi korban? Kenapa bukan mereka yang suka memanfaatkan kekuatan mereka untuk menganiyaya orang lain?

Kuda yang Luhan tumpangi berhenti, ia melihat sepasang kaki beralaskan sepatu prajurit kerajaan dibawah kepalanya. Tubuhnya dibawa turun dan mereka menyeretnya dengan kasar sebelum dilempar ketengah lingkaran.

Luhan melihat sekelilingnya penuh dengan orang-orang yang bersorak karna kebebasan mereka untuk tahun ini dan orang-orang yang bernasib sama seperti dirinya tengah meronta-ronta coba melepaskan diri dari dalam lingkaran.

Ia juga melihat raja beserta keluarganya disayap kanan balai kota tengah melakukan sesuatu. Dan Luhan tau, ia sudah berakhir. Yang dapat ia lakukan hanya bisa menunduk coba menyembunyikan kesedihan dan kemarahannya. Ia ingin melepaskan diri tapi ia tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Maka dari itu, ia pun pasrah. Mungkin, mati memang lebih baik untuknya.

Luhan kaget saat lingkaran itu mengeluarkan api disekelilingnya secara tiba-tiba membuat para korban yang tadinya berusaha keluarpun menjauh ketengah lingkaran meringkuk ketakutan tak terkecuali Luhan. Ia hanya bisa berharap jalannya menemui Tuhan tidak akan mengalami kendala seperti jalan hidupnya.

Dikejauhan, raja berdiri ditengah podium dengan para prajurit disekelilingnya yang mulai mengangkat kedua tangan mereka keatas. Keheningan tiba-tiba melanda balai kota. Semua orang yang tadinya bersorak ribut menjadi diam ikut mengangkat kedua tangan mereka keatas. Luhan terheran-heran, ini pertama kalinya ia menyaksikan secara langsung bagaimana proses berlangsungnya upacara tahunan Vascones. Dan mirisnya, ia menyaksikan itu saat dirinya sendirlah yang menjadi korban.

Raja menyuarakan sesuatu yang diikuti orang-orang istina sebelum rakyat Vascones ikut menyuarakan hingga kalimat itu menggema terdengar mengerikan ditelinga Luhan. Itu seperti sebuah mantra yang terus diucapkan hingga sebuah jeritan mengalihkan perhatian Luhan. Ia memandang seorang perempuan yang ada ditengah lingkaran menjerit layaknya orang kesakitan saat setitik cahaya mulai muncul ditempat yang ia duduki. Melihat itu, membuat ketakutan Luhan bertambah berali-kali lipat. Ia merapatkan kedua kakinya saat teriakkan-teriakkan lain menyusul dengan munculnya cahaya ditempat mereka duduk.

Dan entah perasaannya saja atau memang benar adanya, ia seperti menduduki kobaran api yang makin lama makin terasa panas. Luhanpun melihat kebawah tempatnya duduk dan ia membelalak kaget saat cahaya mulai muncul disana.

Namun , bukan itu yang membuatnya melebarkan kedua bola matanya melainkan sesuatu yang ia lihat dicelah-celah garis gambar yang ada dalam lingkaran. Entah dirinya tengah berhalusinasi atau tidak. Luhan seperti melihat kobaran api yang hendak menarik dirinya untuk masuk kesana. Luhan panic dan ketakutan. Ia meronta menjerit meminta tolong tak perduli orang-orang disekitarnya melakukan hal yang sama.

Merasa sia-sia, ia pun memejamkan kedua bola matanya saat cahaya-cahaya itu semakin terang, dan perasaan membakar semakin menjadi-jadi hingga rasanya tempat yang ia duduki mulai mencair bagai lelehan lahar panas menenggelamkan dirinya dalam lautan api.

Luhan tidak berani membuka mata, ia merasa tidak bisa bernapas dan terbakar. Pikirnya, ia dalam neraka, tapi, walau perasaan membakar itu ada, tubuhnya tetap utuh. Ia juga merasa tengah terjun bebas yang entah akan berakhir sampai dimana ia pun tidak tau.

Ia sudah membayangkan berkilo-kilo meter lahar panas yang akan menelan dan mencairkan tubuhnya hingga menyatu bersama lautan merah menyala itu. Semakin lama dirinya terjun maka sekelilingnya semakin panas terasa meletup-letup diatas permukaan kulit. Luhan sudah menduga mungkin pendapatnya adalah benar bahwa ia akan berakhir dilahap lautan lahar neraka.

Namun, menunggu begitu lama. Luhan merasa ini tiada akhir. Ia ingin membuka mata namun tidak berani melihat seberapa mengerikannya neraka. Sungguh, semakin lama Luhan tidak tahan dengan panasnya hingga ia memohon untuk segera mengakhiri penderitaannya dan Luhan tidak menyangka bahwa itu dikabulkan.

Tidak ada lagi perasaan panas atau meletup-letup dipermukaan kulitnya, tapi sungguh sesak untuk bernapas. Ia merasa tercebur namun tidak panas sama sekali, lega langsung menyelimutinya. Panas yang ia rasakan langsung hilang dan Luhan membuka kedua matanya yang langsung berhadapan dengan kegelapan. Ia merasa seperti berada didalam air yang entah kenapa semakin lama semakin bertambah dingin hingga menusuk kedalam kulit.

Sangat sulit untuk bernapas namun ia juga tidak mati. Ini sangat aneh, pikirnya. Dan tanpa berenang, tubuhnya terus bergerak kedasar entah kemana arus menuju, namun dingin yang ia rasa membekukan tubuhnya hingga tidak bisa bergerak. Ia menggigil dan makin tersiksa dengan pernapasannya yang tidak berfungsi. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Ini bahkan terlalu gelap untuk bisa melihat, tapi ia merasakan arus air disekelilingnya yang begitu dingin menusuk kulit.

Luhan merasa tidak sanggup lagi menerima semua ini tapi tubuhnya berkata lain dengan tetap sadar dan utuh hingga beberapa saat kemudian, semuanya kembali berubah menjadi panas dan dengan mata terbuka, Luhan menyaksikannya. Ia tidak lagi merasa berada dalam air tapi tempat itu tetap gelap tanpa cahaya. Namun entah kenapa tempat itu begitu panas, lebih membakar dari yang sebelumnya.

Ia ingin pingsan agar tidak bisa merasakan panasnya namun ia tak kunjung pingsan. Lama seperti itu dan ia pun kembali merasa kedinginan yang amat sangat. Terus seperti itu berulang-ulang hingga Luhan tidak bisa menghitung, berapa lama waktu berlalu. Ia kembali kepanasan saat kedua bola matanya melihat cahaya kecil dari kejauhan, sangat kecil hingga membuatnya tidak bisa berharap banyak. Ia terus memandangi cahaya itu mengabaikan tubuh telanjangnya yang seakan-akan terbakar. Cahaya itu tetap sama, namun perlahan-lahan mulai membesar

Luhan masih disituasi yang sama dan mulai berpikir, mungkinkah itu jalan keluar? Setitik cahaya itu?

Ia mulai memejamkan mata, semakin lama semakin terbiasa dengan suhu tempat itu dan semakin lama semakin besar pula cahaya itu.

Tapi, bagaimana jika itu sebenarnya adalah ujung neraka?

Ia mulai berandai-andai dan bertanya-tanya kemungkinan apa yang akan menyambutnya diujung sana. Dan entah berapa lama waktu berlalu, Luhan dikagetkan oleh sebuah gedebum keras yang berasal dari dirinya sendiri. Luhan merasa tubuhnya jatuh dan mendarat disebuah permukaan yang begitu keras namun anehnya ia tidak merasa sakit.

Sreett…

"pakailah."

Dan setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia kembali mendengarkan suara orang lain selain suaranya sendiri. Ia merasa tubuhnya diselimuti sesuatu membuatnya membuka mata dan melihat sekitar yang begitu terang dan putih menyilaukannya yang entah sudah berapa lama ditempat gelap. Luhan duduk dengan kebingungan. Ia lalu mendongak dan melihat jejeran orang-orang dengan pakaian serba putih dihadapannya tengah mengantri entah untuk apa

"jika kau tidak segera menyingkir dari sana, seseorang akan menabrakmu." Mendengar suara itu, Luhan mendongak kesamping dan menemukan seorang laki-laki dengan pakain serba putih yang tampak berbeda dengan antrian orang-orang dihadapannya.

Apa ini surga?

Apa pergi ke surga harus mengunjungi neraka terlebih dahulu?

Dengan bodoh Luhan bertanya dalam benaknya. Ia lalu melihat kain yang disampirkan laki-laki itu ketubuhnya dan menyadari ketelangjangannya membuat Luhan segera mengenakan kain itu untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"jika sudah selesai, berbarislah disana sesuai urutan." Ia lalu memperhatikan arahan lelaki itu dan dengan patuh mengikutinya berbaris bersama antrian orang-orang yang dilihatnya tadi.

Ia kembali melihat sekitar. Ini sangat terang dan putih tak berujung. Sebenarnya ada dimana dirinya? Dan apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Ia lalu menoleh kebelakang tempatnya jatuh tadi dan melihat sebuah lubang hitam tampak begitu mengerika diatas sana. Apa ia baru saja datang dari sana?

Bruuk!

Tak lama Luhan memandanginya, seseorang jatuh dari lubang hitam itu hingga membuatnya terkejut. Jadi benar, ia datang dari sana? Tempat yang terlalu panas dan dingin itu berasal dari lubang mengerikan itu?

Tanpa sadar ia terus memandangi lubang hitam itu yang terus menjatuhkan orang-orang dari dalam sana hingga antrian didepannya pun berakhir dan tibalah gilirannya.

"hey! Kau." Sebuah teriakan menyadarkan Luhan. Ia menoleh kedepan dan mendapati orang-orang yang tadi berdiri didepannya sudah menghilang entah kemana. "ya, kau yang didepan sana." Orang dengan pakaian serba putih yang sama dengan yang dikenakan orang dibawah lubang hitam itu berteriak membuat Luhan menunjuk dirinya sendiri sebelum maju tepat dihadapan orang itu.

Setelah Luhan berdiri dihadapannya, orang itu membuka sebuah buku besar yang ada ditangannya sebelum kembali mengamati Luhan.

"Luhan," ia menyebut namanya yang mana hal itu membuat Luhan terkejut. Bagaimana ia bisa tau? "pergilah kesana" ia menoleh menjulurkan tangan kesamping dan Luhan mengikuti arah telapak tangan itu menunjuk. "masukilah pintu ganda bercat putih itu." Ia lalu kembali menatap Luhan. "kau bisa pergi sekarang." Uajarnya lagi dan dengan patuh Luhan menurutinya namun sebuah panggilan menghentikan langkahnya. "jangan salah memilih jika tidak ingin berakhir di tempat tidak seharusnya kau berada." Luhan mengangguk patuh atas peringatan itu. Ia kembali berjalan sampai dihadapkan pada 5 buah pintu.

Ada dua pintu dengan warna putih. Masing-masing dengan daun tunggal dan ganda. Yang lain berwarna hitam, merah dan kuning. Luhan penasaran apa yang ada dibalik semua pintu itu. Tapi, mengingat peringatan orang dengan buku catatan besar ditangannya membuat Luhan harus mengurungkan rasa penasarannya.

Namun, mengingat kembali nasib buruk yang selalu dialaminya selama ini membuat Luhan sedikit ragu untuk membuka pintu putih berdaun ganda. Bagaimana jika yang menyambutnya dibalik pintu itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan? Ia merasa tidak memiliki keberuntungan semasa hidup. Dan memikirkan ulang proses yang ia lewati sebelum akhirnya sampai ditempat ini membuat Luhan meragukan sesuatu dibalik pintu ganda itu adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Ia berpikir bahwa dirinya telah mati. Setidaknya biarkan ia merasakan kesenangan walau hanya sejenak

Dan dengan pemikiran itu, Luhan beralih kepintu bercat putih tunggal tepat disamping pintu putih berdaun ganda. Ia lalu membuka pintu itu lantas memasukinya.

Ia yakin bahwa pintu yang ia pilih adalah tempat menuju surga

Hal yang pertama didapatinya adalah ruangan hampa serba putih. Sebelumnya ia menoleh kebelakang dan pintu yang ada disana telah menghilang membuatnya tidak bisa kembali lagi hingga memilih mendekati sebuah cahaya diujung sana, terlihat sangat jauh.

 **.S**

 **.**

 **L.**

Sementara itu, dibalik pintu ganda tepat diatas lingkar podium, Baro terus menanti dengan alis berkerut. Ia lalu menoleh keatas, dimana beberapa dewa dan keturunannya duduk dibalik meja yang telah dipersiapkan menunggu dengan sabar. Tak lama, pintu itu terbuka dan keluarlah seorang wanita tampak terheran-heran. Baro pun kembali menoleh melihat para dewa dan keturnannya yang hanya diam memandang kebawah tepat kearah wanita itu namun tak seorangpun bersuara.

Baro menghela napas lelah sebelum menjentikan jarinya saat wanita itu hendak bicara. Tiba-tiba podium yang dipijaki oleh kedua kaki wanita itu terasa lengket dan menariknya kebawah. Wanita itu panic sambil berteriak meminta orang-orang yang ada disana menolongnya. Namun tak seorangpun bergerak hingga sosoknya lenyap tak tersisa. Baro kembali menghela napas menghadap semua yang hadir dibalik meja diatas sana

"itu adalah yang terakhir." Ia berujar dan disambut keryitan alis oleh para dewa dan keturunannya.

"lalu bagaimana dengan orang istimewa yang dimaksud oleh putra penguasa dunia atas?" salah satu dari mereka menyahut tidak terima. Mereka sudah membuang waktu mendatangi tempat ini namun tidak menemukan apapun

"seperti yang anda lihat, bahkan putra penguasa khayangan tidak ada disini." Para dewa mulai berbisik-bisik. "ini tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa pangeran khayangan sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi."

Mendengar itu, para dewa yang hadir mulai membubarkan diri. Mereka harusnya sudah tau sejak awal jika akan seperti ini saat tidak melihat kehadiran pangeran khayangan dan malah melihat kehadiran pangeran kegelapan yang entah sejak kapan bangkit dari tidurnya.

Awalnya semua yang ada disana sempat ingin beranjak pulang melihat kehadirannya. Mereka tidak ingin terlibat dalam sebuah kekacauan, namun karna usulan Baro yang mengatakan para dewa duduk terpisah dengan sang pangeran kegelapan akhirnya mengurungkan niat mereka. Tapi, semua sia-sia saat semuanya berakhir tiada hasil.

Berbondong-bondong para dewa beranjak pergi hingga kini tempat itu telah kosong, menyisakan Baro yang masih berdiri pada tempatnya memandang keatas tepat diamana Sehun duduk dengan bosan.

"apa kau memiliki sesuatu untuk disampaikan?" ujar Baro yang hanya dibalas dengan balikan badan. Sehun tidak menanggapi dan mulai berbalik pergi namun tiba-tiba berhenti

"dimana orang-orang yang melanggar peraturan berakhir?" tanyaya tanpa berbalik. Baro mengangkat sebelah alisnya namun tetap menjawab

"diruang hampa tak berujung, jika keberuntungan masih sedikit memihaknya." Baro menautkan kedua tangannya dibalik punggung sebelum melanjutkan. "dan jika bernasib buruk, mereka berakhir ditempat kekuasaanmu, dihakimi oleh para hellnd guard. Lebih malang lagi saat akhirnya jadi santapan para hellnd guard." Ia lalu berjalan keujung podium. "aku penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan oleh putra bungsu penguasa dunia bawah dengan datang kesini melakukan negosiasi. Sejujurnya aku tidak percaya dengan alasanmu tentang Chanyeol." Sehun meliriknya lewat ekor matanya tajam dan Baro mulai waspada ia membangunkan seorang iblis. Harusnya ia tidak bersikap seperti ini mengingat anak itu sedang diselimuti kegelapan

"itu bukan urusanmu." Ujarnya sebelum hilang ditelan pusaran angin yang pekat akan kegelapan.

Tanpa sadar, Baro melepas tatutan tangannya dibelakang punggung dan menghela napas lega. Ia harap dirinya tidak akan pernah lagi berurusan dengan anak itu dalam hal apapun. Baro selalu mengkhawatirkan banyak hal tiap kali melihatnya, dan mungkin itu tidak hanya berlaku pada dirinya.

Baro menoleh ketempat para dewa duduk sebelumnya dan kembali menghela napas

 **.S**

 **.**

 **L.**

Sehun berada dikediaman pribadinya. Dimana ia bisa melakukan apapun sesuka hati. Duduk menatap kobaran api diatas batu bundar sedang yang ada disana. Sehun tidak habis fikir, bagaimana ia bisa berakhir ditempat tadi. Harusnya ia tidak datang kesana saat tau bahwa orang yang ia tunggu dan nantikan tidak mengingatnya sama sekali.

Ia merasa kesal, marah dan kecewa terhadap Luhan. Tapi, ia merasa bodoh karna tidak bisa mengabaikannya. Bagaimana bisa seorang telekinesis yang bahkan tidak menyadari kemampuannya dapat membuat seorang pangeran kegelapan lupa akan jati dirinya?

"diruang hampa tak berujung, jika keberuntungan masih sedikit memihaknya."

Ucapan Baro terngiang kembali dalam benaknya

"dan jika bernasib buruk, mereka akan berakhir ditempat kekuasaanmu, dihakimi oleh para hellnd guard. Lebih malang lagi saat jadi santapan para hellnd guard"

Dan membayangkan Luhan berada ditempat seperti itu membuat Sehun gelisah. Ia bingung, disatu sisi ia ingin menghukum Luhan karna telah melupakannya, namun disisi lain Sehun tidak ingin terjadi apapun terhadap Luhan. Ia tidak tau bagaimana Luhan melakukannya, ia bahkan dalam suasana terburuk dengan dikelilingi kegelapan namun anak itu masih bisa membuatnya memikirkannya.

Dan karna tidak ingin terus dihinggapi perasaan gelisah. Sehun beranjak dari kediamannya dengan cepat menghilang dibalik pusaran kegelapan. Ia lalu muncul diatas batu panas yang mengudara tanpa kendala apapun.

Ia mendongak melihat kedepan dimana singgasana kekuasaan sang ayah berada. Keluarganya tengah berkumpul dan Sehun tidak tertarik untuk bergabung. Ia melihat kebawah yang terlihat begitu gelap namun suara jeritan memilukan dan raungan sahut menyahut dari dasar kegelapan.

Tanpa harus berpikir ulang, Sehun melompat kebawah menuju dasar kegelapan dimana jeritan dan raungan itu terdengar semakin keras memekakan telinga. Bagi mahkluk biasa mungkin panas disekitar sudah membakar kulit mereka. Namun tidak bagi Sehun sendiri yang lahir dari tempat seperti itu

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya, cahaya kemerahan yang membelah kegelapan mulai terlihat. Sehun mempercepat geraknya dengan memanfaatkan udara disekitarnya hingga tak lama kemudian sekelilingnya berubah terang bendarang dengan panas yang tiada tara. Sehun berhenti dan berdiri diatas pusaran angin yang menyatu dengan kobaran api namun tidak berani menyetuh seincipun dari kulit atau pakaian yang ia kenakan.

Ia lalu memandang keluas hamparan neraka, tempat para pendosa menetap untuk selama-lamanya. Dengan kedua mata yang begitu pekat layaknya kegelapan yang menyelimutinya ia menyaksikan berbagai penyiksaan yang ada disana. Mereka terlihat begitu kesakitan namun sudah sepantasnya dengan apa yang mereka perbuat dikehidupan sebelumnya.

Ia lalu mulai mengitari tempat yang penuh kobaran api dan bau busuk bangkai itu dengan pusaran angin yang diselimuti kobaran api dibawah kakinya. Namun, lama berkeliling sepanjang sungai balerang dibawah sana. Ia tidak kunjung menemukan apa yang ia cari

Sehun tau untuk sampai ketempat pengukuran dan penempatan membutuhkan waktu satu tahun dibumi namun perbedaan waktu ditempat para dewa, itu hanya berkisar selama satu minggu. Luhan sudah menjalani penyiksaan selama satu tahun perhitungan mahkluk bumi dan satu minggu untuk perhitungan para dewa dan penguasa. Lalu dengan bodohnya anak itu melanggar aturan dan tersesat disebuah tempat yang bahkan Sehun tidak tau itu ada dimana. Ia tidak berpikir bahwa Luhan memiliki nasib yang sangat buruk hingga harus berakhir dalam neraka, namun ia juga tidak bisa menampik sebuah kemungkinan Luhan berada disana. Dan jika itu terjadi, Sehun tidak bisa membiarkannya.

Neraka itu tidak berujung dan selama pencariannya ia tidak menemukan Luhan. Hal ini membuat Sehun makin gelisah. Jika ia pergi semakin jauh, ia khwatir dirinyalah yang tidak akan bisa kembali dan bagaimana jika sebenarnya Luhan tidak benar-benar berakhir disana?

Pemikiran itu sempat membuat Sehun ragu untuk melangkah lebih jauh. Ia berhenti untuk berpikir ulang saat cahaya putih melintas dikejauhan menyilaukan ditengah kobaran api. Ia memicingkan mata dengan harapan kembali mulai menyusuri tempat itu.

Cahaya itu semakin silau dan saat semakin dekat, Sehunpun menghentikan langkahnya melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada disana. Jubah, pakaian serba putih dan pedang yang kokoh dikedua tangannya tengah bertarung melawan kerumunan hellnd guard yang kelaparan.

Sehun bertanya-tanya. Apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh pangeran khayangan ditempat tidak seharusnya ia berada?

Ia lalu mendekat lebih jauh dan dengan perintah lewat lirikan mata, kobaran api neraka mendekati kerumunan hellnd guard yang tengah mengamuk itu membuat mereka meraung. Memang mereka adalah mahkluk-mahkluk yang bertugas didalam neraka, namun bukan berarti api neraka tidak bisa menghanguskan wujud mereka jika sang penguasa berkehendak.

Sekilas Sehun melihat kepergian para hellnd guard sebelum beralih menatap punggung pangeran khayangan yang nekat turun kebawah. Sehun pikir orang itu pasti sudah gila. Apa ia berniat menginjak tanah didasar neraka?

Jika Sehun yang melakukannya, mungkin itu tidak apa-apa karna neraka adalah wilayahnya. Tanah kelahirannya. Namun seseorang yang biasa ditempat damai dan indah seperti surga tidak akan mampu melawan panasnya tanah neraka sekalipun ia seorang dewa.

Namun, sesuatu yang dituju pangeran khayangan dibawah sana membuat Sehun terperanga. Ia menemukannya, Sehun menemukan apa yang ia cari. Tapi, tidak, ia tidak mengharapkannya dalam keadaan seperti itu. Terkapar tidak berdaya namun tetap sadarkan diri untuk menikmati panasnya tanah tempat ia berbaring

Luhan yang tidak berdosa harusnya tidak berakhir ditempat seperti ini. Bahkan tidak seharusnya merasakan seberapa mengerikannya tempat ini. Dan melihat pangeran khayangan yang mulai membopong Luhan berniat membawanya pergi membuat Sehun tersulut amarah. Bagaimana bisa orang itu tau lebih dulu dari dirinya? Dan bagaimana orang itu menyentuh Luhan yang tidak mengenakan apapun membuat Sehun semakin marah.

Ia memerintah kobaran api disekitarnya yang langsung membesar menyalak kearah pangeran khayangan yang langsung menghindar dan terbang keatas dengan posisi yang sejajar dengan Sehun. Mereka diam saling menatap, seakan menyampaikan sebuah ancaman dan peringatan lewat tatapan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.S~**

 **~L.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

To Be Countinue

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ell note :

Yo!

Gimana? Masih gak bisa berimajinasi ya? Kkk~ kalo gitu Ell saranin banyak baca yang fantasy-fantsy deh biar ngerti sama jalan ceritanya Ell yang geje ini xD banyak nonton anime juga. Terus banyak tidur (?) usahain dapet mimpi wkwkwk… banyak ngayal. Udah-udah, makin geje kkk~

Oke, wahhh.. banyak yang nunggu HunHan moment ya? aduhh.. bukannya udah ada ya di real? Kkk~ oke, oke Ell serius dah, eum.. HunHan momentnya ada, tenang aja, ada banyak…banyak banget… tapi, gak sekarang XP ceritanya FF ini lagi cari jati dirinya. Lagi mendalami asal-usulnya. Kan masih awal-awal, tapi tenangnya… momennta HunHan ada kok… yang sweet yang semanis gulali yang bikin diare (?) *plak

Dan… readers-nim, Ell mau kasih tau kabar buruk. Ternyata Luhan keluar EXO karna hamil anak Sehun (?) XD. Wkwkwk kagak-kagak ini mah kabar bahagia kalo sampe kejadian. Oke, sebenarnya hhh… gini, kan Ell udah mulai aktif belajarnya, tau kan anak kuliahan gimana? Apa lagi Ell udah semester 4, sebenarnya kalo gak pindah kampus Ell udah semester 6 nah, sehubungan dengan ini, baru aja selesai libur dan aktif kuliah, tapi sumpah… jurusan Ell tuh dosennya rajin-rajin banget! baru juga seminggu aktif kuliah tapi tugasnya udah bejibun T_T yeah.. seperti biasa.

Jadi, intinyaaaa… gini… Ell bakal tetap lanjut nulis FF ini, Ell janji! Tapi Ell gak janji updatenya bakalan seminggu sekali, apa lagi 3 hari sekali T_T mungkin mulai sekarang updatenya bakalan agak sedikit lama. Yeah.. mau gimana lagi udah harus bagi waktu. Kalo pun tugasnya bisa dikerjain dalam kamar, Ell bisa bagi waktu sesekali ngetik lanjutan FF. tapi ini tugasnya keluar-keluar. Jadi Ell Cuma bisa ngetik pas hari libur T_T .

emang readers mau Ell ngetik sepulang kampus atau ngerjain tugas, lagi capek-capeknya, sakit kepala mikirin tugas terus mikir ide lanjutan FF? entar readers bukannya ngerti jalan ceritanya malah ikutan puyeng gara-gara FF nya berubah dalam bentuk makalah, proposal sama hafalan kanji wkwkwk XD. Enggak mau kan? Nah, jadi boleh ya, biarpun lama updatenya yang penting ni cerita lanjut XP

oke! Terakhir, terimakasih buat semua-muanya yang udah bersedia baca FF Ell yang geje ini. Apa lagi yang review… Ell benar-benar terharu baca kritikan, saran, komentar-komentar kalian tentang FF ini T_T yeah, Ell tau FFnya makin geje soalnya ni kepala isinya udah macem-macem campur aduk semua. Jadi udah sewajarnya, tapi Ell bakal berusaha lebih baik lagi ;) untuk readersnim!

Terimakasih juga buat yang udah follow atau favorite T_T atau sekedar mampir buat baca atau yang Cuma lewat juga terimakasih. Ell mohon bimbingannya untuk readers-nim sekalian…

Jya~ matta ne~


	4. Chapter 3 : the true lord of hell

Infigilate From Hell

.

The true lord of hell

.

.

Sehun ~ Luhan

 **.**

Fantasy, Romance, fluffy, hurt

YAOI

Soundtrack (Luhan - 勋章 /Medals)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

© Ell

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka diam pada posisi masing-masing. Tidak seorangpun dari mereka berniat bergerak. Lebih tepatnya bagi pangeran khayangan mengingat ia tidak bisa berbuat seenaknya diwilayah kekuasaan, tanah kelahiran pangeran kegelapan. Salah bergerak, ia bisa terbakar api neraka.

Sehun sendiri diam dengan tatapan tajam yang sedari tadi mengarah pada kedua tangan pangeran khayangan yang berada dilipatan kedua kaki Luhan dan bawah lehernya. Senakal-nakalnya kelakuannya, ia belum mau berurusan dengan putra penguasa khayangan, tapi, jika orang khayangan itu sendiri yang mendatangi kediamannya itu cerita yang berbeda

"pertama, sebagai sopan santun yang selalu dijunjung tinggi oleh penghuni khayangan. Bolehkah saya bertanya…" Sehun menggantungkan ucapannya sedikit geli untuk mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya. "yang mulia Kris calon penguasa khayangan?" Sehun tidak ingin mengucapkannya namun bagaimanapun, ia harus bersikap sopan terhadap orang yang kedudukannya sama dengannya, apa lagi Kris lebih tua beberapa ratus tahun darinya.

Kris sendiri hanya menganggukkan kepala seraya berkata "apa kiranya yang membuat sang aggung dari neraka ini begitu penasaran? Silahkan." Sehun menggertakan rahangnya, ia benar-benar tidak menyukai orang-orang khayangan, khususnya dilingkungan kaisar langit. Seperti salah satu yang ada dihadapannya ini. Karna Sehun tidak bisa membaca mereka.

"apa kiranya yang membawa anda berkunjung kemari?" ia melirik Kris sebelum beralih menatap Luhan yang masih terbaring lemas tak berdaya dipelukan lelaki itu. "apa anda tidak diberitau jika membawa pergi pendosa yang sudah menjadi penghuni neraka adalah sebuah pelanggaran keras didunia bawah?" benar, Sehun harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegah Kris membawa Luhan dengan alasan apapun, walaupun Sehun tau Luhan bukanlah salah satu pendosa. Itu hanya alasan. Dan tentu saja Sehun tau Kris masuk kesini tanpa izin dari siapapun.

Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya kearah Sehun sebelum beralih menatap wajah Luhan yang terus mengeryit tidak tenang. Ia lalu kembali menatap Sehun

"yang terlihat darinya adalah bersih dan suci. Satu-satunya yang bercahaya didalam neraka ini selain api. Aku tidak melihat jiwa seorang pendosa dalam dirinya." Kris tersenyum tipis dimana hal itu terlihat seperti senyum merehkan dimata Sehun. "disini bukanlah tempat seharusnya ia berada. Jadi, bisakah yang agung membiarkan saya membawanya pergi tanpa kendala apapun?" walaupun Kris bermaksud dengan niat yang baik, tapi bagi Sehun, Kris terdengar seperti memancing kemarahannya yang sedari tadi sudah ingin meledak.

"apa anda tidak belajar peraturan yang ada dineraka?" ia menyeringai namun Kris tidak terpengaruh sama sekali. "mahkluk hidup atau mati yang terjebak dalam neraka, berdosa atapun suci tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini dalam keadaan apapun." Ujar Sehun penuh tekanan. Kris hanya mengangguk-angguk seolah meremehkannya dan itu semakin memancing kemarahan Sehun

"jika yang agung berbicara soal peraturan, bolehkah saya mengoreksi sedikit?" ia tersenyum lagi sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "saya hanya mencoba menyelamatkan seseorang yang tidak sepantasnya berada disini dan saya tidak merasa melanggar aturan. Tapi, bagaimana dengan yang agung sendiri? Apa yang agung sudah mempelajari aturan dunia atas? Lantas, apa yang agung sudah belajar dari hukuman selama ini?"

Dengan tornadonya yang terus berputar, Sehun melangkah maju namun Kris sama sekali tak menghindarinya. Raut wajah sang pangeran kegelapan terlihat sangat murka dan itu pertanda bagi Kris agar lebih siap siaga.

"kau menyindirku?" ujarnya disertai erangan. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Bahkan ia tidak perduli untuk bicara sopan

"saya tidak bermaksud. Tapi, jika yang agung merasa seperti itu. Apa yang bisa saya lakukan?" Kris menyeringai. Ia merasa tidak perlu berbasa basi lagi. Ia sudah memancing seorang iblis

"baiklah." Sehun menghela napas. Ia coba bernegosisasi lagi secara baik-baik. "aku akan membiarkanmu pergi, tapi biarkan anak itu tinggal." Ujarnya lagi menunjuk Luhan. Namun, Kris hanya menggeleng membuatnya mengeram marah dan segera menuntun tornadonya kearah Kris berniat merebut Luhan sebelum ia membakar penghuni khayangan itu. Ia tidak mau Luhan ikut terbakar. Namun dengan gesit Kris menghindarinya dan terbang kearah yang berlawanan dengan Sehun.

Sehun dengan cepat menyadari hal itupun mengejar Kris disertai amukan api neraka yang terus menyalak menghalangi jalan Kris. Namun dengan gesit pula Kris menghindarinya dan Sehun semakin mengeram marah, ia tidak akan membiarkan Kris keluar membawa Luhan. Dan dengan kekuasaannya, ia menarik keluar para hellnd guard dimanapun mereka berada menghalangi jalan masuk neraka. Ia juga memanggil beberapa iblis yang ikut mengejar Kris yang sudah sangat terdesak. Sehun bisa saja melakukannya sendiri, ia bisa melakukan apapun yang ia mau terhadap Kris selama tidak ada Luhan digendongannya. Ia tidak mau kekuatannya sampai melukai Luhan.

Kris yang sudah semakin dekat jalan masuk neraka mengeluarkan pedangnya yang langsung bercahaya. Tanpa keraguan sedikitpun ia mengarahkan ujung pedangnya kearah kumpulan hellnd guard yang menghalangi pintu masuk neraka. Namun, sebelum itu terjadi, sesuatu menariknya dari belakang. Kris menoleh dan sebuah bayangan hitam melilit pergelangan kakinya hingga ia tidak bisa terbang lebih jauh. Sementara itu Sehun dibelakang sana menatapnya dalam diam dengan raut penuh kemenangan. Namun, hal itu tidak berlangsung lama saat Kris ikut tersenyum mengejek dan melempar Luhan kearah kerumunan hellnd guard yang kelaparan. Sehun melotot tidak percaya.

"TIDAK!" teriaknya lengah hingga melepas belenggunya dipergelangan kaki Kris. Ia lalu menyalak api kearah para hellnd guard sebelum Luhan jatuh kekerumunan itu. Para hellnd guard membubarkan diri lari ketakutan dan kesempatan itu digunakan Kris dengan cepat terbang kearah Luhan. Ia menangkap pemuda itu sebelum akhirnya terbang keatas dengan kecepatan penuh keluar dari neraka. Untuk menang, kau harus berfikir dengan cerdas. Kris sudah mengiranya, ia tau Sehun dengan mudah dapat mengalahkannya namun anak itu menahannya dan itu membuat Kris bertanya-tanya, tidak mungkin hanya demi satu warga neraka yang ada dalam gendongannya. Ia hanya mencoba peruntungan dengan melempar Luhan kekerumunan hellnd guard, ia tidak benar-benar akan membiarkan Luhan jadi santapan mereka. Namun, siapa sangka Sehun terpancing dengan hal itu.

Sehun yang gagal mencegat Kris pun mengeram marah. Ia berteriak dengan keras hingga kemurkaannya terdengar disetiap sudut neraka, mengguncang tanah neraka hingga teriakan warga neraka sahut menyahut disana sini karena panic dan bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi. Api-api saling menyalak tak beraturan membuat jeritan serta rauangan memilukan terdengar makin menjadi-jadi.

Sehun tidak perduli. Gambar akar yang tadinya hanya menjalar dari ujung matanya kini naik ke pelipisnya dan lingkar kelopak matanya mulai memerah saking murkanya.

.

Sementara itu, tidak hanya didalam neraka. Diatas sana, dikediaman penguasa alam bawah dimana keluarga Sehun tengah berkumpul juga terjadi guncangan hingga membuat semua orang bertanya-tanya tak terkecuali sang penguasa alam bawah.

Tak jauh berbeda, diatas permukaan bumi juga terjadi gempa disana sini hingga memancing naiknya air laut. Tidak hanya penguasa laut yang terheran-heran namun para dewa dan penguasa ikut bertanya-tanya.

Siapa sangka hanya kemarahan pangeran kegelapan namun bumi ikut menyuarakan kemarahannya. Lihat apa yang telah dilakukan oleh putra kedua kaisar langit.

Segala sesuatunya masih berguncang saat ayah Sehun, Nickhun turun kedalam neraka diikuti kakak-kakak lelaki Sehun guna mencari tau apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi. Mereka memang hidup abadi dengan jeritan dan raunagan memilukan penuh penyesalan namun tidak terdengar semengerikan saat ini ditelinga mereka.

Belum mencapai dasar neraka, mereka berhenti saat melihat kobaran api yang menyalak tak tentu arah seakaan ingin naik keatas dan membakar apapun yang ada diatas sana. Kakak-kakak Sehun, Jaehyun, Kyuhyun dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan.

Sementara Nickhun dengan kekuasaannya coba mengendalikan api itu namun tidak bisa. Hal itu membuat Nickhun serta kakak-kakak Sehun terperanga. Bagaimana bisa peliharaan ayah mereka itu tidak menurut pada pemiliknya?

Menyadari hal itu, Nichkun mengeram marah memerintah api-api itu agar tidak menghalangi mereka dan kali ini api-api itupun menyingkir memberi mereka jalan masuk neraka. Sesampainya didasar neraka, keadaan benar-benar kacau tak terkendali. Entah apa yang terjadi atau siapapun yang melakukan ini kakak-kakak Sehun benar-benar takjub. Mereka saja tidak bisa membuat keadaan semengerikan ini walaupun mereka memiliki hak masing-masing untuk mengendalikan neraka. Bahkan Kyuhyun yang merupakan keturunan penguasa alam bawah dan seorang iblis.

Nichkun dan kakak-kakak Sehun mengedarkan pandangan mereka kepenjuru neraka dan tidak menemukan satupun hellnd guard atau iblis yang berkeliaran. Sedangkan para pendosa yang mendapat hukuman kebanyakan hangus terbakar. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian mereka melihat pusaran api membentuk tornado raksasa dikejauhan. Mereka langsung tahu siapa dalang dari semua ini

Dengan geram, Nichkun menuju kesana diikuti ketiga putranya. Ia sudah berteriak marah dan berniat mengeluarkan ceramah yang diakhiri hukuman untuk putra bungsunya namun semua kata-kata itu hanya tertahan dalam benaknya saat melihat keadaan Sehun.

Sementara Jaehyun, Kyuhyun dan Chanyeol sendiri kembali mundur selangkah saat melihat adik mereka.

"Se-Sehun.." gumam ketiganya tidak percaya

Sementara yang disebut namanya hanya menyeringai sambil berkata. "apa seperti itu ucapan selamat datang seorang kakak pada adiknya?" ia lalu menatap Nichkun. "bagaimana ini ayah? Sepertinya mereka tidak menyukaiku." Ia membuat raut wajah sedih namun dengan cepat berubah seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu. "ah, mungkin ayah juga tidak menyukaiku." Dan setelahnya ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Namun terdengar lebih mengerikan dari suara apapun yang pernah mereka dengar.

"segelnya…." Gumam Chanyeol melihat garis-garis hitam yang mengintip dari dada, merambat keleher, pelipis kini naik kedahi Sehun dan Chanyeol dapat menyimpulkan sesuatu yang besar telah menanti.

.

.

.

.

Luhan terbangun merasakan sebuah guncangan yang tiba-tiba. Hanya sekali namun sangat kuat hingga membuatnya hampir saja jatiuh dari tempat tidur empuk yang tengah ia tempati. Ia mengerjab beberapa kali membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang ada sebelum akhirnya terduduk tiba-tiba sepenuhnya sadar ia tidak tau sedang berada dimana.

Tempat itu begitu indah hingga ia mengira bahwa ia berada di surga. Dimana sebuat tempat tidur lembut layaknya kapas yang tengah ia tempati berada ditengah-tengah sebuah taman bunga nan hijau yang sangat indah. Ada banyak jenis bunga dan kupu-kupu membuat Luhan tidak tahan hanya berbaring ditempat tidur. Ia pun memilih turun menapakan kaki diatas rumput yang terasa sangat lembut memanjakan telapak kakinya lalu berjalan kearah bunga-bungan yang tersebar disekitarnya. Ia memetik dan menghirup wanginya lalu bergumam. Kupu-kupu ikut mendekati bunga yang tengah dipegangnya hingga membuatnya sedikit terkikik

"apa aku benar-benar disurga?" ujarnya cukup keras seraya memandangi kupu-kupu yang bertengger diatas bunga yang tengah digenggam olehnya

"tempat ini lebih dari surga." Sahut seseorang tiba-tiba membuat Luhan menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria dengan pakai serba putih yang terlihat bagus. Wajahnya juga sangat tampan sampai-sampai Luhan berfikir ia baru saja bertemu seorang pangeran. Namun, hal itu benar adanya, pangeran khayangan.

"disini kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan, sedangkan disurga kau harus mengikuti aturan agar tidak dikeluarkan darisana." Ujarnya lagi

"si-siapa kau?" gagap Luhan saat Kris berjalan kearahnya membuat Luhan berjalan mundur dan saat jarak mereka tersisa 2 langkah, Kris menghentikan langkahnya. Ia lalu terkekeh sambil mencodongkan tubuhnya kearah Luhan

"aku? Aku Kris, orang yang menyelamatkanmu." Ujarnya dengan senyum yang membuat Luhan merona hingga memalingkan wajahnya kesegala arah asal tidak menatap pemuda didepannya ini. Mendengar ucapan pemuda itu membuat Luhan teringat peristiwa mengerikan yang ia alami dan itu membuatnya merinding. Ia lalu menatap pemuda dihadapannya penuh rasa terimakasih yang membuat Kris tersenyum makin lebar

"la-lalu, aku ada dimana? Dan… dan apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membalasmu yang telah menolongku?" tanya Luhan penuh harap

Mendengar hal itu membuat Kris tersenyum makin lebar. Kini semua hal semakin mudah baginya. Siapa sangka, sebuah kebetulan yang tidak disengaja olehnya membuahkan hasil yang tak terkira. Kris tau Sehun lebih berhak atas Luhan karna anak itu yang menguru Luhan selama ini. Namun, sebuah awal berasal darinya jadi ia merasa lebih berhak atas Luhan. Kris sudah berbaik hati memberi Sehun kesempatan saat Luhan masih berada di bumi namun anak itu hanya menyia-nyiakannya dan saat Luhan dikorbankan, maka Luhan sudah menjadi hak Kris. Begitulah pikirnya

"mudah saja." Ujar Kris menegakkan tubuhnya. Luhan menatapnya dengan antusias dan itu sangat lucu dimata Kris. "kau hanya perlu terus berada disisiku. Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus selalu disampingku. Dan kau harus mengingatnya, dimanapun kau berada, aku adalah tempatmu kembali." Luhan mengeryit tidak mengerti namun akhirnya ia mengangguk sedikit kaku. Hal itu membuat Kris terkikik. "ingat Luhan, aku adalah rumahmu. Dimanapun kau berada dan apapun yang terjadi. Aku adalah tempatmu kembali." Luhan terdiam mencerna setiap kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Kris sebelum akhirnya mengangguk patuh membuat Kris tersenyum dan mengusap puncuk kepalanya

"dan soal ini dimana. Harusnya kau sudah bisa menyimpulkannya mengingat semua hal yang telah kau alami." Luhan menautkan kedua alis tidak mengerti. "yang jelas, tempat ini lebih baik dari surga. Aku akan pergi. Nikmatilah waktumu. Kau bisa memanggilku jika memerlukan sesuatu." Ujarnya lagi sebelum berbalik pergi dan terbang dibalik awan.

Luhan menganga, ia berjalan cepat kearah dimana Kris menghilang dan melihat gumpalan-gumpalan awan dibawah sana. Jadi ia ada diatas awan? Luhan dibuat takjub. Ia lalu mendongak kedepan dan melihat cahaya matahari dikejauhan sebelum mendongak keatas dan ia baru sadar tidak melihat langit melainkan bintang-bintang dalam kegelapan luar angkasa serta planet-planet yang terlihat kecil namun tampak jelas dikedua bola matanya. Kata woah keluar begitu saja dari dua belah bibirnya. Sungguh ini adalah tempat yang sangat indah, bahkan rasanya ia bisa menghitung banyak bintang diatas sana.

.

.

.

.

Jaehyun melirik seseorang yang duduk dengan angkuh diujung sana. Tak beda jauh dengan Kyuhyun yang mendecih pelan sebelum beralih melirik seorang lelaki paruh baya disamping orang yang duduk angkuh diujung sana—Sehun—

Sehun yang dapat membaca semua situasi dalam lingkungan itu menatap kedua kakaknya yang langsung berpaling menatap kelain arah.

"ada apa hyeong-hyeongku tersayang? Aku akan dengarkan protes dari kalian?" ujarnya dengan nada yang dibuat semanja mungkin namun dengan tatapan mata mencela. Jaehyun dan Kyuhyun yang merasa diarahkan atas ucapan itu hanya bisa membatin dengan kata 'sabar'.

Sialan, mereka ingin melakukan sesuatu atau setidaknya memaki Sehun yang kini tengah duduk diatas singgasana yang seharusnya diduduki oleh Nichkun. Sementara ayah mereka itu hanya berdiri diam disamping anak bungsunya itu tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tapi, mereka tau, satu kata atau tindakan saja yang tidak disukai oleh Sehun. Tamatlah riwayat mereka.

Tiffany, dewi angin selatan, ibu Sehun hanya bisa menatap putranya dengan sedih disamping suaminya. Banyak yang ingin ia tanyakan entah secara langsung atau dalam benaknya namun ia sama sekali tidak berani bersuara. Orang yang duduk dengan angkuh disamping kirinya seolah bukan putra yang selama ini dibesarkannya.

Namun, satu pertanyaan yang sama dibenak semua orang dalam lingkungan itu. Bagaimana bisa segel yang sudah susah payah dan dijaga selama berates-ratus tahun oleh para penguasa dan dewa terdahulu bisa lepas begitu saja?

Mereka tau suatu hari segel itu akan lepas secara perlahan dan mereka harus mempersiapkan diri saat hari itu terjadi. Namun, tidak ada petunjuk atau pemberitahuan apapun jika segel itu bisa lepas secara utuh.

Nichkun memikirkan banyak hal dalam benaknya namun segera ia enyahkan karna Sehun sudah pasti bisa membacanya. Nichkun hanya bisa berharap putra bungsunya ini tidak akan berbuat sesuatu yang membuat kacau alam semesta.

"sayang sekali aku tidak bisa menjamin itu ayah." Nichkun terkesiap saat tiba-tiba Sehun bersuara seraya menatapnya. "seseorang telah mengambil sesuatu yang berhaga miliku." Ia lalu berdiri dengan angkuh mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru ruangan. "aku ingin memberinya sedikit waktu untuk mengembalikan hal itu padaku. Tapi, jika dia tidak mengembalikannya." Ia lalu berbalik lagi menatap Nichkun sambil menyeringai. "jangan salahkan aku atas apa yang akan terjadi."

Semuanya tidak mengerti apa yang Sehun bicarakan, namun satu hal yang mereka pahami. Sesuatu yang besar mau tidak mau akan terjadi.

Nichkun sendiri merasa ia tidak berguna sebagai ayah maupun penguasa alam bawah. Saat masih muda, ia diberitau bahwa salah satu keturunannya akan melampaui batas kekuatan dan kekuasaannya. Nichkun sudah was-was saat putra pertamanya—Jaehyun—begitupun putri pertamanya Dara. Namun saat Chanyeol lahir, perasaan was-was itu hilang dan lenyap saat Jiyeon lahir. Namun semua berubah saat kelahiran Sehun. Ia tidak menyangka jika yang dimaksud adalah putra bungsunya.

Kelahiran anak itu mendatangkan malapetaka dimana-mana hingga para penguasa dan dewa terdahulu harus bertindak. Nichkun tidak menyadarinya, saat Tiffany mengandung anak itu semua baik-baik saja, bahkan kehamilan istri ke-4 nya itu normal-normal saja seperti istrinya yang lain.

Nichkun masih tidak percaya bahwa yang dimaksud oleh dewa Junsu—dewa 2 generasi sebelumnya yang bertugas untuk mengatur masa depan, yang dua generasi setelahnya digantikan oleh Onew saat ini—adalah Sehun hingga beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia menyaksikan dan mengalami sendiri, seorang penguasa tidak bisa mengendalikan semua peliharaannya yang malah berbalik menyerangnya dan patuh terhadap putra bungsunya.

"orang yang tidak bisa mengendalikan pasukan dan peliharaannya tidak pantas lagi mendapat gelar raja."

Ia tidak menyangka dirinya kehilangan kekuasaan dengan cara seperti ini. Bahkan penghinaan oleh putranya sendiri. Ia memang seorang penguasa alam bawah, namun bukan berarti ia adalah orang yang jahat. Itu tidak benar sama sekali, sesuatu yang berasal dari hal yang buruk tidak berarti harus menjadi buruk pula. Tapi Sehun? Sebenarnya sifat siapa yang menurun kepada anak itu?

Mungkin, saat ia berpakaian putih bersih ataupun hitam dengan sedikit garis yang mengintip dari dada menjalar keleher dan pelipisnya. Sehun adalah putra yang menuruni sifatnya, namun Sehun yang berdiri dihadapannya saat ini… sungguh tidak terlihat layaknya Sehun, putranya.

"aku akan bermurah hati pada hyeong-hyeongku tersayang untuk melakukan duel denganku atas posisi ayah kita tercinta yang sudah seharusnya pension."

Kalimat itu terngiang lagi dibenak Nichkun. Yeah, memang seharusnya posisi seorang penguasa dialihkan secara hormat dengan melakukan duel antar saudara yang disaksikan oleh para petinggi khayangan, laut dan alam bawah. Namun, yang ia dapati hanyalah keterpakuan dan kebungkaman ketiga putranya yang berarti sebuah kemenangan untuk si bungsu. Sudah pasti ketiga putranya tidak akan bisa melawan Sehun, apa lagi dengan ketiga putrinya. Dalam keadaan biasa saja mereka harus bersusah payah mengalahkan adik mereka itu, apa lagi saat segel yang membelenggu kekuatan mengerikan dalam dirinya telah lenyap. Satu-satunya cara adalah meminta bantuan kepada penguasa dan dewa diatas sana.

"tidak perlu ayah." Sehun kembali menatap Nichkun yang sedari tadi tanpa sadar telah membatin. "aku akan dating untuk menyapa mereka."

Nichkun menggeleng. Ia tau 'menyapa' yang dimaksud oleh Sehun.

Sementara Sehun sendiri sudah memikirkan matang-matang apa yang akan ia lakukan. Ia tidak tau segel apa yang dimaksud oleh semua orang, tapi yang pasti ia merasa saat ini dirinya begitu bebas dan menggebu-gebu. Ia pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini namun ia tidak ingat itu kapan, hanya bahwa ia menyukainya karna ia merasa bisa memiliki apapun yang ia inginkan dan lakukan.

Namun tanpa ia sadari, keinginan itulah yang mengendalikannya saat ini hingga ia tidak bisa membedakan benar atau salah.

.

.

.

.

Sehun duduk diatas tornado besar dengan kegelapan yang lebih pekat menyelimutinya diatas awan. Kedua bola mata cokelatnya mengarah kesebuah bangunan indah berwarna putih dengan kilauan cahaya yang melingkar diatas atap-atap runcing berwarna emas bangunan itu—istana langit—

Ia lalu tersenyum sinis. Bagaimana mungkin didalam laut dan diatas sini dengan istana yang sangat indah sementara dialam bawah hanya kegelapan dan lantai sederhana yang bahkan tidak memiliki atap? Bukankah seharusnya istana penguasa alam bawah lebih megah? Sebagai tuan dari neraka dan segala sesuatu yang jahat harusnya alam bawah lebih menyilaukan dan kaya akan kemewahan dunia. Sesuatu yang diinginkan oleh manusia hingga membutakan mereka.

Yeah, memang seharusnya begitu.

Memikirkannya membuat Sehun tertawa. Ia lalu menopang sebelah dagunya dengan tangan kiri. Bukan tanpa alasan ia mengamati bangunan itu. Ia tengah mencari keberadaan Luhan didalam sana. Namun ia tidak merasakannya sama sekali. Maka ia tidak perlu memikirkan pengecualian apapun untuk…

Sehun mengangkat telunjuk tangan kanannya mengarah kebangunan itu yang secara tiba-tiba merobohkan salah satu paviliunnya hingga penghuni bangunan itu keluar sambil berteriak ketakutan. Mereka terheran-heran dan bertanya-tanya. Sebenarnya apa yang sedari tadi terjadi?

Tak lama mereka berfikir, bangunan lainnya kembali roboh dan kali ini memancing penguasa khayangan beserta keluarganya keluar. Sehun menyeringai angkuh sambil bergumam "pilihan yang tepat" lalu ia membuka telapak tangannya lebar-lebar sebelum menutupnya secara perlahan layaknya bangunan utama yang juga hancur secara perlahan-lahan.

Sehun tau istana itu dibangun oleh dewa-dewa dan pasukan langit terdahulu. Tentu saja dengan perlindungan dan kekuatan dari mereka. Namun, saat ini, siapapun bukanlah tandingannya. Entah itu kaisar langit sekalipun.

Sementara Kris yang saat itu juga dalam keadaan bingung tidak sengaja melihat bayangan hitam dikejauhan. Ia lalu menepuk bahu kakak tertuanya ikut melihat dikajuhan dan mereka sudah bisa menebak siapa yang melakukan ini. Tapi, bagaimana mungkin anak itu? Yang mereka tau, sekuat-kuatnya Sehun. Ia pasti tidak bisa menghancurkan bangunan yang dibangun dan dijaga oleh para leluhur khayangan.

Namun, melihat bayangan itu semakin dekat dan jelas dipenglihatan mereka. Kini tidak hanya mereka namun semua sadar sesuatu yang jahat telah bangun dari tidurnya. Sehun sendiri tertawa dalam hati melihat raut wajah semua penghuni langit yang melihat kedatangannya seakan melihat kehancuran dunia. Segala sesuatunya memang mudah, tapi tidak terasa begitu menyenangkan saat tak seorangpun yang bisa melawan atau mengejarnya dan memberi hukuman. Tapi, untuk apa ia perduli?

"ada apa paman? Paman tidak ingin memberi ucapan selamat padaku? Hadiah mungkin? Aku baru saja menggantikan posisi ayah." Ujar Sehun santai menatap penguasa khayangan—Yunho— namun membuat tercengang semua penghuni langit tak terkecuali Yunho sendiri. Ia tidak heran melihat perubahan fisik dan aura anak itu namun tetap saja, ia masih tidak percaya bahwa Nichkun ditundukan oleh putranya sendiri dengan mudah. Putranya yang paling kecil

Yunho lalu menoleh menatapi sisa-sisa bangunan istananya sebelum kembali menatap Sehun.

"aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi dialam bawah. Tapi, taukah kau jika tindakanmu ini melanggar hukum langit?" ujar Yunho tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun walau ia tau bahwa yang berdiri dihadapannya ini adalah seorang penguasa kegelapan yang sesungguhnya. Sehun yang mendengar itu mendecih pelan dengan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa

"apa aku harus perduli?" ia lalu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan angkuhnya menatap semua yang ada disana. "aku hanya ingin memberi salam dan bicara soal aturan." Ia lalu beralih menatap Kris. "bukankah impas jika kita sama-sama melanggar?" ia lalu menyeringai melihat raut wajah Kris yang berubah keras

"apa maksudmu." Ujar Yunho maju selangkah. Sehun kembali menatapnya

"oh, dia belum memberitau paman?" ujarnya terus menatap Yunho. Ia bahkan tidak lagi menggunakan kata-kata yang sopan untuk semuanya. Untuk apa? Saat ini ialah yang berkuasa atas segalanya. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya. "seorang keluarga penguasa khayangan telah berani turun keneraka dan membawa lari salah satu warga neraka." Ia lalu kembali beralih menatap Kris. "bukankah itu itu impas? Dia mencuri dan aku membalas dengan menghancurkan istananya." Ujarnya lagi masih menatap Kris hingga membuat semua penghuni langit kini beralih menatap Kris yang berwajah tegang. Sial! Umpatnya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengira akan terjadi seperti ini

"aku sudah memberinya kesempatan dari kemarin. Tapi, dia tidak dating untuk mengembalikannya. Maka dari itu, aku tidak bisa lagi bermurah hati." Ujar Sehun lagi

"apa yang kau maksud itu Kris?" tanya Yunho yang kemudian dijawab Sehun dengan senyuman sinis. "sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya lagi menghampiri Kris

"pilihan yang tepat tidak menempatkannya didalam istana." Sehun lalu tersenyum mengejek. "dengan begitu aku bisa menghancurkan bangunan itu." Ujarnya lagi mengangkat telapak tangannya lalu mengepalkannya dan dengan mudah bangunan istana yang tadinya porak poranda kini tak tersisa rata diatas awan membuat semua yang melihat kejadian itu menganga ngeri ketakutan.

Yunho yang melihatnya kini beralih lagi menatap Kris dengan mata menyala-nyala penuh amatah. Ia menyalahkan perbuatan putranya itu yang membuat keadaan jadi seperti ini.

"SEBENARNYA APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN HAH?!" teriaknya menarik kerah pakaian Kris. Cuaca yang tadinya cerah tiba-tiba berubah mendung seketika dan itu membuat Sehun semakin senang. "APA YANG COBA KAU SEMBUNYIKAN?! KATAKAN!"

"ti-tidak, tunggu dulu ayah—"

"jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Aku tidak pernah mendidik putraku untuk melanggar peraturan dan mempermalukan kekuasaan langit!" Yunho lalu menghempaskan tubuh Kris hingga terhuyung dan hampir jatuh kebumi. Ia lalu beralih menatap panglima Minho—putra Donghae si dewa perang—hingga membuat Minho terkesiap. "cepat kerahkan pasukan kekediaman Kris dan cari keberadaan manusia itu."

"tidak! Ayah, tidak!" amuk Kris coba menghalangi Minho yang kini bersama beberapa prajurit langit berniat pergi melaksanakan perintah. "jangan. Jangan lakukan itu." Ia lalu menatap Sehun kalut "dialah yang salah. Semua ini salahnya!" ia kembali menatap Yunho. "aku hanya mengambil apa yang seharusnya dari awal menjadi miliku!" Sehun yang mendengar penuturan itu mengerutkan kedua alisnya tidak suka

"seharusnya kau belajar. Sesuatu yang jatuh ke neraka tidak bisa menjadi milik siapapun. Begitupun yang ada disurga. Mereka hanya akan menjadi hak tempat mereka berada tidak perduli apapun alasannya." Ujar Yunho namun Kris tidak perduli

"tidak ayah, ini sebuah kesalahan. Harusnya saat itu ia tidak berada dineraka." Ia masih keras kepala. Yunho tidak percaya putranya yang biasanya bersikap dewasa ini tengah merengek dan memohon padanya. "dia bukan milik siapapun termasuk Sehun. Dari awal dia adalah milikku bahkan ia lahir dibumi!" jelasnya penuh tekanan namun tak seorangpun ingin mendengarkannya dan itu membuatnya marah.

"paman, bisakah seseorang menunjukan jalan untukku? Aku akan menjemputnya sendiri." Ujar Sehun tiba-tiba hingga Kris bertiak memakinya membuat para dewa bahkan ayahnya sendiri tidak percaya. Seorang keturunan penguasa khayangan tidak sepantasnya memaki atau berkata kasar karna itu adalah sebuah pelanggaran. Sementara Sehun yang mendengar itu semakin senang. Ia lalu beralih menatap Minho yang mengisyaratkannya untuk mengikutinya. Sehun cukup takjub terhadap Minho. Pemuda itu terlihat tetap tenang saat semua orang terus merubah ekspresi mereka.

Sebelum pergi terlalu jauh. Yunho tiba-tiba memanggilnya setelah menjatuhkan hukuman terhadap Kris yang sudah berniat mengarahkan serangan kearah Sehun namun segera ditahan oleh Yunho.

"kau akan mendapat bagianmu sendiri." Ujarnya sambil melirik runtuhan istana langit. Sehun berbalik menatapnya sambil tersenyum mengejek

"apa ada hukuman yang tidak bisa aku hadapi saat ini?" tanyanya menyombongkan diri

Yunho diam begitupun para petinggi langit. Semua tau jawabannya, tidak ada. Apapun yang tengah mereka rencanakan untuk menghukum atau membalas Sehun, tidak satupun yang akan mempan terhadap anak itu. Ia dalam mode terkuatnya dan mungkin bisa menjadi lebih kuat lagi.

Membaca isi hati semua petinggi langit, Sehun kembali tersenyum mengejek sebelum melanjutkan arah tujuannya. Sebuah senyum mengembang dikedua sudut bibirnya.

Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama waktu dan perjuangan yang ia lewati. Ia akan memiliki Luhan untuk dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menapakan kakinya diatas rerumputan hijau nan halus dengan taman yang begitu indah. Kedua alisnya berkerut tajam memikirkan Kris yang mungkin memperlakukan Luhan dengan baik hingga menempatkannya ditempat seperti ini, hal itu sedikit membuat Sehun marah. Tidak ada yang boleh memperlakukan Luhan dengan manis selain dirinya.

Namun, mengingat bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan merealisasikan impiannya membuat Sehun tersenyum makin lebar, senyum yang hanya Luhan yang bisa mengukirnya diwajah sang pangeran atau sekarang penguasa alam bawah. Minho sendiri berada dijalan masuk atas perintah Sehun karna ia tidak ingin Minho mengganggunya dan Luhan nanti.

Berjalan semakin dalam dan sebuah tirai putih terlihat didepannya. Sehun lalu menyingkap tirai itu dan ia mendapati pemandangan yang sama indahnya. Namun, kali ini berkali-kali lipat lebih indah karna dengan cepat ia menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari berdiri ditengah-tengah lingkaran tanaman bunga berwarna-warni dan dikelilingi kupu-kupu berbagai warna.

Dengan senyum yang terus mengembang, perlahan ia berjalan mendekat namun dengan cepat pula disadari oleh Luhan yang tengah menikmati keindahan tempatnya berada. Ia mengira itu Kris hingga membuatnya tersenyum lebar berniat menyambut dan menceritankan banyak hal pada lelaki itu. Namun, saat menoleh dan mendapati wajah seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya membuat Luhan melunturkan senyumnya seraya menatap Sehun teliti.

Pakaian serba hitam dengan rambut berwarna emas diluar dan hitam didalam ditarik keatas berantakan. Gambar yang terlihat seperti akar atau tumpahan tinta yang mengintip dari dada, menjalar keleher, pelipis, rahang, ujung mata dan dahinya. Luhan menatap kedua matanya dengan garis kelopak yang berwarna merah gelap namun entah kenapa begitu indah walau seharusnya itu mengerikan. Lalu kedua bola mata cokelatnya.

Rasanya…

Ia pernah bertemu dengannya….

Sehun tersenyum lembut mendengar isi hati pemuda itu. Luhan berdiri tanpa beralih dari wajahnya seolah berusaha mengingat-ingat hingga.

…S-Sehun?...

Suara batin Luhan membuat Sehun tersenyum makin lebar. Ia lalu menjulurkan tangannya berharap Luhan akan meraihnya.

"benar sekali Luhan. Aku senang kau mengingatku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Countinue

.

.

.

.

Ell Note

Ye~ yo~ ye~ -_-

Ya ampun~

Ell gak tau ini isinya gimana T_T dan mo bilang apa T_T

Yang jelas chapt ini sistim kebut sehari. Duh!

Gak pake mikir gak pake edit. Udah kebelet pengen update T_T dan karna ide awal udah ada ya tinggal mengalir. Dari pada ketutup lagi idenya sama tugas.

Oh ya, gambarannya Sehun di FF ini dalam mode hitam putih. Coba bayangin aja Sehun di klip video Shinwa – YO

Oke~

Ceritanya masih lanjut kkk~ jalan gak semulus kulit Luhan wkwkwk..

Udah pada taukan si pangeran khayangan yang dimaksud. Wkwkwk.. Kris OOC banget. Maaf maaf… Cuma sementara kok kkk

Yang masih gak ngerti, dicoba lagi ya~ T_T siapa tau beruntung *?

Dan buat kembarannya Ell yang komen Evil Prince? O.O bukannya udah tamat ya?

Last~

Terimakasih buat yang udah bersedia baca, favorite, follow..

Terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang udah bersedia review… terimakasih, karna review kalian juga Ell terdorong buat cepat update huhuhu~ T_T

Padahal tadinya udah niaaaaaat banget! Mau update bulan depan kkk~

Oke oke…

Yang terakhir banget. Sekali lagi terimakasih buat semuanya yang udah bersedia baca atau pun Cuma mampir negok FF geje ini kk..

Jya~ ne~


	5. Chapter 4 : I will show you

Infigilate From Hell

.

I Will Show You

.

.

Sehun ~ Luhan

 **.**

Fantasy, Romance, fluffy, hurt

YAOI

Soundtrack (Luhan - 勋章 /Medals)

(Kitaro – Mirage)

(Kitaro – The Moon On The Lake)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

© Ell

 **.**

 **.**

"k-kau?"

Luhan mengerut tidak mengerti yang ditanggapi Sehun dengan sebuah senyum. Ia tau Luhan tidak mengingatnya, Luhan hanya mengingat dirinya Sehun dihutan Vascones. Namun itu tidak menjadi hal untuk dibesar-besarkan. Dengan Luhan mengingat namanya saja ia sudah merasa senang walaupun bukan sebagai Sehun dalam memory masa kecilnya.

"ada apa Luhan? Kau tidak senang melihatku?"

Walau tidak mengingatnya, Sehun harap Luhan akan senang akan kedatangannya. Tapi raut wajah pemuda itu yang tidak berubah dan terus berkerut—sesekali menoleh kebelakangnya seolah mengharapkan kedatangan seseorang—membuat senyum Sehun luntur tergantikan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi. Sebuah pemikiran melintas membuatnya memicing tidak senang akan hal itu. Ia maju selangkah kearah Luhan yang dengan sigap mengambil satu langkah mundur.

"apa kau menunggu kedatangan seseorang?" pertanyaan Sehun membuatnya bimbang karna lelaki itu menebak—membaca—isi kepalanya dengan benar.

Luhan meliriknya kembali melihat kebelakang pria itu. Ia mengharapkan Kris muncul disana. Entah kenapa kedatangan Sehun membuat suasana berubah dan itu sangat tidak nyaman. Ia merasa terancam oleh sesuatu yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak yakin apa itu. Pikirnya, mungkin ia masih terpengaruh kejadian dimana pertemuan terakhir mereka—bisa dibilang pertama—dihutan Vascones.

Sekali lagi ia melirik Sehun sebelum beralih kelain arah. Pria yang berdiri dihadapannya itu memiliki kesan yang lebih mengerikan dan membawa aura kegelapan yang lebih pekat dari sebelumnya hingga bulu roma Luhan berdiri.

Sungguh, rasanya ia tidak bisa berdiri dengan benar.

Sehun memicingkan mata atas apa yang ada dibenak Luhan. Ia tidak memiliki point Luhan takut akan dirinya. Tapi, anak itu terus mengambil langkah menjauh darinya setiap kali ia coba mendekat.

"Luhan—" ia melangkah lagi coba meraih Luhan namun kembali pemuda itu melangkah mundur.

"tidak! kumohon pergilah. A-aku sudah mati, d-dan aku tau kau… mungkin kau seorang dewa." Ia berhenti sejenak. "ya-yeah melihat kekuatanmu… dan kau ada disi-sini.. kau pasti bukan manusia yang memiliki elemen biasa sepertiku. Kumohon.. biarkan aku disini…" suaranya bergetar seraya menangkupkan kedua tangan didepan wajah memohon. Sementara Sehun semakin bingung melihat sikap Luhan. Ia tidak suka dengan sikap Luhan yang seperti ini

"a-aku tau aku sudah melanggar aturan saat memilih pintu… ta-tapi, a-aku… kumohon… biarkan aku sedikit berbahagia…"

Kedua matanya sudah berkaca-kaca memohon belas kasih. Dari yang ia yakini—melihat penampilan—Sehun adalah dewa yang bertugas untuk membawanya ke neraka. Saat dihutan, ia ingat Sehun juga berkata untuk ikut bersamanya secara suka rela tanpa harus merasa sakit atau bertahan dan melalui proses panjang dan menyakitkan. Pikirnya hal yang dimaksud adalah jalan menuju neraka.

"tidak, bukan sepert—" Sehun yang mengetahui isi kepala Luhan menyela namun dengan cepat Luhan menanggapinya

"ya, aku tau…. Aku tau… aku memang tidak akan pernah memiliki keberuntungan atau kebahagiaan. Tapi—tapi, kumohon… biarkan aku berada disini. Sebentar saja." ia berkata sambil menangis meratapi nasibnya yang entah dimanapun itu tak akan ada kebahagiaan. "K-kris—a-aku harus menemuinya… aku harus kembali padanya, Ia telah menyelamatkanku, kumohon.. biarkan aku membalas budi. A-aku—Arrgghhttt!"

Luhan tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba Sehun sudah ada dihadapannya. Kedua tangannya yang tadi terkatup rapat didepan wajah kini beralih mencengkram tangan Sehun—coba melepaskan sebelah tangan Sehun—yang mencekik lehernya. Luhan merasa kedua kakinya melayang diudara dan seiring waktu posisinya semakin naik. Ia membuka kedua matanya coba melihat apa yang terjadi namun ia segera menyesalinya saat mendapati wajah Sehun yang tampak berkali lipat lebih mengerikan.

Luhan ketakutan, ia tidak tau siapa atau mahkluk apa yang ada dihadapannya. Wajahnya menyerupai Sehun tapi, garis-garis hitam itu kini menjalar kesebagian besar area wajahnya. Kedua bola mata cokelatnya kini berubah merah dan sekitar bola matanya yang sebelumnya berwarna putih kini berwarna hitam saat garis-garis hitam diwajahnya menjalar kesana. Luhan berontak sambil menangis. Ia menoleh kesekitar dan mereka tidak lagi berada ditempat yang sebelumnya. Mereka dibawah awan, diketinggian ribuan kaki dari atas bumi.

"e-le-p—sshh.." suaranya tidak ingin keluar. Tenggorokannya sangat sakit dan ia kesulitan bernapas. Sementara Sehun sendiri, entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Ia begitu emosi saat Luhan menyebut nama Kris dengan lidah dan mulutnya. Ia juga lebih mengharapkan pria itu datang dari pada dirinya. Jelas saja hal itu membuatnya marah hingga tanpa sadar, kemarahan itulah yang saat ini menguasainya. Ia bahkan tidak perduli Luhan akan kesakitan atas perlakuannya.

Luhan terus memberontak sambil menangisi nasibnya. Tidak saat hidup, bahkan matipun ia selalu mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Apa ia diciptakan hanya untuk menderita? Lalu untuk apa ia bertahan hidup selama ini? Mengingat hal itu membuat Luhan berhenti meronta, ia memang merasakan sakit dilehernya, tapi… bukankah dia sudah mati? Lalu untuk apa dia takut?

Akhirnya Luhan diam, ia tidak lagi berusaha berontak dan dengan berani menatap Sehun tepat dimatanya yang tampak mengerikan. Namun, sesuatu yang tidak diperkirakan Luhan adalah saat Sehun melepas cengkraman dileher dan membiarkannya jatuh begitu saja siap menghantam permukaan bumi. Kedua matanya terbuka lebar, ia tau setelah ini ia tidak akan mati. Tapi, tetap saja itu sakit. Ia mengarahkan pandangan pada bayangan gelap diatas sana yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dan itu tampak familiar baginya.

Luhan mengerut saat sebuah bayangan melintas dibenaknya.

"cepatlah tumbuh, Luhan"

Suara itu terngiang begitu saja hingga kedua alis Luhan semakin menekuk akan sebuah pemikiran yang coba melintas. Ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa dirinya sedang terjun bebas kedasar bumi

"Hehung.."

Sebuah bayangan hitam samar yang tampak familiar dipikirannya. Luhan memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Ia lalu menoleh kebelakang dan ia bisa melihat birunya laut dibawah sana siap menerima kedatangannya. Ia kembali menghadap kedepan, ia tidak lagi melihat bayangan hitam dikejauhan, entah kenapa ia berharap Sehun tidak benar-benar membuatnya jatuh kedasar bumi. Ia tidak ingin menjadi hantu. Bukankah itu sebutan untuk orang mati yang masih bertempat dibumi?

Di Vascones dan sebagian banyak Negara, hantu adalah mahkluk hina—bahkan lebih hina dari iblis—karna tidak diterima disurga atau neraka. Bukan karna mereka masih memiliki sesuatu yang harus dikerjakan dibumi hingga tidak bisa pergi ke akhirat dengan tenang tapi karna mereka diusir dari neraka ataupun surga.

Mereka adalah sesuatu yang tidak memiliki tempat dan tidak berhak berada dibumi karna dewa saja tidak mau menerima mereka apa lagi umat yang menyebah Dewa. Oleh karena itu penghuni bumi memburu dan memusnahkan mereka hingga tidak muncul dimanamun. Lalu jiwa mereka akan terkurung dan kekal diruang hampa tak berujung untuk selama-lamanya. Itulah cerita yang Luhan dengar, sungguh ia tidak ingin seperti itu. Dikurung diruang hampa tanpa bentuk tak berujung untuk selama-lamanya.

Ia ingat ucapan Kris saat itu, dimanapun ia berada, ia harus selalu mengingat Kris sebagai tempatnya pulang. Tapi, dimana pria itu? Bagaimana Luhan kembali padanya jika dirinya saja tidak tau dimana pria itu? Kenapa ia tidak datang untuk menolongnya? Kenapa ia membiarkan Luhan jatuh kedasar bumi? Bukankah tadi ia berkata bahwa ia menolong Luhan dari perjalanan hingga tiba dineraka? Lalu, kenapa sekarang ia membiarkannya? Apa Kris berbohong? Lalu, siapa yang bisa ia mintai bantuan saat ini? Tidak adakah seorangpun yang akan berpihak padanya?

Kumohon..

Kumohon tolong aku…

Beberapa meter lagi dan Luhan siap tenggelam kedasar laut. Ia sudah menutup kedua matanya sambil berterimakasih untuk siapapun yang selama ini sudah membiarkannya hidup walau pada akhirnya semua itu tidak berguna.

"apa kau senang, Luhan?"

Lagi-lagi suara itu melintas dipikirannya

"saat besar nanti, ingatlah aku dimanapun kau berada—" Luhan tersenyum samar. Entah kenapa suara itu membuatnya nyaman dan terlindungi.

"—maka aku akan datang dan menemukanmu tidak perduli dimanapun kau bersembunyi."

Ya, jika saja aku bisa mempercayai itu. Siapapun kau, temukan dan selamatkan aku.

Menghitung detik kesepuluh, tubuh Luhan siap menghantam laut namun tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarik tubuhnya dari atas. Ia membuka kedua matanya untuk menemukan sebuah wajah yang tidak asing lagi baginya.

Itu Sehun.

Sehun yang ia lihat dihutan Vascones dengan pakaian serba putih bersihnya. Luhan berkedip dua kali saat tubuhnya dibawa berdiri tegak dilingkaran tornado besar yang dibuat Sehun diatas permukaan air laut. Pria itu tersenyum kearahnya membuat Luhan hampir tidak percaya bahwa yang baru saja melemparnya—nyaris menghantam laut—adalah orang yang sama.

Apa dia baru saja menghantam laut dan ditelan ikan hiu lalu mati untuk kedua kalinya?

Sehun yang dapat menebak isi kepalanya menggeleng sambil terkekeh pelan. Ia lalu mengusap pipi kiri Luhan dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

"tidak Luhan, kau tidak akan bisa mati untuk kedua kalinya."

Sebenarnya, apa yang sudah terjadi?

.

.~S

L~.

.

.

Luhan dapat membayangkan surga seperti apa, ia bahkan mendengar bahwa tempat itu dipenuhi oleh hal-hal yang indah seperti tempat sebelumnya ia berada, dimana banyak bunga berbagai jenis yang mekar dengan indahnya, lalu rumput yang halus memanjakan kaki, tempat berbaring yang nyaman dan selembut kapas serta pemandangan luar angkasa yang menakjubkan.

Neraka adalah kebalikan dari semua itu, disana penuh dengan segala sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan sebagai balasan untuk setiap mahkluk bumi yang menghuninya.

Dan dalam pemikiran setiap orang, sang penguasa alam bawah pastilah tinggal dalam neraka. Namun, fakta yang Luhan miliki hampir tidak sama. Istana yang dilihatnya berada diluar neraka, lebih tepatnya jauh diatas pintu masuk neraka dalam kegelapan yang hampa hingga benda-benda disekitarnya mengapung diudara, hal itu membuat siapapun tidak bisa bergerak dengan leluasa kecuali bagi mereka para penguasa, dewa dan keluarganya yang memiliki kemampuan berbeda dari mahkluk bumi.

Dan Luhan pikir, semua penghuni neraka atau penjaga neraka bahkan keluarga penguasa alam bawah, nyaris sama seperti iblis yang memiliki tanduk dan ekor bahkan sayap. Atau hellnd guard yang memiliki badan besar berwarna merah, berkepala botak dengan dua tanduk kecil serta wajah yang mengerikan.

Tapi, segala sesuatu yang ia saksikan dengan kedua matanya jelas jauh berbeda. Penguasa alam bawah serta keluarga besarnya tampak seperti mahkluk bumi atau dewa langit lainnya. Mereka terlihat normal, tidak ada tanduk, sayap atau ekor.

Luhan lalu menoleh kesamping kanannya tepat Sehun berdiri tegak sambil memegang tangannya agar ia tidak mengambang jauh mengingat bahwa dirinya tetaplah mahkluk biasa yang tidak bisa melawan gravitasi walau ia memiliki telekinesis—tidak berguna—

Dari tempat mereka, ada beberapa dewa khayangan, lautan, alam bawah beserta Nichkun yang tengah memperdebatkan sesuatu. Sehun pikir, mungkin itu tentang dirinya. Samar ia dapat mendengar percakapan mereka yang mencari cara untuk kembali menyegel kekuatannya. Ia menyeringai, jelas itu tidak akan mungkin lagi. Ia lalu menoleh kesamping menatap Luhan yang kedapatan tengah memandanginya lalu memberi sebuah senyum penuh arti kearahnya yang hanya dibalas kerjapan mata oleh pemuda itu.

"ayo pergi." Ujar Sehun

Dalam sekejab tubuh mereka diselimuti tornado yang diciptakan oleh Sehun hingga rasanya Luhan berada disebuah dimensi yang akan membawanya kesuatu tempat. Dan benar saja, beberapa saat kemudian mereka berada disuatu tempat yang dipenuhi oleh pemandangan berwarna hijau.

Sebuah bukit

Luhan merasa familiar akan tempat ini. Bukit hijau yang kosong dan langit biru yang begitu cerah. Ia lalu melangkah memandang jauh entah dimana bukit itu berujung, Kemudian menoleh kebelakang menatap Sehun yang entah sejak kapan berbaring diatas hamparan rumput pendek sambil memandang langit.

"untuk sementara, kita akan disini." Ujar Sehun menjelaskan walau sebenarnya Luhan tidak bertanya.

Ia lalu bangkit dan duduk bersila memandang Luhan sebelum menepuk-nepuk sisi yang kosong dosebelahnya mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk duduk disana. Tanpa diminta dua kali, Luhanpun duduk disebelah Sehun. Ia sedikit menggeser duduknya masih merasa canggung dengan pria itu. Kejadian sebelumnya itu belum lama dan masih sangat membekas diingatannya. Tentu saja Luhan tidak bisa menganggap semua yang dilakukan Sehun itu tanpa maksud terselubung. Pria itu pasti menginginkan sesuatu dan tidak menutup kemungkinan ia akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya, mungkin melemparnya kedasar neraka. Luhan bergidik ngeri membayangkannya

"aku tidak akan melakukannya. Jangan terlalu memikirkan banyak hal dan jalani saja saat ini." Ujar Sehun setelah keheningan yang cukup lama. Luhan menoleh takjub menatap Sehun. Mulai sekarang, ia harus hati-hati dalam mengungkap sesuatu didalam hati.

Tapi, sebenarnya Luhan masih bingung akan Sehun. Awalnya Luhan yakin bahwa Sehun adalah dewa. Tapi, ia tidak pernah mendengar orang-orang bumi menyebut namanya untuk disembah layaknya penguasa khayangan Yunho yang dipuja orang-orang untuk kedamaian dunia dan berkah serta keselamatan kerabat mereka diakhirat, atau dewa Onew yang banyak disebut-sebut saat seorang bayi lahir dan didoakan agar memiliki masa depan yang baik, atau Suho putra penguasa laut yang lebih terkenal dari ayahnya yang disebut orang-orang sebagai penyebab terjadinya badai atau dewa-dewa lainnya.

Sekalipun, ia tidak pernah mendengar nama Sehun. Mengingat mereka baru saja dari istana neraka membuatnya berfikir bahwa Sehun terkait dengan tempat itu. Tapi, siapa? Dewa pencabut nyawa? Tidak mungkin, dewa yang bertugas untuk hal itu bernama Yongguk. Penjaga neraka? Penempatan hukuman untuk penghuni neraka? Tidak, itu dewa Yoochun.

Luhan menghela napas memilih menyerah.

"bolehkah aku bertanya?" ujarnya kembali memecah hening

"apa itu?" Sehun menoleh dan itu membuat Luhan malu saat mata mereka bertatapan secara langsung hingga kepalanya menunduk menyembunyikan raut wajahnya saat itu.

"se-sebanarnya, si-siapa—" ia lalu menggeleng coba mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk pertanyaannya. Luhan pikir ia harus hati-hati dalam segala hal mengingat beberapa waktu lalu Sehun hampir saja membunuhnya untuk kedua kali—jika saja ia masih bisa mati—

"a—maksudku, bisakah ka—" apa menyebut 'kau' cukup pantas untuk menggambarkan status Sehun? Mungkin saja ia seorang dewa, dan menyebut 'kau' untuk menggambarkannya tidaklah benar. "ma-maaf, maksudku… a-apa…apa—"

"bicaralah dan berperilakulahl sesuai dirimu sendiri Luhan. Kau tidak perlu bersikap sopan atau takut aku akan menghukummu. Aku tidak akan melakukannya." Ucap Sehun lagi-lagi membaca pikirannya

Luhan kembali menghela napas, bisakah ia menanyakannya dalam hati? Bukankah Sehun bisa mendengarnya?

"aku lebih suka mendengar suaramu." Sehun membacanya lagi

"ba-baiklah." Ia lalu melirik Sehun sebelum menunduk lagi. "k-kau, siapa kau sebenarnya? Kau bilang ka-kau bukan dewa la-lalu—" ucapan Luhan terhenti saat ujung jari telunjuk dan ibu jari Sehun mengapit dagunya hingga membuat Luhan menatapnya

"tatap orang yang ingin kau ajak bicara, Luhan."

Keduanya bertemu pandang. Luhan pikir ia merona jika saja orang yang sudah mati masih memiliki darah mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Luhan tau Kris itu tampan, tapi ia baru menyadarinya jika Sehun jauh lebih tampan. Apa semua dewa muda itu tampan? Pertama kali bertemu Sehun di hutan Vascones, ia tau Sehun tampan. Namun sosok yang saat ini berada dihadapannya jauh lebih tampan hingga membuatnya malu.

Sehun sendiri dibuat terkekeh oleh pemikiran itu hingga beberapa saat kemudian Luhan tersadar akan keahlian Sehun. Kedua matanya membulat lebar sebelum menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan dan berbalik membelakangi Sehun.

Astaga! Ia harus mengingatkan benaknya agar tidak sembarangan bicara. Luhan merutuk saat mendengar sebuah kekehan yang makin keras di belakangnya sebelum disusul oleh sesuatu yang berat menyandar dipunggungnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Sehun yang duduk bersila menghadapnya sambil menyandarkan dahinya dipunggungnya. Luhan diam kembali menatap lurus kedepan tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan hingga ia membiarkannya

"siapa aku itu tidak penting," Sehun bersuara dan Luhan diam saja mendengarkannya. "Luhan." Ia ingin menyahut namun suaranya begitu serak karena gugup dengan posisi mereka. "apa kau mengingat tempat ini?"

Kedua alisnya tertekuk seraya memandang sekitar. Bukit ini memang tidak asing, tapi ia tidak ingat pernah berada disini.

"ma-maksud…" Luhan sedikit menoleh kebelakang dan Sehun masih pada posisi yang sama.

"kau masih tidak mengingatnya." Sehun menjauhkan kepalanya dari punggung Luhan seraya duduk tegak. Dengan cepat ia mengangkat tubuh Luhan tanpa beban sedikitpun hingga pemuda itu duduk bersila menghadapnya. Luhan sendiri diperlakukan seperti itu jelas terkejut namun ia hanya memandang Sehun dengan kedua mata yang melotot

"katakan padaku, apa sesuatu telah terjadi tanpa sepengetahuanku?" ujarnya memegangi kedua bahu Luhan dan mengguncangnya dengan pelan. "apa kau terjatuh disuatu tempat yang tidak bisa dilihat olehku? Apa seseorang diam-diam mencelakaimu hingga membuatmu lupa semua itu? Katakan." Luhan sedikit pusing akan perlakuan Sehun. Ia mengangkat telapak tangannya didepan dada meminta Sehun agar berhenti melakukannya. Luhan harap Sehun tidak melakukan sesuatu yang mengancam keselamatannya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Sehun. Mereka baru saja bertemu, namun Sehun berkata seolah-olah mereka bertemu sudah sangat lama.

Sadar apa yang ia lakukan, Sehun melepaskan kedua bahu Luhan dan menatap pemuda yang balas menatapnya itu dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" ujarnya kemudian yang dibalas Luhan sebuah gelengan serta tatapan heran.

"tidak apa-apa.." ujar Luhan seraya menunduk menggigit bibir bawahnya. "umm… Se-Sehun.." ia lalu mendongak menatap Sehun yang entah perasaan Luhan atau memang kedua matanya memancarkan binar bahagia saat ia menyebut nama pria itu. "a-apa kita pernah bertemu? Umm.. ma-maksudku.. selain dihutan Vascones." Tanya Luhan lagi dan senyum Sehun semakin mengembang.

Sebelah tangan Sehun terangkat menyetuh pipi kiri Luhan dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa Luhan artikan. Pemuda itu tidak mengerti mengapa Sehun menatapnya seperti itu, seolah-olah sebuah harapan dan keinginan akan sesuatu tersirat didalam sana.

"perlahan kau akan mengingatnya Luhan." Ujar Sehun membuat kedua alis Luhan makin berkerut dalam. Sehun menatapnya dengan binar bahagia seraya mengusap belahan pipi Luhan. "aku tidak tau kau akan tumbuh besar seindah ini Luhan. Terus bersamaku dan aku akan membantumu mengingat semuanya."

Perlahan jemari Sehun yang sebelumnya berdiam dipipinya beralih mengusap pipi pemuda itu sebelum berhenti didagu runcingnya. Ia lalu mengapit dagu Luhan dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, menarik wajah Luhan mendekat bersamaan dengan wajahnya sendiri yang mendekat kewajah Luhan.

Luhan yang awalnya tidak mengerti diam saja, namun saat melihat pandangan Sehun yang mengarah pada bibirnya, Luhan menarik mundur kepalanya hingga jari Sehun didagunya terlepas.

Melihat itu, binar dimata Sehun langsung menghilang tergantikan raut wajah datar. Pria itupun mundur seraya berdiri memandang Luhan yang masih duduk bersila menatapnya. Tanpa bicara apapun, ia berbalik pergi menjauh hingga ditelan pusaran angin meninggalkan Luhan sendirian dibukit itu.

Luhan yang sadar ditinggal Sehun segera berdiri berniat mengejar Sehun namun pria itu terlanjur lenyap hingga ia hanya bisa memanggil namanya dalam diam. Luhan melihat sekelilingnya yang begitu kosong dan hanya diisi hamparan luas rumput hijau serta terik matahari yang begitu menyilaukan.

Ia lalu memandang keatas langit biru bersih sedikitpun tak berawan dan kembali menoleh memandangi hamparan bukit. Sungguh ia merasa familiar dengan tempat ini, ia benar-benar merasa pernah disini atau suatu tempat yang sama dengan ini. Tapi, dimana? Kapan?

Namun, sebelum itu. Ia bertanya-tanya, kemana Sehun? Kenapa pria itu meninggalkannya sendirian ditempat seperti ini? Tidak ada apapun disana. Bahkan sekedar untuk melindunginya dari panas terik matahari.

Apa Sehun akan datang lagi?

Ia berharap Sehun datang untuk membawanya dan tidak akan membiarkannya sendirian ditempat itu. Yeah jika saja ia masih bisa mempercayai Kris, ia harap pemuda itu yang akan datang membawanya. Luhan tidak lupa ucapan pria itu bahwa jika Luhan menyebut namanya, maka ia akan datang dimanapun tempat Luhan berada. Tapi Luhan sudah menyebut namanya berulang kali saat Sehun nyaris membuatnya tenggelam didasar laut namun pria itu tidak datang untuk menolongnya. Jika pria itu tidak datang, maka Luhan tidak akan pernah menganggapnya sebagai rumah tempat ia kembali seperti kata Kris.

Ia ingin berharap pada Sehun. Namun pria itu selalu membuatnya dilemma. Kadang ia bersikap begitu hangat namun kadang ia bersikap begitu dingin dan menyeramkan dimana saat-saat seperti itu membuat Luhan takut hingga ragu untuk percaya padanya. Seperti saat ini, sebelumnya pria itu bersikap baik dan hangat namun tiba-tiba ia berubah dingin dan dengan tega meninggalkan Luhan dibukit ini. Sehun terlalu susah ditebak dan menakutkan untuk tempat ia bergantung

Lelah memikirkan semua itu hingga memilih untuk berbaring terlantang diatas hamparan bukit. Jika Luhan boleh jujur, sebenarnya tempat ini tidak kalah indahnya dengan tempat Kris. Hanya saja disini hanya ada warna hijau, biru dan silau matahari. Luhan ingin tau sampai dimana bukit ini berujung. Namun, ia terlalu lelah dan tidak ingin lagi tertimpa musibah karna tidak menjadi anak yang baik. Biarkan ia menunggu sampai seseorang membawanya.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, ditempat lain Sehun kembali ke istana bawah tanah dimana para petinggi langit, laut dan dunia bawah masih berkumpul. Semua mata yang ada disana langsun menoleh tepat saat kedatangannya. Mereka sempat merasa was-was namun saat melihat penampilan Sehun semuanya menghela napas lega.

Sadar akan kedatangan putranya, Nichkun dengan tergesa menghampiri Sehun tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun. Ia pikir Sehun yang ada disana adalah Sehun putra bungsunya yang sesungguhnya.

"kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan kekacauan yang sudah kau lakukan, Sehun." Nichkun berujar tegas namun Sehun hanya membalas dengan lirikan sekilas seraya terus berjalan kearah singgasana dan dengan angkuh duduk disana menatap tajam seluruh petinggi semesta yang hadir.

Jelas hal itu membuat semua bertanya-tanya. Sehun tidak sedang dalam suasana yang diselimuti kegelapan namun entah kenapa sikapnya tidak berubah. Mungkin wajar jika kabut kegelapan menyelimutinya hingga ia tak memandang siapa dan apapun, ia akan bersikap seenaknya walau dalam wujud bersihpun ia tetap bersikap seenaknya, namun dalam wujud bersih Sehun hanya memiliki kenakalan layaknya anak-anak dan itu berbeda dengan bentuk bersihnya saat ini. Seakan-akan perubahan fisik dan wujudnya tidak berpengaruh sama sekali

"ada apa dengan semua yang hadir disini?" dengan angkuh ia memangku satu kakinya diatas kaki yang lain seraya bertopang dagu. "apa semuanya menunggu untuk memberiku hukuman?" ia lalu tersenyum mengejek membuat para petinggi semesta berbisik-bisik merasa ada yang aneh

"SEHUN! JAGA—"

Fyuu~

BRAKK!

Semua melotot kearah Nichkun yang awalnya berteriak marah berjalan cepat menghampiri Sehun namun dengan tiba-tiba sang petinggi alam bawah itu terseret oleh sesuatu tak kasat mata hingga menghantam pilar emas diujung lantai istana yang entah sejak kapan ada disana.

Semuanya menoleh kesekitar dan saat itulah mereka sadar, istana yang awalnya hanya berupa lantai dingin yang diselimuti kegelapan dengan pilar-pilar baja tanpa dinding pelindung itu mulai terbentuk layaknya istana yang sesungguhnya.

Pilar-pilar emas dengan ukiran-ukiran yang menggambarkan suasana neraka mulai terbentuk begitupun dinding-dinding gelap dengan jendela-jendela besar serta atap yang tinggi berkubu emas dan ukiran gambar-gambar penyiksaan yang ada dineraka. Dikedua sisi singgasana juga mulai menjalar anak tangga yang turun dari atas hingga membuat semua sadar—kecuali Sehun—bahwa kini terdapat ruang penghubung disana. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dilakukan bocah itu? Pikir semua orang

"selagi aku dalam suasana hati yang baik. Sebaiknya yang tidak berkepentingan disini segera pergi." Mendengar itu, semua yang ada disana menoleh menatap Sehun yang balas menatap mereka dengan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi. "kalian memang melihatku seperti anak yang cukup baik saat ini, tapi bukan berarti aku akan menjadi lemah. Siapapun yang berpikiran seperti itu berarti ia coba untuk menantangku." Ujarnya dingin disertai lirikan kearah Nichkun diakhir kalimat.

Mendengar itu, semua yang masih ingin menjabat dan hidup sebagai dewa tanpa bicara apapun berbalik pergi meninggalkan tempat itu hingga tersisalah Nichkun yang masih terduduk dilantai dengan Tifany yang memandang putra mereka dengan raut wajah sedih.

Melihat itu, Sehun pun berjalan menghampiri mereka yang kini sudah berdiri—sebaiknya seperti itu jika tidak ingin terlihat rendah dimata putra mereka sendiri—menatapnya.

"aku tidak akan bersikap kejam pada ayah jika saja ayah tidak bersikap seperti tadi." Ujarnya masih dengan nada yang dingin. Namun, mendengar itu, Tafany dan Nichkun tau, saat ini Sehun yang ada dihadapan mereka masihlah Sehun putra bungsu mereka.

"Sehu—"

"kita semua akan tinggal disini." Ia memotong ucapan Nichkun seraya berbalik memandang istana bawah tanah yang kini sudah sepantasnya terlihat begitu megah dan mewah. Sesuatu yang diagung-agungkan para pendosa neraka saat hidup dibumi hingga membuat mereka lupa akan siapa dan dimana mereka berada. "bukankah bagus jika kita semua bisa tinggal bersama?" ia lalu kembali berbalik menghadap Nichkun dan Tifany yang tersenyum menatap Sehun. Tidak disangka tujuan Sehun membangun istana itu agar mereka semua dapat tinggal bersama.

Nichkun ingin protes akan sikap Sehun namun ia juga sependapat akan pemikiran putranya. Tapi—

"jika yang ayah pikirkan adalah posisi penguasa alam bawah.." ia menggantungkan ucapannya seraya tersenyum separo. "aku bersedia untuk duel memperebutkan posisi itu. Tapi, kurasa itu percuma karna bagaimanapun akulah pemenang mutlak atas posisi itu. Jika ayah pikir masih bisa memimpin, jinakan dulu peliharaan ayah." Ujarnya lagi dengan sombong namun Nichkun tidak bisa menyalahkan ucapan Sehun karna itu sepenuhnya benar.

Lalu siapa dari putra putrinya yang bisa mengalahkan Sehun? Dan ia tidak mungkin kembali memimpin saat peliharaannya didalam neraka Sana sama sekali hanya mendengarkan perintah Sehun.

Mengetahui pemikiran ayahnya itu, Sehun mengembangkan seringaiannya dan dengan angkuh berbalik kembali duduk diatas singgasa yang secara tidak langsung telah menjadi miliknya

.

.

.

.

1 hari dialam para dewa telah berlalu dan Luhan mulai kelaparan. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa setelah mati ia masih bisa kepalaran. Ia terus berbaring diatas rumput seraya berguling-guling kesana kemari berharap dengan demikian rasa laparnya akan hilang.

Namun, saat berguling kekiri, tiba-tiba punggungnya seakan menabrak sesuatu hingga membuatnya berhenti melakukan itu seraya menoleh. Kedua matanya melotot melihat seseorang tengah berbaring terlantang disana dengan lengan yang menutup matanya.

Luhan tidak berharap ia akan kembali namun pada akhirnya, orang inilah yang datang menjemputnya. Kini Luhan harus memikirkan kembali tentang ucapan Kris, pria itu hanya membohonginya dan harusnya Luhan tau.

"apa kau sangat bosan berada disini" orang itu lalu menyingkirkan lengan yang menutup matanya hingga mereka berpandangan. "kau telah banyak berubah Luhan. Dulu kau begitu senang dan betah dengan tempat ini." Ujarnya lagi dengan tangan yang terayun kepuncuk kepala Luhan yang berbaring telungkup menatapnya

"kenapa kau selalu bicara seolah-olah kita bertemu sudah sangat lama?" ia lalu meletakan pipinya keatas rumput itu masih dengan menatap lawan bicaranya. "Sehun?" dan yang disebut namanya tersenyum cerah. Ia selalu suka saat Luhan menyebut namanya.

Kali ini Luhan menyerah, ia sudah mati dan tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Ia juga tidak tau tempatnya yang sesungguhnya, neraka atau surga? Maka dari itu ia harus meyakinkan dirinya untuk bergantung pada Sehun walau sebenarnya ia masih ragu dan takut pada pria itu. Tapi, dari pada berada dineraka atau dibuang kebumi. Ia memilih untuk bersama Sehun karna menempati surga, Luhan tidak yakin dirinya pantas akan hal itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be countinue

.

.

.

.

Ell note :

Perasaan Ell aja atau chapt ini agak aneh sama yang sebelumnya?

Yah, Ell agak hilang focus gegara antusiasme 'what the mean' sampe pengen diupdate sekarang dan ngasal banget ngeditnya. Yaudahlah, entar deh tebus dosanya di chapt depan wkwkwk

Oke, buat yang sebelumnya nanya kenapa Sehun bisa baca benaknya Yunho sementara Kris gak bisa, itu karna segelnya Sehun udah lepas. Sekarang ia bisa baca pikiran semua orang atau dewa-dewa petinggi sekalipun

Dan mungkin ada Kaisoo atau Chanbaek. 'mungkin'! 'mungkin' ya… tapi tetap aja story ini gak bakal nayangin couple lain karna ini focus ke hunhan.

Dan kenapa Luhan dinanti kedatangannya bukannya udah jelas dan bisa ditebak ya di chapt sebelumnya? -_- itu bukan karna dia spesialin sama dewa-dewa lain, tapi karna isu Kris sama Sehun sebelumnya

Jya. Segitu dulu readers. Terimakasih udah bersedia mampir buat baca semuanya~ terimakasih juga buat review-review, favorite/follow atau yang Cuma mampir liat-liat. Sampai ketemu chapt depan~


	6. Chapter 5 : Everything has changes

**2016 Juni, 13**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Infigilate From Hell**

 **(Everything Has Changes)**

 **HunHan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ELL**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana mencekam dalam keheningan menyambutku dikala itu. Bersembunyi dibelakang tubuhnya yang berjalan didepan adalah satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan.

Tatapan ingin tahu penuh intimidasi membuatku menunduk tidak ingin menatap langsung junjungan yang harusnya ku hormati sebagai bekas mahkluk bumi.

Setelah waktu dan jalan yang dilalui terasa begitu mencengkam—selain aura yang selalu dibawa oleh pria dihadapanku—akhirnya kami sampai dipenghujung aula berdiri tepat diatas mimbar kekuasaan

Ia menatap penjuru aula, tatapannya menghunus tiap mata yang ada disana hingga mereka menunduk menghormatinya. Mengabaikan mereka, ia duduk dalam rangkulan singgasananya dan tanpa menghiraukan siapapun ia menarik ku keatas pangkuannya membuatku tersentak tak terkecuali penghuni aula yang sesekali mengintip kami.

Perasaan gelisah mengangguku namun tidak banyak yang bisa kulakukan. Aku merasa tidak punya kehendak atau hak apapun atas diriku. Tanpa harus menimang lebih jauhpun aku tahu Sehun memegang kendali penuh atas tempat dan semua yang ada disini melihat bagaimana mereka –orang-orang disini—menghormatinya. Ini bukan tempatku bisa berbuat apapun. Ini adalah kediaman Sehun dan penghuni bawah tanah. Salah melangkah, mereka akan melemparku ke neraka.

"dimana ayah?''

Mendengar itu aku menoleh kebelakang—tepat—menatap wajah Sehun yang juga tengah memandangiku hingga aku tak bisa untuk tidak terkejut saat tatapan kami bertemu membuatku menunduk mendapati bahwa diriku merasa malu.

Seorang wanita tiba-tiba bersuara, menjawabnya berupa cicitan hingga sempatkukira tidak mendengar apapun

"di-dia pergi menemui kaisar langit."

Sehun menoleh padanya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan tapi melihatnya tersenyum separo membuatku berpikir bahwa sesuatu telah ia rencanakan

"beritahu ayah saat kembali tidak perlu repot-repot, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan bahkan jika itu kaisar langit."

aku merasakan telapak tangan dikepalaku dan terkejut bahwa itu milik Sehun. Ia terkekeh mendapati reaksiku dimana hal itu membuat heran semua orang.

"siapapun yang tidak berkepentingan disini—" sekilas ia menatap penjuru aula dengan tatapan berbeda yang ia berikan padaku. "—lakukan apapun diluar sana"

Dan serempak penghuni aula berbondong-bondong meninggalkan tempatnya. Sekarang aku benar-benar heran apa tingkatan dan jabatan Sehun dikalangan para dewa hingga mereka sangat menghormatinya.

Aku melihat sekeliling dan menyaksikan tempat ini jauh berbeda dari apa yang kukunjungi beberapa waktu lalu. Semua hal yang melambangkan dunia bawah ada disini tak terkecuali. Istana ini benar-benar menggambarkan keserakahan, kekerasan, siksaan, kemunafikan dan semua hal dimana menjebak para penghuni bumi masuk dalam neraka.

Seseorang memegang daguku membuatku menoleh dan mendapati iris sekelam langit luar angkasa menatapku. Tatapannya benar-benar berbeda saat ia menatap yang lain. Seolah-olah aku berbda dan adalah sebuah keistimewaan baginya.

"kau memang berbeda Luhan." lagi-lagi ia membacaku layaknya buku cerita yang mudah dipahami dan ditebak akhirnya. "kau memang istimewa."

Kadang aku berpikir untuk tidak bicara saat bersamanya. Semua tampak mudah dan dipahami olehnya bahkan tanpa aku membuka mulut walau tidak denganku, sedikitpun aku tidak bisa memahaminya.

"kau bisa Luhan, kau satu-satunya yang bisa memahamiku."

Ia berucap dengan sebelah telapak tangannya yang menempel dipipi kiriku terasa hangat hingga kupejamkan mata menikmatinya tanpa sadar menyandarkan pipiku mengikuti telapak tangannya.

Saat aku membuka mata, aku mendapati sebuah senyum menawan disudut bibirnya terlihat tipis hingga kupikir ia tidak melakukan itu jika raut wajahnya tidak berubah seketika saat kedatangan seseorang mengusik kami.

Aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang lelaki berjubah putih dan dua orang dengan pakaian yang berbeda dibelakangnya. Mereka berjalan sangat terburu-buru hingga membuatku takut dengan langkah mereka yang kapan saja bisa tersandung.

Orang berjubah putih besar diantara mereka mengulurkan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti gulungan surat kearahku namun kuyakin itu bukan untukku maka ku tolehkan kepala pada pria dibelakangku yang tidak memberi ekspresi atau reaksi apapun terhadap gulungan itu.

"kami diutus kaisar langit untuk mengantarkan surat undangan pada anda yang mulia."

Dan dengan berani orang itu melangkah maju menaiki mimbar menyerahkan gulungan itu pada Sehun. Namun surat itu lenyap lebih dulu ditelan kobaran api sebelum menyentuh tangannya. Si pembawa pesan sempat terkejut hingga melompot kebelakang bersama dua orang lainnya.

Aku menoleh menatap Sehun dan ia tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"katakan padanya aku menolak undangan itu."

Ia lalu berdiri dan membawaku dalam gendongannya. Itu sempat mengejutkanku namun akhirnya membuatku malu sadar disaksikan oleh si pengantar surat dan dua orang lainnya.

"S-Sehun turunkan aku" gumamku bahkan sulit terdengar olehku sendiri hingga aku tidak yakin ia mendengarnya melihat ia mulai melangkah tanpa melepasku.

Langkahnya terhenti saat utusan itu menghadangnya dengan berani. Raut wajahnya berubah dan itu seperti saat ia berniat melemparku kedasar laut.

"menyingkir maka aku akan membiarkanmu."

Ia memerintah dengan desisan yang dingin dan suasana mulai berubah. Kutolehkan kepala dengan cemas menatap utusan itu lalu menggeleng. Kuharap mereka mengerti dengan isyaratku untuk tidak melawan. Ini mulai mengerikan jika suasana hatinya berubah.

"maafkan kami yang mulia, tapi kami harus menahan yang mulia jika yang mulia menolak."

Kupikir utusan itu tidak bisa bicara isyarat. Semoga saja dia selamat

Aku berpaling lagi pada Sehun. Ia menaikan sebelah alisnya tanpa ekspresi dan bagaimana ia melakukannya hingga tetap terlihat tampan.

"menahanku?"

Ia lalu beralih menatapku dengan seringaiannya yang mengagumkan. Terkesan dengan itu dari pada mengerikan seperti saat pertama kali aku melihatnya di atap galaksi (kediaman Kris).

"kau dengar itu Luhan? Tidakah kau ingin tertawa?"

dan dia tertawa dengan keras. Aku tahu letak leluconnya tapi orang-orang didepanku akan mati dan itu bukan hal yang sepatutnya ditertawai.

"kami serius, ini perintah yang mulia kaisar."

Ia mendengus namun tak lama raut wajahnya berubah. Giginya bergemeletuk menatap tiga utusan itu. Matanya memerah dan ia terlihat sangat marah hingga aku sendiri ketakutan ingin ia cepat menurunkanku.

"kalian pikir bisa menahanku dengan mantra murahan?" ia masih mendesis saat beralih menggendongku dengan satu lengannya. Apa aku seringan itu?

Sebelah tangannya terangkat dan dalam sekian detik aku melihat jendela-jendela besar dalam puri menyala-nyala seolah kobaran api dibawah sana naik keatas sini. Wajah Sehun memerah dengan urat-urat yang menonjol serta gambar petir atau akar hitam yang mulai menjalar menaiki wajahnya. Ia terlihat sangat memgerikan hingga aku melotot mendapati diriku dalam dekapannya disituasi seperti ini. Jendela puri semakin terang dan aku melihatnya. Semua kobaran api yang memyalak-nyalak hingga kegelapan dan kekosongan diluar puri menjadi terang benderang dan aku mulai merasa kepanasan.

Kulihat orang-orang utusan kaisar terlihat tenang ditempat mereka seolah tidak terpengaruh sama sekali.

"ingat yang mulia. Walaupun saat ini yang mulia lebih hebat melebihi kaisar langit. Sesungguhnya masih ada yang lebih hebat dan berkuasa dari kaisar langit." si pembawa pesan menggeleng. "yang mulia tidak patut menyombongkan diri karna dengan mudah menguasai neraka serta meruntuhkan istana langit. Hal yang yang mulia lakukan hanya sebagaian kecil dari apa yang disebut kekayaan penguasa sesungguhnya."

Aku tidak mengerti, orang itu bicara seolah-olah ada yang lebih berkuasa dan lebih diatas dari para dewa dan penguasa.

Dan tanpa peringatan, kobaran api diluar sana menyalak memasuki puri mengelilingi tiga utusan kaisar. Mereka tetap tenang dan kokoh walau api itu perlahan membakar mereka.

"siapa yang bisa memadamkan api neraka? Bahkan kaisarpun tidak mampu melakukannya sekalipun dengan semua air laut yang ada dibumi. Sejauh ini semua seperti apa yang kupahami dan 'dia' yang kalian anggap ada tidak pernah dan tidak akan bisa menghentikanku. 'dia' bukan siapa-siapa selain penggertak."

Dan dengan itu, aku melihat tiga utusan kaisar lenyap dilahap kobaran api. Sehun tertawa mengerikan. Dan setelah melihat apa yang ia lakukan bahkan sebelumnya terhadapku. Keraguan mulai mendatangiku lagi. Apa aku berada diposisi aman? Apa aku akan selamat jika mempercayainya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.S**

 **L.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah berapa lama waktu berlalu. Puri sangat sepi sepanjang waktu semenjak kejadian itu. Kobaran api diluar puri tidak hilang dan aku mulai berpikir mungkin itu penyebab tidak seorangpun berkunjung.

Sepanjang waktu aku hanya bersama Sehun dan beberapa mahkluk aneh yang datang berkunjung dan bicara dengannya menggunakan bahasa aneh yang tidak kupahami. Kupikir itu bahasa neraka.

Sempat terpikir olehku bahwa Sehun mungkun ketakutan dan mulai percaya bahwa ada yang bisa menghentikannya hingga ia tidak pergi kemanapun lalu melindungi puri dengan api neraka agar tidak seorangpun yang dapat menjangkaunya.

Aku menatapnya dan terkejut saat mendapati ia juga tengah mematapku namun dengan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi yang tidak biasanya ia berikan padaku.

Apa ia membacaku? Oh tidak, dia pasti membacaku.

"a-aku... Maksudku, itu hanya pemikiran konyolku saja karena..." merasa bosan.

Lanjutku tanpa suara karna tidak berani memberitaunya secara langsung bahwa aku sudah sangat kebosanan dan kepanasan ada disini.

Tanpa sadar memikirkan itu membuatku cemberut hingga kudengar sebuah kekehan dan terkejut bahwa Sehun melakukannya. Kupikir tadi ia sedang marah

"aku tidak bisa marah padamu."

Ia membacaku lagi tapi detik berikut raut wajahnya berubah. Ia terlihat ragu entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"apa yang tidak akan kulakukan untukmu Luhan."

Dan dalam sekejab ia berdiri dan aku merasa berputar pada dimensi lain. Tidak ada kobaran api atau gambaran dalam neraka atau ruang dengan dinding emas dan pilarnya dalam penglihatanku. Hanya ada Sehun dan kegelapan yang meliuk-liuk memutari kami atau sebaliknya.

Kututup kedua mata erat-erat mulai merasa pusing dengan keadaan sekitar. Aku masih melakukannya saat kudengar ia berbisik ditelingaku sesuatu yang tidak terlalu jelas membuatku mengerjab pelan untuk melihatnya.

Ia tersenyum begitu hangat membuatku lupa segalanya. Lupa bahwa pria ini sesungguhnya lebih dari sebuah ancaman juga pelindung.

Cahaya menyengat dan itu membuatku sadar bahwa kegelapan telah menghilang. Kulihat sekitar dan lagi-lagi dibukit itu. Kadang aku berpikir bahwa tempat ini tidak benar-benar ada. Hanya dalam pikirannya.

Kutolehkan kepala menatap Sehun

Dia sangat kuat dan dimataku hampir tidak ada yang tidak bisa ia lakukan. Hanya, membuatku bertanya-tanya kenapa dia menahanku bersamanya jika tujuannya membawaku ke neraka? Kenapa ia tidak melepasku kedalam kobaran api itu?

"ada saatnya kau akan tahu."

Dan ia selalu bicara seolah-olah kami bertemu dan membuat janji sangat lama walau wajahnya tidak begitu asing.

Kami berbaring diatas rumput hijau dan ia disampingku masih memandangiku. Itu membuatku malu pada awalnya namun lama-kelamaan aku mulai terbiasa dengan tingkahnya itu. Entah apa yang dilihatnya dariku saat ia menatap tanpa berkedip.

Tapi biarlah ia lakukan apapun selama nyawakuーjika aku masih memilikinyaーaman bersamanya dengan jadi penurut.

Kupandang langit dan hari ini tidak biru penuh seperti biasa. Awan terlihat mengumpul dibeberapa tempat kosong diudara. Tanpa sadar tanganku terulur seolah dapat menggapai gumpalan putih yang terlihat lembut itu dan dalam seper sekian detik pemandangan itu menghilang digantikan langit yang biru cerah tanpa gumpalan awan.

Aku terkejut dan kebingungan. Sebauh telapak tangan diatas telapak tanganku. Kuikuti uluran tangan itu dan mendapati Sehun yang masih berbaring dengan posisi yang sama dan backround yang berbeda disampingku. Aku terduduk tiba-tiba. Melihat sekitar dan kebingungan mendapati kami tidak lagi diatas bukit.

Hanya ada biru dan putih. Lalu kurasakan kelembutan dibawah tapak tanganku dan sadar apa yang baru saja kuandaikan telah menjadi nyata. Dengan cepat aku beralih menatap Sehun yang masih menopang kepala menggunakan sebelah tangan menghadapku.

Sejak kapan ia melakukannya?

"sejak kau memikirkannya." sebuah senyum membentuk diwajahnya yang tampan sebelum disusul jawaban itu.

Ia lalu beralih memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk menghadapku. Lalu telapak tangannya menempel dipipi kiriku

Terkadang dia begitu lembut

"sudah kukatakan, akan kulakukan apapun untukmu Luhan." ujarnya dan aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa ia harus repot-repot melakukannya.

"ada saatnya kau akan mengerti kenapa aku melakukannya."

lalu lengannya yang kokoh tiba-tiba melingkariku hingga aku sempat terjekut. Ada yang aneh dengannya belakangan ini. Maksudku lebih aneh dari sebelumnya.

"berjanjilah padaku apapun yang terjadi kau tidak akan melupakanku."

Ia bahkan selalu mengatannya setiap saat seolah-olah sesuatu akan terjadi

"aku sangat kuat Luhan." ia melepas pelukannya dan beralih menatapku. Raut wajahnya terlihat sedih entah kenapa. "tapi aku tidak bisa menjamin ini akan selamanya. Seseorang pasti akan datang untuk menghentikanku."

aku berkerut lagi tidak mengerti. Bagaimana seseorang itu bisa menghentikannya? Apa orang yang lebih hebat dari penguasa?

"untuk itu aku ingin kau berjanji."

Telapak tangannya kembali menapak dipipi kiriku. Sejujurnya hal itu membuatku merasa nyaman dan tanpa sadar menyandarkan pipiku ditelapak tangannya.

Dia tersenyum sangat tampan. Aku bersumpah bahwa ia berjuta kali lebih tampan saat tersenyum dan aku berpikir lagi bahwa itu wajar saja mengingat ia seorang dewa. Bukankah setiap dari mereka memiliki wajah rupawan?

Aku terbuai tenggelam pada tatapan matanya yang gelap hingga tanpa sadar ia kembali memeluku. Sangat erat, lebih erat dari sebelumnya hingga aku terlalu sulit bergerak dan saat itulah aku sadar bahwa bersamanya adalah sesuatu yang kuinginkan bukan sekedar kubutuhkan. Mungkin perlakuannya selama ini membuatku lebih memihaknya dari siapapun.

Ku ulas sebuah senyum seraya lenganku balas melingkari pundaknya dengan mata terpejam bahagia. Tidak terhitung menit dan jam berapa lama kami dalam posisi itu. Aku merasa menyayanginya dan kupikir diapun begitu. Sekarang pikiranku kembali kemasa lalu, menyesal untuk tidak menerima tawarannya.

Pelukannya semakin erat dan aku merasa mulai kesulitan bernapas jika memang aku masih memiliki napas. Tapi ini benar-benar sesak hingga tidak tahan aku membuka mata dan dalam sepersekian detik aku sadar kami tidak hanya berdua.

Disekeliling begitu banyak orang dengan pakaian hitam putih menyaksikan kami. Tidak hanya diatas pijakan awan yang sama namun juga diatas awan yang lebih tinggi.

apa yang terjadi? Siapa mereka?

Tiba-tiba aku merasa silau saat cahaya terang benderang menyorot diatas kami. Cepat aku menoleh dan merasa perih dimataku hingga membuatku kembali menunduk. Ini sangat membingungkan

Kucoba bertelepati, menanyakan apa yang terjadi dalam benakku berharap Sehun akan menjawab, namun yang kudapati ia hanya diam tanpa sedikitpun membiarkanku bergerak dengan bebas. Ia memeluk terlalu erat hingga aku takut lengan kokohnya bisa meremukanku

"Sehun putra Ｏ-nick."

Suara itu menggema kesegala penjuru langit, sangat berkuasa, menenangkan namun juga mengerikan disaat yang bersamaan.

Apa itu kaisar langit?

"sebagaimana api neraka tunduk padamu, kau pun sama sepertinya dihadapanku."

Apa maksudnya?

"tidak! Tidak seorangpun bisa menundukanku!"

Tiba-tiba Sehun berteriak marah tepat disamping telingaku hingga mengejutkanku. Dia seperti merasa terancam

"apa yang tercipta dari kuasaku akan kembali dengan kuasaku. Kuciptakan setiap dari kalian dengan memegang kendali dan menjalani tugas masing-masing." sebuah nyanyian dikumdangkan dan itu adalah orang-orang disekeliling kami. Kudengar Sehun bergumam kata 'tidak' berulang kali. Pelukannya semakin erat lagi seolah ia coba menyampaikan sesuatu padaku yang tidak kupahami. Nyanyian semakin menggema-gema lalu disusul suara lonceng seolah memecah langit. Cahaya yang lebih terang menyilaukanku dan terkejut itu berasal dari Sehun.

aku benar-benar kebingungan dan butuh penjelasan atas apa yang terjadi.

pelukannya tiba-tiba melemah dan ia melepasku perlahan-lahan. Kutatap ia dengan bingung saat kami saling berhadapan. Wajahnya tidak seperti biasa. Ia terlihat begitu lesuh dan garis hitam diwajahnya perlahan lenyap digantikan sinar yang membuatnya berkali lipat lebih mempesona.

"tidak seorangpun dari kalian bisa menentang dan membuat keputusan tanpa kehendaku. Sesungguhnya engkau putra O-Nick tidak berdaya dihadapanku"

Tidak kuperdulikan suara-suara itu. Aku lebih perduli pada Sehun yang tidak seperti biasanya dihadapanku.

Ia terlihat sangat memprihatinkan seolah ia tidak berdaya hingga yang ia lakukan hanya diam memandangiku dengan sorot mata lemah

"Sehun, kau tidak apa-apa?"

ia tidak merespon dan itu semakin membuatku khawatir. Panik aku mengguncang bahunya namun ia tidak memberi respon apapun hingga putus asa aku melihat orang-oranh yang terus bernyanyi entah apa yang mereka nyanyikan.

"siapapun tolong dia."

namun tidak seorangpun mau mendengarku. Mereka tetap pada posisinya dengan kumandang yang kini terdengar memgerikan ditelingaku karna tak seorangpun berniat membantu kami.

tiba-tiba aku merasa semakin jauh dari Sehun dan sadar bahwa sesuatu tak kasat mata membawaku. Panik aku meronta seraya memanggil-manggil Sehun yang tidak bergerak sama sekali pada tempatnya. Aku terlalu panik dan sibuk meronta. Fokusku hanya Sehun bahkan aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan apa yang sedang terjadi tidak perduli terhadap sekelilingku.

"Sehun! Sehun! Tolong aku, Sehun!"

Namun ia diam pada tempatnya tampak begitu lemah bahkan saat bayangannya mulai mengecil dan menjauh dari pandanganku.

"lepas! Lepaskan aku!"

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, benda tak kasat mata terus membawaku dan saat tidak lagi melihat bayangan Sehun, suara itu kembali menggema mengisi indra pendengaranku

"sesungguhnya takdir tidak bisa diatur oleh seseorang yang tidak dikehendaki tugasnya. Kehidupan, kematian dan reinkarnasi dari mahluk ciptaan sudah ditentukan. Tidak seorangpun bisa merubahnya seperti aku bisa. Kau tidak dikehendaki berada dialam ini anaku.. Untuk itu kembalilah."

Cahaya putih lainnya bersinar didepan mataku memaksaku terpejam agar tidak menusuk retinaku. Bising ditelinga membuatku sakit kepala dan dalam sepersekian detik kulihat perlahan semua menjadi gelap. Tidak ada bising atau cahaya menyilaukan. Semuanya terasa tenang walau dalam benaku merasa gelisah memikirkan pria yang melindungiku entah dimana. Namun aku tidak berdaya melawan perasaan aneh yang melingkupiku perlahan-lahan membawa pergi kesadaranku.

Kupikir dari awal Sehun sudah mengetahuinya. Ia merasa terancam sejak kedatangan utusan kaisar langit. Namun yang kuyakini sekarang sesuangguhnya kami tidak menghadapi kaisar langit melainkan seseorang yang lebih tinggi tingkatannya dari kaisar langit.

Harusnya aku bisa memahaminya. Harusnya aku tahu kenapa ia tidak membawaku keluar bukit atau lingkaran alam bawah. Tapi semua sudah terlambat karna kebodohanku. Kuharap semua akan baik-baik saja setelahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **S.**

 **.L**

 **.**

 **.**

Remang-remang cahaya kemerahan membuat silau mataku. Tidak ada apapun yang bisa kulihat selain cahaya reman-remang. Perlahan kelopak mataku terbuka dan menyipit menyesuaikan kondisi.

Heran bertanya-tanya melihat sekelilingku yang tampak gersang penuh debu. Kucoba menyesuaikan diri tanpa sadar mengingat kembali apa yang sudah terjadi dan berapa lama aku tidur disini, ditempat ini yang kusadari hamparan pasir coklat membentang dimana-mana yang orang-orang sebut gurun.

Aku berdiri tegak mencoba terlihat kokoh saat semua sarafku merasa lemah seakan tak bertenaga. Kupandang sekelilingku dan tidak ada apapun disana. Cuaca begitu terik hingga kusadari pakaian yang kugunakan telah basah. Kakiku mulai melangkah entah kemana akupun tidak tahu apa yang kutuju.

Sambil berjalan aku coba mengembalikan memori otaku. Semua yang kuingat samar-samar. Tubuhku rasanya tidur terlalu lama hingga aku merasa sangat kelaparan dan kehausan.

Diujung kulihat hamparan air namun kutau itu hanya ilusi seperti yang orang-orang katakan saat berada ditengah gurun. Tapi, orang-orang siapa? Kenapa aku ada disini? Kenapa aku tidur disana?

Lalu, saat sampai ditengah ilusi air tadi aku berhenti. Sepintas aku mengingat beberapa kejadian dan sampai pada diriku yang sudah mati.

Aku hendak kembali berjalan namun ingatan lainnya kembali seperti direka ulang seolah-olah otakku sudah tidak digunakan dalam jangka waktu yang sangat lama begitupun tubuhku yang terasa kaku.

Beberapa ingatan samar coba menyusup seiring aku melangkah. Fakta bahwa aku sudah mati dan berada digurun yang hanya ada di bumi membuatku sadar harus menghindari mahkluk bumi. Aku yakin sesuatu telah terjadi setelah upacara itu dan tiba-tiba aku yang ada ditengah gurun pasir.

Aku kelaparan tapi makanan hanya ada ditengah-tengah penghuni bumi. Aku harus berani mengambil resiko

Entah sampai dimana waktu berlalu seolah gurun ini tiada akhir, perutku meronta untuk mendapatkan asupan gizi sempatara tenggorokanku terasa kering. Tak sanggup lagi aku terduduk diatas pasir seraya mersup-raup udara kosong dengan mulut terbuka seolah demikian bisa membasahi tenggorokanku.

Tanpa bisa kucegah kuharapkan seseorang dalam benakku entah siapa. Ingatan tentangnya begitu buram dan perlahan ingatan lain melintas merasa aku pernah mengalami situasi yang sama.

Aku tersentak saat kegelapan dan kobaran api melintas dalam benakku. Lalu perlahan bayangan lain menyapa dalam kesunyian.

"perlahan kau akan mengingatnya Luhan."

suara itu terasa familiar, seolah-olah aku mengenalnya sudah sangat lama.

"aku tidak tahu kau akan tumbuh besar seindah ini."

Lagi suara itu terngiang dan aku merasa harus mencari pemiliknya entah kenapa.

"berjanjilah padaku apapun yang terjadi kau tidak akan melupakanku."

Dan dengan itu tekadku mengingat dan menemukan pemilik suara itu semakin kuat entah aku mengiyakan atau tidak ungkapan itu. Sepintas bayangan wajah melintas dalam benakku dan aku merasa perlahan mulai mengingatnya membuat semangatku kembali hingga kedua kakiku memiliki tenaga lagi untuk berjalan menelusuri ujung gurun.

.

Entah berapa lama waktu berlalu aku tidak tahu dengan tambahan waktu aku tertidur. Namun yang kuingat sudah melewati banyak siang dan malam diatas hamparan pasir yang membuatku sedikit bersyukur bahwa aku sudah mati sehingga tidak perlu terlalu cemas akan mati kelaparan digurun.

Hanya tetap saja aku merasa sangat kelaparan dan saat melihat cahaya kota dikejauhan kuulas senyum gembira. Dengan cepat aku berlari entah mendapat tenaga dari mana menuju pemukiman lalu berhenti saat sadar bahwa aku telah berbeda.

aku memikirkan apa yang membedakan yõkai dan mahkluk bumi dan tidak menemukannya. Kupikir itu tidak ada, mungkin hanya mahkluk bumi dengan kekuatan khusus yang bisa membedakan mereka. Itu menguntungkanku jika tidak bertemu mereka

Tanpa merasa cemas aku berjalan memasuki kota tampak berhati-hati seseorang menyadari keberadaanku yang berbeda dari mereka. Namun tidak ada kesulitan berarti hingga tanpa sadar pertahananku lepas dan berjalan menikmati suasana kota dimalam hari. Pertama-tama aku harus mencari makan

Aku berdiri didepan sebuah kedai yang memajang berbagai jenis makanan didepannya hingga membuatku meneguk air liur memginginkan. Musik mengalun disepanjang jalan aku hiraukan dan fokus pada makanan-makanan yang hanya bisa kutatapi tanpa bisa melahapnya.

aku pindah kekedai lain dan lainnya lagi lalu melihat seorang pemilik kedai yang membuang bungkusan plastik ketempat sampah. Dengan cepat aku berlari mengira mungkin saja itu adalah sisa makanan. Tergesa-gesa aku berjongkok disamping tempat pembuangan itu seraya membuka isi plastik itu tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan bau menyengat dari tempat pembuangan. Aku tersenyum bahagia saat melihat bahwa itu benar-benar makanan yang walaupun sisa namun masih bisa dimakan. Tergesa aku melahapnya dengan rakus seolah tidak mengisi perut selama bertahun-tahun padahal baru kurasakan lapar sesaat aku bangun dan beberapa hari terakhir.

"hei"

Seseorang berdiri didepanku tidak kuhiraukan dan fokus pada makanan sisa sebelum orang itu tiba-tiba merebut bungkusan plastikku dan membuangnya kembali ketempat sampah.

Sontak aku kaget dan marah. Cepat aku menoleh dan melihat seorang pria tampan dengan belahan dagu yang tidak terlalu dalam disertai tatapan meremehkan.

"aku memanggilmu dari tadi."

Tidak menghiraukannya aku kembali pada bungkusan plastik ditempat sampah.

"kau ingin semua orang tahu bahwa kau sejenis yõkai?"

Gerak tanganku terhenti. Terkejut aku menoleh padanya berpikir bahwa duniaku pasti sudah berakhir disini. Baru saja beberapa waktu lalu aku berpikir untuk menghindari jenis mahkluk seperti mereka—pembasmi yokai—dan sekarang salah satunya memergokiku. Pria itu mendekat hingga refleks aku menghindar. Yang aku pikirkan saat ini adalah lari secepatnya menghindar dari orang ini tidak perduli bahwa perutku kepalaran dan butuh asupan

"kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan." ia berkomentar namun tidak kuperdulikan dan sibuk menjauhinya saat keras kepala ia mendekatiku. "Kenapa tidak mencuri? Bukankah itu lebih mudah? Kau tidak bisa mati untuk kedua kalinya bukan?"

ujarnya tanpa beban seolah-olah ia tidak akan melakukan apapun padaku jika kulakukan sarannya. Bersiap aku mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melarikan diri namun belum dua langkah tiba-tiba pria itu sudah ada dihadapanku kembali.

Teleport.

Tidak, aku benar-benar tamat. Laripun percuma.

"terkejut?" ia terkekeh bahkan saat aku merasa ketakutan

"jika kau bersedia ikut, aku tidak akan mengadukanmu atau membuat semua orang disini melihat identitasmu."

Apa ia coba bernegosiasi?

"ke-kemana?"

Tenggorokankupun seolah diselimuti dingin namun pria ini tidak menjawab selain mengedikan bahu malas-malasan.

"hanya katakan iya atau tidak."

Ia tampak begitu santai membuat kedua alisku menekuk curiga.

"bagaimana aku bisa memegang kata-katamu jika ikut aku tidak akan dieksekusi."

"kau bisa pegang ucapanku. Aku tidak pernah ingkar janji."

"bagaimana aku tau itu? Lagipula apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?."

Ia kembali memgedikan bahu acuh saat aku coba menuntut

"terserah padamu." lalu ia berbalik seolah akan pergi dan melepaskanku begitu saja. Namun gerak-geriknya yang seaakan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berteriak membuatku panik tergesa-gesa menghampirinya.

"baiklah, baiklah aku akan ikut!"

Ia tersenyum lebih seperti seringaian sebelum berjalan mendahuluiku. Aku ragu bisa mempercayainya. Untuk itu jika berkesempatan kumanfaatkan sebaik mungkin melarikan diri

"siapa namamu."

Tiba-tiba ia bersuara memecah lamunanku namun hening kembali, yang terdengar hanya nyanyian malam sepanjang kami melewati pertokoan dan bangunan-bangunan pemerintahan hingga aku tidak yakin ia bertanya padaku.

Tap.

Ia berhenti berjalan hingga aku yang cukup jauh dibelakangnya ikut berhenti. Raut wajahnya masih sama merehkan saat berbalik menghadapku.

"aku bertanya padamu, kenapa berdiri disana? Ck!" decaknya kuabaikan tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Aku tidak mempercayainya maka dari itu jarak sangatlah penting saat ini.

"ku-kupikir kau bicara pada dirimu sendiri."

Dia memutar bola matanya dan itu benar-benar mencerminkan sikapnya yang cuek.

"ayolah..." ujarnya malas seraya menjulurkan tangan dan menggoyang mereka seolah memberiku isyarat untuk mendekat.

Pelan aku melangkah namun masih menjaga jarak ketika aku sampai didepannya. Ia kembali memutar bola matanya dan merasa heran ia tidak merasa pusing berulang kali melakukan itu dalam waktu singkat.

"baiklah, siapa namamu?"

Sambil bertanya kami kembali berjalan menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang tampak acuh akan keberadaanku.

"Luhan."

Singkatku dan beberapa detik kemudian terkejut aku bisa mengingatnya. Kupikir ia menyadari ekspresiku dari samping saat kulirik ia berkerut heran menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Tapi ia kembali tidak perduli. Kupikir sikapnya yang mudah berubah-ubah mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang entah siapa dalam ingatan lamaku.

"aku Kai."

Tanpa memandangku ia berujar memperkenalkan diri. Kutatap ia dengan bingung, pikirku apa itu perlu ketika melihatnya seperti tidak ingin akrab dan terpaksa membawaku?

"spesialismu?"

Kali ini aku berhenti tiba-tiba lupa dengan apa aku hidup berguna selama ini? Ia menoleh heran melihatku dan membuat mimik bertanya yang terkesan malas-malasan.

"a-aku tidak ingat."

Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya namun detik berikut mengibaskan tangan dan melangkah pergi mendahuluiku yang masih berpikir.

"itu biasa terjadi pada beberapa dari kalian." kudengar suaranya sedikit lebih jauh didepan dan aku berlari kecil menyeimbanginya. Kupikir ia bicara tentang Yõkai. "biasanya yõkai yang tertidur selama bertahun-tahun bahkan berabad-abad setelah proses peralihan."

Apa?

Apa katanya?

Bertahun-tahun bahkan berabad-abad yang dimaksud adalah aku ditengah gurun selama itu?

Dia pasti bercanda.

"dan sebagai belas kasihanku, akan kubelikan makan untukmu."

Ia berbelok masuk kedalam kedai diperempatan jalan masih dengan populasi mahkluk berbeda jenis dan ras memenuhi sekitaran kota meramaikan malam.

Kami duduk disalah satu meja dekat jendela yang memajang berbagai jenis makanan hingga kupikir liur sudah menetes melalui celah-celah bibirku.

Kupikir ia benar tentang tidur bertahun-tahun bahkan berabad-abad mengingat seberapa laparnya aku tapi tidak bisa mati dengan alasan itu karna tidak berlaku terhadap kami. Kehidupan di bumi tidak berpengaruh sama sekali terhadap yõkai. Kami hanya bisa lenyap dengan kekuatan dari beberapa mahkluk spesial seperti Kai. Untuk itu aku tidak boleh terlalu mempercayainya.

Tapi tunggu, bukankah spesialisnya teleport? Itu berarti dia tidak cukup berbahaya. Namun itu bukan berarti aku lengah, bisa saja itu bukan spesialis melainkan kekuatan alami dari rasnya.

Dan aku kembali terkejut bahwa aku cukup tau tentang masalah ini. Kupikir aku mulai sedikit-sedikit mengingat hal lain tanpa kusadari.

Mengingat soal Ras, apa jenisnya? Kuharap ia bukan salah satu musuh manusia atau yokai atau sejenisnya. Walau bagaimanapun aku tetap bekas manusia dan sekarang yokai, ikut dengannya berarti menghianati bangsaku—jika saja ia benar-benar musuh manusia atau yokai—

Pesanan datang dan aku langsung menyambarnya cepat tanpa pertahanan. Kulirik Kai dan ia sempat memutar bola matanya—lagi—tidak kuperdulikan. Aku sangat kelaparan hingga tanpa sadar terus memesan tak tau diri memgingat ini hanya traktiran.

Perutku tidak bisa kenyang seolah habis kulahap makanan itu lenyap entah kemana. Tidak berakhir dilambung yang masih pada ukuran yang sama bahkan setelah mangkuk yang entah keberapa tersusun membentuk piramida.

Aku berniat memesan lagi dan bibi pelayan menghampiri kami dengan senyum gembira tau jualannya laris berkat diriku. Mulutku terbuka hendak bicara namun Kai lebih dulu meletakan lembaran uang diatas meja.

"kami sudah selesai."

Lalu ia berdiri beranjak pergi meninggalkanku yang terdiam menatap mangkuk diatas meja sudah membentuk gunung tinggi nyaris menyentuh langit-langit kedai kecil ini. Beberapa orang memperhatikanku dengan penasaran dan sadar aku telah memancing kecurigaan.

Tidak menunggu lama cepat aku berlari keluar menyusul Kai yang sudah jauh didepanku hingga menyamai langkahnya terengah-engah aku bergumam maaf

"harusnya aku tau jenis kalian tidak pernah merasa kenyang dan baru akan merasa puas saat mangkuk makanan itu mencapai batas maksimum waktu rehat kalian dan aku tidak punya uang sebanyak waktu tidurmu." decakan terdengar melalui lidahnya. "aku tidak bisa membiyayai makanmu yang entah bertahun-tahun bahkan berabad-abad. Jadi jangan ikuti aku lagi, kau bisa pergi."

Aku mengerjab bingung. Apa katanya? Kupikir itu ide yang bagus tapi kemudian kupertimbangkan lagi dan itu bukan ide yang bagus. Bisa saja seseorang datang untuk melenyapkanku walau ia juga berpotensi melakukannya. Setidaknya mungkin Kai tidak terlalu berbahaya

"aku akan ikut denganmu." ujarku dan ia hanya meliriku sepintas.

"jangan menyesalinya, aku tidak cukup kaya memberi makan yõkai yang kelaparan."

aku sedikit tersinggung.

"tidak masalah."

Ia kembali meliriku sepintas lalu kami diam dan tidak bicara lagi. Saat tiba dipinggir kota ia berhenti lalu berbalik menghadapku yang terkejut dengan gerakannya yang tiba-tiba.

"jangan memicu kecurigaan dengan kecerobohanmu dan jangan merepotkanku."

Ia seperti menasehati dan kata-kata itu bermakna bahwa aku boleh mengikutinya.

Kuberi anggukan cepat lalu ia kembali berjalan memasuki wilayah minim penduduk. Aku menoleh kebelakang melihat keramaian kota terlihat semakin jauh lalu beralih menatap Kai.

"ini dimana?"

Seharusnya dari tadi aku bertanya dan merasa senang mengingat tempat ini bukanlah Vascones. Aku yakin itu mengingat Vascones tidak semodern ini, negara itu lebih seperti tempat perkumpulan para budak.

"Prederix Daelia barat."

Singkatnya dan mataku melotot takjub.

Ini negara yang dimpi-impikan semua mahkluk bumi untuk menetap dan aku tidak percaya ada disini. Dengan seorang lelaki yang akan membawaku entah kemana.

"lalu kemana tujuan kita? Apa hanya berjalan-jalan tak tentu arah?"

Sedikit kesal aku berujar protes saat tau kami menjauhi kota impian. Tapi dari yang kudengar Prederix Daelia lebih dari sekedar kota makmur, tapi aku tidak melihat nilai spesial lainnya selain jajaran pertokoan dan kedai dan beberapa bangunan pemerintahan atau penginapan. Tapi mungkin saja beberapa jalan diperempatan kota menuju tempat yang lebih menakjubkan. Sejujurnya aku tidak rela meninggalkan kota itu. Kuharap bisa embali kapan-kapan

Disana semua pendatang disambut dengan baik tidak memandang jenis. Semua mahkluk dan ras hidup berdampingan tanpa menimbulkan kekacauan mengingat pemerintahnya sangat tegas dan berwibawa. Selain itu negara yang diapit oleh 4 elemen bumi sangat jarang, hanya Prederix Daelia satu-satunya berada di antara hutan, gurun, laut dan tidak seorangpun dikota pernah tau atau melihat anggota keluarga kerajaan selain pekerja istana. Itupun mereka terlalu setia untuk membocorkan apa yang terjadi dalam istana.

Beberapa kabar burung memgungkap bahwa Prederix Daelia barat dipimpin oleh bangsa Vampir mengingat beberapa orang yang berkunjung tidak kembali dan ditemukan tewas dengan bekas gigitan Vampir dihutan Vanesia—negara tetangga Prederix Daelia—. Hanya, bagaimana mungkin mayat itu ditemukan di Vanesia tapi menyalahkan Prederix Daelia? Beberapa orang juga berasumsi bahwa Vanesialah negara dengan bangsa Vampir mengingat negara itu memiliki banyak bangunan tua dan tidak pernah disinari matahari, bahkan tidak ada penduduk yang berkegiatan disiang hari berpotensi untuk tempat tinggal bangsa mereka. Selain itu kelelawar adalah binatan yang dilindungi disana. Sangat aneh jika melimpahkan kesalahan musuh manusia pada Prederix, kuharap Kai tidak membawaku melewati hutan Vanesia. Lewat jalur gunung, laut atau kembali ke gurun lebih aman walau berjauhan dengan daratan lain.

Tapi asumsi tentang Vanesia dipatahkan mengingat para pengunjung baik-baik saja saat melewati negara itu dan beberapa baru akan ditemukan tewas setelah kunjungan ke Prederix Daelia barat.

"kita ke utara Prederix."

Kai berujar tiba-tiba mengagetkanku. Tak sadar aku melamun terlalu lama hingga kami telah sampai dihutan yang membatasi Vanesia dan Prederix Daelia. Astaga aku baru saja melamunkannya dan kami sudah ada disini.

Kuharap kami tidak bertemu Vampir.

Ras mereka memang setara dengan manusia tapi berbeda jika kami bertemu Vampir dengan spesialis mengerikan. Kai hanya bisa berteleport itupun dia tidak begitu ahli dengan kekuatannya, aku baru tahu kalau dia itu payah. Padahal saat menghadangku tadi ia sudah membuatku ketakutan dan berpikir tidak bisa lari kemanapun. Maka dari itu kami berjalan kaki dan aku tidak tau apa kekuatanku.

Cepat kusejajarkan langkah mengikuti Kai saat tiba-tiba ia berhenti detengah hutan membuatku terkejut diserang rasa panik dan ketakutan.

"ada apa?" tanyaku cemas berharap ia tidak merasakan atau melihat sesuatu yang aneh. Ayolah... Kumohon biarkan kami selamat.

"tidak ada apa-apa." ujarnya dan kembali lanjut berjalan saat pemikiran lain melintas dalam memory otaku, bukankah aku bukan ras manusia lagi? Aku sudah mati dan menjadi yõkai, seharusnya tidak perlu khawatir tentang Vampir.

Sadar akan pemikiran itu kulayangkan pukulan kecil dikepalaku merasa bodoh telah bersikap ketakutan. Seulas senyum memgembang diwajahku seraya bersiul-siul gembira mengabaikan Kai yang melirikku aneh.

"jika kau berpikir Vampir tidak mengincar yõkai kau salah besar." ia berujar melihat gerak-geriku dan kabar Vampir dihutan ini bukan rahasia lagi. Aku tidak perduli ucapannya, ia hanya cemas pada dirinya sendiri.

Tap.

lagi-lagi ia berhenti tiba-tiba namun kali ini aku tidak merasa panik.

"vampir lebih berpotensi untuk melenyapkanmu mengingat sebagian besar dari mereka memiliki spesialis mengerikan."

Ucapan Kai menyadarkanku hingga aku berubah panik dan merapat padanya. Kenapa tidak terpikir olehku? Mereka menghisap darah manusia dan membuat mereka mati atau merubah mereka menjadi salah satu dari mereka tapi bisa saja Vampir menyerang dengan cara lain terhadap yokai. Jika Vampir suka bayi yang baru lahir, maka kasus bayi itu sama seperti yokai yang dilahirkan kembali namun berbeda. Ia berdecak dan itu lebih terdengar kesal dari pada malas-malasan seperti sebelumnya.

"terlambat. Mereka sudah disini."

dan setelahnya kulihat jubah-jubah hitam berterbangan menapak dipohon, lalu wajah-wajah pucat dan mata merah itu muncul dengan taring mereka.

Astaga... Walaupun sudah berkali-kali mendengar tentang mereka. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menyaksikan rupa Vampir dengan kedua mataku sendiri.

Sungguh mempesona namun mengerikan disaat yang bersamaan.

"aku mencium bau anjing dari atas sini."

Seorang berambut merah dari mereka berujar seraya mengendus-endus berjongkok didahan pohon. Ia terlihat polos namun disitulah letak mengerikannya.

"tentu saja Youngmin, kita kedatangan tamu dari Prederix Daelia Utara."

Aku beralih menatap Vampir lainnya dengan rambut perpaduan biru muda dan perak.

"tapi aku lebih suka bau ini." kembali kualihkan pandangan menatap Vampir berambut merah yang seolah menghirup udara—entah ia bisa atau tidak—dengan mata terpejam dan terkejut saat matanya terbuka ia memandangiku. "tercium lebih lezat dari manusia." lalu ia menjilat bibirnya dan kupikir mereka tau siapa aku. Itu membuatku ketakutan hingga lebih merapat pada Kai

"kita beruntung hari ini."

Aku menoleh kebelakang dan ada satu Vampir wanita disana.

"tamatlah kita." gumam Kai dan kulihat ia nampak lelah. "berharaplah mereka bukan Vampir level A atau B."

Tapi harapan hanya tinggal harapan

"Elena, bersiaplah untuk menyapa."

 **.**

 **.**

Aku merasa terguncang-guncang. Setitik cahaya memasuki celah kedua mataku dan pohon-pohon tampak berlalu dengan cepat disekelilingku. Ada yang mengejar dibelalang entah siapa aku tidak begitu ingat kronologi kejadianya.

Hanya, harapan kami tidak didengar oleh dewa. Yeah, seorang yõkai sepertiku tidak akan didengar permohonannya karna kami tidak pantas.

Lolongan mengaung dari sesuatu yang kutiduri. Mungkin punggung seseorang.

Kai

Yeah, tentu saja itu dia.

Memori otaku mengulang kejadian sebelumnya mengingatkanku kenapa kami terjebak dalam situasi ini dan yang mengejar dibelakang kami jelas mereka, para Vampir musuh semua mahkluk bumi.

Sebelumnya tampak baik-baik saja, Kai mencoba konsentrasinya untuk melakukan teleport tapi Vampir berambut merah itu tiba-tiba melompat kearah kami. Kai langsung menghindar tapi aku tidak siap hingga kukunya menancap dibahuku meninggalkan bekas.

Kai berteriak, aku mendengarnya namun kulihat ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menghindar. Kai tidak cukup untuk melawan mereka bertiga dengan level berbeda.

Aku melawan dan mencoba lari tapi tubuhku tidak mau membantu. Ia seolah punya pemikiran sendiri dengan bertindak lemah saat aku berusaha sekuat tenaga berdiri.

Yang kuingat Vampir wanita entah datang dari mana menyerangku lewat belakang mengoyak bagian belakang leherku saat Vampir berambut merah itu masih menahanku dengan raut wajah kelaparan.

Aku siap dihidangkan

Semua semakin tidak terkendali saat aku lemah dan tidak bisa melawan sedikitpun. Vampir berambut biru abu-abu bergabung dengan mereka namun hanya menatapiku. Perih terasa dibelakangku saat Vampir wanita mengoyak punggungku dengan kukunya yang tajam. Kupikkr Vampir hanya menghisap darah. Tapi mungkin berbeda terhadap kasus Yõkai. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caraku lenyap dengan cara seperti ini hingga saat aku menoleh menatap Vampir berambut merah yang sibuk dengan bahuku, anggota tubuhku dibagian yang mereka lahap bercahaya membentuk serbuk-serbuk emas diudara perlahan menghilang.

"darah manusia hanya cukup untuk menjanggal rasa lapar tapi yokai membuat kami bisa hidup tahan tidak menghisap darah dan awet muda lebih lama." Seolah memahamiku Vampir berambut biru abu-abu memberi penjelasan. "sisakan jantung dan hatinya untuku."

Mendengar itu aku melotot ingin berontak tapi tubuhku lemah dan tidak bertenaga saat bagian tengkukku sudah terkoyak seolah kekuatanku ikut hilang dibawah serbuk-serbuk emas itu. Tengkuk adalah titik kelemahan Yõkai.

Lalu saat kesadaranku mulai lenyap aku melihat Kai mengeram dan seekor serigala melompat kearahku membuat Vampir-vampir itu menghindar. Tubuhku lemah tergeletak diatas tanah tak sadarkan diri. Kami bahkan tidak akan sanggup melawan walau itu Vampir level E

Dan disinilah kami sekarang, Kai berlari sekuat tenaga yang kupikirkan kembali kenapa ia repot-repot memyelamatkanku saat sebelumnuya ia berniat meninggalkanku. Vampir-vampir itu tertawa-tawa dibelakang kami seolah kepanikan kami adalah hiburan bagi mereka.

Kuharap ia datang entah siapa akupun tidak tau. Tapi harapan tentangnya selalu ada. Seolah seseorang akan menjagaku dari semua bahaya yang ada entah itu hanya dalam halayanku atau memang nyata adanya.

Kai bertambah cepat lalu tiba-tiba aku merasa melayang saat ia melompati sungai dan dengan cepat menyambar tubuhku dengan moncongnya ikut menyebrangi sungai. Ia lalu berhenti dan melemparku lagi ke punggungnya.

Aku membuka sedikit mataku merasa Kai tidak bergerak lagi dan melihat vampir-vampir itu diseberang sungai tidak mengengejar kami. Lalu aku sadar disekelilingku ada lebih banyak serigala melolong. Kai salah satu dari mereka dan perlahan kesadaranku mulai lenyap lagi dibawa pergi oleh rasa sakit dibahu dan belakangku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be countinue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cr : Yõkai (jenis roh/hantu yang hidup seperti manusia tapi tidak terpengaruh kehidupan di bumi)**

.

Ell note :

Haloo~

Uwooohh~ EXO comeback! Yehet!

oke back ke ff yang gak tau makin gak jelas jadi kalo gak ngeh, ngak paham Ell saranin gak usah baca. Jangan protes karna kamu gak sabaran. Ell gak suka readers kayak gitu, jadi langsung aja tinggalin forum karna Ell gak mau repot-repot bikin kamu ngerti. Kalo susah ngerti gak usah baca yang genre FANTASY karna cuma orang-orang yg suka berimagine yang ngerti ni FF. Buat yg terlalu realistis silahkan tinggalkan forum. Tolong hargai Ell susah banget update chapt ini T_T

Oyah, Ell juga mau jelasin kalo Ell sama author Lieya El itu beda orang ya~

Ell gak punya akun FFN lain selain ini satu-satunya. Author Lieya El bukan Li Ell dan Li Ell bukan Lieya El.

Mulai sekarang Ell bakal jelasin dari sudut pandang orang pertama entah Sehun atau Luhan. untuk chapt ini nasibnya Kris belum diceritain dan Sehun juga belum keliatan. Nanti deh mereka ketemu di chapt depan, penjelasan tentang Kai juga ada di chapt depan jadi sabar ya... Entar semuanya ada penjelasannya.

Dan soal Vampir sama serigala yang muncul tiba-tiba. Bukannya Ell udah jelasin waktu di Vascones ada berbagai ras dan mahkluk penghuni bumi? Vampir sama yg lain-lain udah termasuk. Beda lagi yg penghuni khayangan dan dunia bawah juga laut.

Moment hunhannya tetap ada kok jangan sedih ya, nanti mereka ketemuan lagi.

Ell lama update karna minggu kemarin itu ujian dan minggu sebelumnya ngumpul semua tugas. Sebenarnya Ell udah lanjut chaptnya tapi lagi-lagi laptop eror cuma muncul layar hitam dan semua data ff ini sampe chapt 10 ada disana. Jadi maklum ini aja Ell cuma ngetik lewat handphone dan masih harus berusaha buat update gak tau dari 3 hari lalu eror terus sampe rasanya mau banting handphone.

oke, terimakasih buat yg udah ngefavorite, follow apalagi review ff ini atau Cuma lewat dan baca. Sekali lagi kalo gak ngerti gak usah baca.

see ya~


End file.
